Multriples posibilidades
by BeastDark
Summary: los titanes son atacados por un chico bestia que resivio los poderes de trigon y quiere apoderarse de los multiversos por alguna razón raven y jinx no son afectadas y se dispones a resolver el problema rescatando a sus amigos del olvido, aun que esto no sera sencillo ya que por un error raven es separada y dispersa en el multiverso y jinx tendrá que juntar todas sus emociones
1. Revanger y Renegade

**Bien pues aquí empieza la secuela de mi fic las travesuras de futuro espero les guste, espero y en este fic se resuelvan algunas incógnitas que deje en el otro fic jajajaja bien gracias por tomar su tiempo y leerlo.**

**Disculpen si me tarde un poco en empezar este fic es solo que abra un extensa historia que necesitaba de mucha información y personajes para que la trama fuera interesantes y pues tuve que leer algunos comics para ello**

**Por cierto inicie una página para los gustoso en regalarme un like**

** pages/Red-Hood/1017373468291819?ref=tn_tnmn**

**Episodios 1: Revanger y Renegade**

Era un día normal en una gigantesca torre en forma de T en donde se encontraban 3 jóvenes sentado frente a una gran pantalla intentando localizar a dos de sus compañeros puesto estaban perdidos en acción dese hace algunos días de echo ni siquiera sabían si estaban juntos o si habían sido atacados por fuerzas diferentes puesto el primer chico que desapareció fue aquel conocido como chico bestia y el otro conocido como robín desapareció algunas semanas después, los 3 jóvenes temían lo peor puesto últimamente ninguno de los villanos acostumbrados avía aparecido como si estuvieran esperando algo.

Una de los jóvenes se preocupaba al extremo puesto unos de los desaparecido era su marido ya que desde hace 6 meses se habían casado, y no, no era Starfire era la empática raven puesto a pesar de su temprana edad se casó con Garfield Mark logan mejor conocido como chico bestia.

Y ahí se encontraban los chicos hasta que derrempente la alarma los azoto con su ruido estridente y su flameante color carmesí iluminando toda la habitación para que los jóvenes héroes se pusieran en acción.

Cy: chicas tenemos problemas _–decía el mitad robot con un semblante serio_

St: amigo Cy que es lo que está sucediendo –la chica alterada por seguir sin respuestas de sus dos amigos

Rv: será algún indicio de las desapariciones _–con una vos delicadamente preocupante pero monótona_

Cy: no lo dudo mucho al parecer es slade

Rv: entonces lo ignoramos y seguimos buscando

St: no creo que sea momento para sarcasmos amiga Raven

Cy: debemos ponernos en marcha

Los jóvenes apurados salen disparados para cumplir su deber ante todo aunque algo de escepticismo puesto aún seguían preocupados por sus dos compañeros que aún seguían desaparecidos en combate.

Una bes que los tres jóvenes llegaron al lugar de los hechos que era más ni menos que una tienda de hechicería a y brujería, al ver esto los tres jóvenes se quedaron perplejos puesto pensaban que slade estaría interesado por algo aún más valioso que simple libros de hechizos.

Cy: he chicas porque slade está robando una tienda así

Rv: tal vez quiere ser mago _–con monotonía y sarcasmo_

Cy: el sarcasmo no, nos ayuda mucho Raven _–el joven algo burlesco_

St: amigos no pelen que eso de nada nos sirve

Antes de que los chicos terminara de hablar una fuerte explosión ocurrió dentro de la tienda dejando ver una silueta de un joven con un excelente físico, que vestía un traje con una tonalidad negra rojiza con un ave de un tono de rojo más llamativo plasmada en su pecho y su rostro era ocultado por una mascada de color negro y rojo que solo dejaba ver su boca.

Los chicos al verlo se sorprendieron puesto nunca se imaginaron que sería una persona nueva, ellos pensaba encontrarse con slade uno de sus enemigos más frecuentes.

Sin pensarlos dos beses el joven mitad robot se lanzó contra el joven disparando su cañón sónico pero este simplemente lo evadía con gran destreza y sin problema alguno quedando frente al grandulón metálico asiéndolo caer con algunos movimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

St: amigo Cy estas bien

Cy: si star no te preocupes solo ten cuidado con ese sujeto es bueno- el joven mientras se levantaba sobando su cabeza

Rv: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?... _–el sujeto simplemente se limita a mirarla fijamente_

Rv: te he hecho una pregunta _–alterándose un poco_

Nuevamente la hechicera es ignorada y el sujeto intenta escapar pero Starfire se interpone en su camino pero este al verla se frena de repente mirándola fijamente, las miradas entre los dos son intensas los dos lo saben a pesar de que el lleva aquella mascada cubriendo su cara se puede sentir un aire de muchísima intensidad entre los dos.

Aunque esta es interrumpida por los gritos de la princesa tamaraneana que exigía un respuesta así las preguntas de su amiga puesto que de alguna manera ese sujeto sele asía conocido, extremada mente conocido.

St: ¿Quién eres? ¿Nos conocemos?

¿?... – el muchacho simplemente retrocedió

St: contesta ahora

Cy: ¿acaso no sabes hablar chico? ¿Dinos que te robaste?

El extraño ladronzuelo llevaba una pequeña caja en sus manos que al parecer contenía lo que avía robado antes de aquella basta tienda de artículos de hechicería.

Raven viendo la oportunidad de atacar al chico utiliza sus poderes para darle de lleno con un poste que avía desprendido de la calle con sus poderes pero antes de que pudiera acertar el golpe, el muchacho con un gran agilidad sube arriba de aquel poste y después salta en el aire haciendo una cuantas piruetas cayendo frente de ella, pero este solo se queda parado y después simplemente hace explotar una bomba de humo.

Una vez que el humo se ha distorsionado los tres jóvenes se percatan de que aquel extraño pillo se les ha escapado sin dejar rastro puesto ni los poderes de raven son lo suficientemente buenos para rastrearlo ya que aquel muchacho suplente avía desaparecido de aquel lugar.

Cy: valla chicas creo que este chico tiene problemas con las computadoras solo me golpeo a mi

St: o tal vez en realidad no es malo

Rv: no lo creo estar esos movimientos se me hicieron familiares

Cy: estas insinuando de que era robín es que nos acaba de atacar

Rv: corrección, el que te acaba de atacar

St: es verdad a mí también me pareció muy similar

Cy: vallamos a la torre chicas

Y así lo jóvenes regresaban a su hogar lástima que para ellos las sorpresas no terminaban puesto que al regresar se percataron de algo poco usual la torre tenia las puertas principales abiertas como dándole la bienvenida a cualquiera, simplemente los chicos se miran entre sí.

Cy: chicas, alguna de ustedes olvido cerrar la puerta _–decía de forma burlona _

Rv: Starfire fue la última en salir

St: pero yo Salí antes de Cyborg

Cy: prevenidas chicas pueden estar esperándonos a dentro

Los tres muchacho toman sus posiciones de combate y la situación se pone tensa, el joven metálico esta malhumorado ya se avía cansado de tener un mal día primero el no ser capaz de encontrar a su amigos y después el no poder atrapar al villano y peor aún el sujeto ese lo utilizo como saco de box y ahora esto llegar a su Torre T y encontrar que la seguridad fue violada era el colmo era uno de sus peores días.

Los jóvenes después de algunos minutos de entrar en completo silencio se percataron de que en el lovi por lo menos no se encontraba nadie, enseguida Cyborg les dios ordenes de separarse y buscar por la torre ya que por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que alguien avía entrado a la gran Torre.

Cy: bien chicas yo iré a los pisos de abajo y ustedes alos de arriba si sucede algo no duden en llamar

Rv: está bien pero es buena idea separarnos

St: Cy nuestra amiga raven tiene razón que suceso si nos sucede algo

Cy: por eso les he dicho que pueden llamar, además es pero si alguien nos espera y estamos en grupo puede que nos tiendan una trampa y separándonos tendrán que atraparnos uno a uno, además tenemos la ventaja de ser de casa

Rv: acaso ese fue una clase de chiste

Cy: oye bestita no está alguien tiene que hacer los chistes

Cyborg no se da cuenta de que avía tocado un tema algo delicado para la hechicera puesto sus sentimientos no estaba en orden de hecho se sentía fatal puesto después de unos días que su amado avía desaparecido su capa se avía tornado nuevamente morada oscura ya que desde que avía compartido sentimientos con su amado su capa se había tornado blanca.

Cy: Raven lo siento lo dije sin pensarlo

Rv: no te preocupes Cy _–diciéndolo de una manera melancólica_

St: tengo miedo amigos pienso que es mala idea separarnos

Cy: no te preocupes Star. Andando chicas

Después de un meticuloso chequeo por toda la torre y de no encontrar a nadie ni a nada se dan por vencido y se integran a la idea de que solo fue una coincidencia encontrar las puertas así o alguna falla en el sistema de seguridad o el descuido de cierto chico metálico.

Después los tres muchachos dispuestos a descansar son interrumpidos por sus compañeros de este con una llamada de emergencia.

Cy: aquí Cyborg adelante abeja que sucede

Ab: hola chispitas, solo llamo para informarles que a sucedido algo terrible

Cy: que es lo que pasa

Sb: veras, hace tiempo que Speedy avía estado actuando extraño

Cy: si recuerdo haberlo visto actuar extraño

Ab: lamento informarles que nos ha abandonado

Cy: a que te refieres con eso Abeja

Ab: Speedy lleva un mes desaparecido, se fue sin dejar rastro

Cy: ¿y porque no me lo informaron?

Ab: disculpa chispitas pero aún no he terminado

Cy: está bien perdona por interrumpir

Ab: no les informamos porque quería estar segura, lastimosa mente hoy nos hemos topado con el y no ha sido de la mejor manera

Cy: a que te refieres con eso

Sb: esta con la compañía de una chica llamada Cheshire

Cy: Cheshire la mujer con la máscara de gato

Ab: en efecto con ella y nos ha dicho que nuca más volvería con nosotros y que dejáramos de llamarlo Speedy

Cy: ¿qué?

Ab: según él desde hoy será conocido como Arsenal

Cy; debe ser algún truco de hipnosis

Ab: no al parecer no, puesto nos dio la razón de por qué su actitud ellos dos se avían estado mirando en secreto hasta que el decidió abandonarnos.

Cy: wow esto si es asombroso, pero no creo que me hallas llamado solo para eso

Ab: no te llamo porque Speedy y, digo Arsenal y Cheshire robaron una colección de piedras muy valiosas de uno de los museos y me temo que deberás ponerlo en la lista de villanos y tenemos evidencias de que se dirigen así jumo city estén alerta chispitas.

Cy: entendido abeja gracias, será duro tener que pelear contra el

Ab: oye aun no encuentran a robín y a chico bestia

Cy: no aun no abeja siguen desaparecidos

Ab: lo lamento estos son tiempo difíciles, bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos chispitas cambio y fuera.

**En algún lugar lejano**

Se encontraba un tipo sentado en una especie de trono mientras a su derecha estaba un tipo muy conocido por todos como Deatshot este solo permanecía parado a un lado del trono esperando a que su amo diera alguna orden para empezar a actuar y en efecto su amo empieza a darle indicaciones a su gran mano derecha al cual le tiene extremada confianza.

¿?: Bien Deatshot quiero que la cuides pase lo que pase

Dt: si señor no se preocupe yo me are cargo

¿?: Quiero que mates a cualquier tipo que se le acerque entendido

Dt: sí señor, tenga por seguro que no la perderé de vista

¿?: Bien, siempre es bueno saber que puedo confían con Tigo

Dt: gracias señor

¿?: Y dónde demonios están

Dt: a quien se refiere señor

¿?: A los dos ya han cumplido su misión

Dt: aún no se han reportado

¿?: Que se reporten en cuanto lleguen

Dt: si señor lo que usted ordene. Alguna otra cosa señor

¿?: No puede reti….-era interrumpido por una vos que se escuchaba en la oscuridad

¿?: Listo llegue primero le gane _–decía felizmente una vos en la oscuridad_

Dt: debes tener más respeto cunado estas en presencia del maestro

¿?: o vamos shot relájate un poco a él no le molesta verdad señor

¿?: Completaste tu misión Revanger

Rg: o por supuesto que sí señor aquí esta, mire fue fácil entrar a la Torre

¿?: Excelente

Rg: alguna otra misión para mi señor

¿?: Por su puesto pero tenemos que esperar a Renegade

Rd: no se moleste ya estoy aquí

Rg: o vamos chico sexy llegas tarde

Rd: tuve algunos contratiempos

¿?: Te encontraste con los titanes

Rd: si señor en efecto me topé con ellos, libre una batalla fue fácil

¿?: Me estas diciendo que peleaste contra ella, me estás diciendo que la lastimases

Rd: no señor, solo confronte a mitad robot

¿?: Más te vale, alguna complicación para escapar

Rd: en lo absoluto, aquí tiene

¿?: Deatshot ya puedes retirarte quisiera hablar con los chicos sobre unas nuevas adiciones al grupo

Rg: nuevos tendremos nuevos

Rd: pero nosotros somos lo suficiente mente buenos

¿?: en efecto pero para lo que tengo planeado necesitamos más como ustedes

Rg: ¿Cómo nosotros?

¿?: En efecto Revanger, como ustedes

Rd: quien más puede ser como nosotros

¿?: Créeme los conoces muy bien pero por el momento solo necesitamos ir por dos que tal vez sean algo fáciles de convencer

Rd: ¿a quienes quieres que busquemos?

¿?: Quiero que vallan por aquel que se hace llamar Arsenal y su novia Cheshire

Rg: ¿Cheshire? Wojuuu seeee

Rd: ¿la conoses Revenger?

Rg: un par debes hemos trabajado juntas es un gran amiga mía

¿?: Perfecto vallan a por ellos y no regresan hasta que los traigan consigo

Y así salen aquellas dos personas desde su escondite en busca de aquellos que se le s fue encomendado buscar para que se unieran a la causa de su maestro.

**Continuara…..**

**Bien espero y les guste tal vez ahora no se entiende mucho el fic pero sigan leyéndolo y se darán cuenta el por qué bien pues aquí dejen sus comentarios que a todos les contestare.**


	2. viejos conocidos

**Episodio 2: viejos conocidos **

En una de los bosques cercanos a jump city se encontraban dos personas en una cabaña algo escondida en medio de la nada, una de esas personas era un muchacho de cabellos rojizos , algo fornido con algunas ligeras pecas en la cara al parecer con una actitud algo despreocupante además se sostener una botella de cerveza, recostada en uno de los sillones de la cabaña se encontraba un chica de pelo negro largo con una cara muy fina y un cuerpo esbelto y en forma, su mirada era pesada y sádica y tenía un boca que al sonreír hipnotizaba fríamente.

La chica era conocida como Cheshire una de las miembro de la liga de asesinos que ya sea por error o por obra del destino cometió el error de mesclar su trabajo con sus sentimientos y eso fue lo que la llevo a estar en esta situación puesto solo le habían encomendado matar a un muchacho pero aquel muchacho avía tomado su corazón y peor aún el chico ya mencionado no podía ser nadie más que Speedy aquel, que una vez trabajo con Green Arrow, pero para la suerte de la chica el muchacho también había cometido el mismo error y eso es lo que los llevaba a estar hay en esa posición planeando como convencer a los de la liga que acepten a su amado en sus filas puesto lo había convencido de ser uno de ellos para permanecer juntos.

El joven distraído no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la muchacha que tenía en frente puesto a pesar de tener una actitud relajada y distraída el joven conocido como Roy harper era un genio en cuanto se trataba de estrategias y misiones es por eso que la cerveza no le faltaba ya que de alguna manera tenía que buscar la solución a sus problemas, había demasiado silencio en la habitación hasta que un mensaje proveniente del comunicador de la chica hizo que estos dos salieran de sus pensamientos.

Ce: informes

¿?: Problemas resueltos niña

Ce: ¿Quién eres tú? esta línea es solo para los de la liga

¿?: Discúlpame no sabía que era número privado

Ce: mira idiota acaso eres estúpido no sabes con quien estas tratando cierto

¿?: Deja adivinar con una niña que juega hacer asesina, pero que se esconde para tener novio jajajajajajajaja

Ce: quien demonio eres tu

Al: oye yo te conozco

¿?: Valla valla Harper, perdón digo Arsenal así está mejor cierto no creo que te guste mucho el nombre de Speedy y para ser sincero nunca me gusto tu ridículo nombre

Al: que quieres yo ya no estoy con los titanes

¿?: Esto no se trata de los Titanes Roy si trata de mí y de lo que quiero y quiero que sean parte de eso

Al: de qué demonios hablas no eres más que un payaso

¿?: Tranquilízate Harper, mira un viejo amigo llegara pronto a donde estas no traten de huir de igual manera los encontrare pero lo repito no quiero nada en contra suyo un prueba de ello es lo que acabo de hacer

Ce: así y que es lo que acabas de hacer

¿?: Jajajaja niña acabo de hacer a la liga de los asesinos a un lado para que ustedes jueguen a los novios todo lo que quieran

Al: que es lo que quieres de nosotros

¿?: Ya lo verán, Roy cambio y fuera

Después de terminar la plática los dos chicos se miraron fijamente, aunque la chica exigua una explicación de quien era el tipo del comunicador ya que hablaba muy fluidamente con su novio y además lo más importante cuál de todos los amigos de Roy Harper puede acabar con todos los de la liga de asesinos.

Ce: ¡ROOy!

Al: si cariño

Ce: quién demonios era ese idiota

Al: era uno de los titanes

Ce: cuál de todos quiero tumbarle los dientes por hablarme así

Al: pues él era…

El muchacho de cabellos rojizos no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por toques en la ¿puerta?, si era toquilo en la puerta , alguien se avía parado en medio de la nada a tocar la puerta de aquella cabaña pero después estos dos recordaron la llamada y su cara de sorpresa cambio a un semblante más serio no pasaron ni dos segundos cunado los dos jóvenes ya se avía puesto en posición de ataque esperando al individuo que estuviera detrás de esa puerta, Roy no duro mucho tiempo en tirar una de sus flechas explosivas contra la puerta.

La puerta crea una fuerte explosión y aun así ninguno de ellos dos se quitó de su poción de ataque puesto no sabía a qué se enfrentaban pero al despertarse el humo de aquella explosión provocada por la flecha se percataron de que no avía nadie detrás de aquella puerta desconcertado empezaron a avanzar hasta la salida pero antes de que salieran una vos lo interrumpió.

Rg: ¡Hola Ches!

Al: ¿Ches?

Ce: ¿Rose?

Rg: hola como estas tiempo sin vernos

Al: ¿la conoses?

Rd: tanto como yo te conozco a ti

Al: ¿E tú también aquí? No regresare con los titanes

Rd: tranquilízate no estoy aquí para eso, ya ni siquiera formo parte de ellos

Al: a que te refieres tú eres robín, el justiciero de la noche el hijo de Batman

Rd: no más por lo menos no más robín desde hace un tiempo que soy Renegade

Al: enserio que original nombre sabes _–nótese su sarcasmo _

Rd: en fin estoy aquí para asarles una invitación

Al: lo siento "Renegade" pero no lo creo

Rd: vamos por lo menos escúchame tal vez a Cheshire le interese

Ce: ¿Qué me puede interesar?

Rg: o si vamos Ches el maestro tiene planes y él quiere que se nos unan

Ce: ósea que su maestro quiere que nos unamos a él y solo supongo que su maestro es aquel que llamo ase un rato

Rd: no sabía que llamaría pero se tomó las molestias de avisar que vendríamos

Al: entonces chico pájaro enojado que es lo que propones

Rd: no tiene por qué preocuparse por eso solo tiene que saber que si trabajan para el los protegerá del que llaman Ra's al Ghul

Al: va no necesitamos que nos protej…

Ce: ¿el en realidad puede hacer eso?

Al: vamos Cheshire el solo es un payaso yo lo concia y el no….

Rd: no te equivocas Arsenal el ya no es lo que consistes mejoro, heredó la descendencia de su suegro

Al: pero él se casó con…..

Rd: si en efecto ya te imaginas la magnitud de su fuerza ahora cierto

Al: no importa igual no necesitamos protección para nada

Ce: aceptamos

Al: ¿Qué?

Rg: excelente juntas de nuevo

Rd: bien no fue problema es hora de irnos

Ce: vamos no Roy te lo explicare luego ahora tenemos cosas que hacer

Al: bien pero tendrás que contarme el plan

Rd: todo a su debido tiempo

Los cuatro jóvenes se retiraban de aquella cabaña para dirigirse nuevamente a su escondite para reporta un misión cumplida satisfactoriamente, no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a sus destino puesto los jóvenes que buscaban no estaban muy lejos de la ciudad eso facilito mucho su trabajo.

Una vez llegado los 4 muchachos se presentaron satisfactoriamente ante su amo y como era de esperarse de Roy Harper pues tomo las cosas muy a la ligera y no tomo medidas de cuidado pues pensaba que estaba tratando con la misma persona que avía conocido.

El joven que bestia un traje rojo además de cargar un arco y flechas se paseaba en la cámara donde estaba aquella gran silla y parloteaba sin cesar cosas absurdas hasta que se percata del movimiento de la silla, la silla simplemente así un giro dejando ver a un tipo sentado hay pero no cualquier tipo este tenía toda la piel cubierta de cabello además de tener garras y colmillos su mirada era bacía y se podría resalta que la ambición se escapaba por sus pupilas y tenía un color rojo carmesí muy parecido al de la sangre.

El joven con una cara de sorpresa empieza a acercase peligrosamente al sujeto puesto después de la sorpresa que se avía llevado de ver a su examigo con un color diferente al que recordaba era algo extraño pero muy gracioso y antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir nada fue derribado asía el suelo y desconcertado este solo volteo a ver a sus compañeros para un explicación.

Rb: vamos Arsenal más respeto

Al: oye viejo pero qué demonios te pasa yo sol…

Rb: solo querías bromear cierto, pues te tengo noticias desde hoy seré tu líder y tienes que mostrar respeto

Rd: señor hemos cumplido la misión sin percances señor

Rb: eso me alegra

Rg: seño... Señor haaa señor

Rb: ¿Qué pasa revanger?

Rg: ¿Dónde está shot? No lo veo por ninguna parte

Rb: no te preocupes él tiene otra misión

Ce: disculpe entonces cual es el plan

Al: si chico bestia cual es el plan

Rb: arsenal ya no soy chico bestia, soy red beast

Al: si si claro red beast entendido viejo

Rb: no te moleste Arsenal dime señor con eso será suficiente

Al: oye viejo sé que te casaste con Raven y todo eso pero señor recuerda que aun eres menor que y….

El joven fue interrumpido por Renegade pues él ya sabía que rumbo tomaría la plática en la que se dirigía Arsenal y sabía bien que a Garfield ese tema no le gustaba y Roy terminaría siendo castigado en su primer día como miembro del grupo y eso no era bueno d echo no era bueno para nadie poner de mal humor a Gar

El jóvenes llamado Garfield logan ahora conocido como Red beast se dirigió a sus cuatro seguidores que hay estaba agrupados para darles indicaciones de su siguiente movimiento aunque para muchos no era lo que esperaban.

Rb: bien es todo por hoy pueden retirarse, excepto tu Renegade tengo otra misión para ti

Rd: sí señor, cual es la misión

Rb: quiero que vallas al cementerio de ghotam

Rd: cuál es la misión señor

Rb: estado contactando a alguien muy cercano a ti y creo has estado muy apartado de tu hogar, han sucedido cosas

Rd: qué clase de cosas señor será mejor que él te lo diga

Y así el joven se dirigió a su antigua ciudad temeroso se encontrarse con aquel que llama padre con aquel que le enseño todo lo que sabe ,aquel que le dio las fuerzas para seguir viviendo pero al llegar a ghotam lo único que encuentra es una ciudad en calma y silenciosa.

El joven desconcertado se preguntó qué es lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad, que es lo que pudo haber detenido toda acción de los delincuentes en ghotam siendo una de las ciudades más peligrosas que hay en estados unidos.

El joven resistencia sus ansias de curiosidad no pierde de vista su objetivo puesto su misión es llegar al cementerio de ghotam, pero algo de esto no le da un buen presentimiento de esto siente que algo malo ha sucedido.

Una bes llegando al cementerio lo mira detenida mente hasta que mira algo lejos algo demasiado llamativo algo que aunque el no a estado viviendo hay por muchos tiempo llamo su atención y no era más que un gran monumento en el medio del cementerio y los más extraño es que aquel monumento tenía la insignia de Batman al ver aquel símbolo sele ocurrió solo un cosa algo malo le avía pasado a su querido hermano adoptivo tim o al pequeño Damián.

Apresurada mente se dirige así aquel monumento y su sorpresa al llegar hay y darse cuenta de que en realidad aquel monumento no era lo que esperaba ver era mucho peor puesto que en aquella gigantesca estatuilla no había un nombre sino dos nombres de personas muy queridos para él, simplemente el joven se derrumbó en las lágrimas al leer aquellos dos nombres que eran nada más que Tim Drake y Bruce Wayne mejor conocido como Batman y robín III.

El joven devastado no sabía cómo reacción simplemente pensaba en que desgraciado pudo haber ocasionado semejante atrocidad quien era el que tenía las bolas para haber echo eso y al parecer sus preguntas fueron respondidas por una vos un vos demasiado conocida para el.

Rh: como estas hermano

Rd: qué demonios ases aquí, acaso fuiste tu

Rh:…

Rd: ¡HABLA JASON!

Rh: por supuesto que no Dick yo no lo hice no sería capaz es cierto que los odie pero él y yo aviamos echo las pases ya todo avía quedado en el pasado

Rd: ¿acaso tú sabes quién fue el desgraciado?

Rh: si Dick yo sé quién lo hiso

Rd: entonces por qué no has hecho nada, que acaso no eres el asesino de Red Hood

Rh: si no he hecho nada es porque no se puede hacer nada ya Dick

Rd: a que te refieres con que no se puede hacer nada maldición los mataron

Rh: y el maldito que los mato se fue con ellos

Rd: ¿a qué te refieres?

El joven Jasón comienza a contar la trágica historia a su hermano de como su padre adoptivo y su hermano fueron asesinados por el mismo Joker.

Veras Dick al parecer era un noche normal los tres estaba patrullando bárbara, Tim y bruce lástima que al parecer alguien intento secuestrar a bárbara y solo la dejo mal herida pero tu conoses a bruce busco quien avía sido el causante alguien atrapo a tim en una emboscada teniendo dos ataques simultáneos tan similares sospecho del dos caras pero todo cambio cuando miro su firma puesto ese maldito no hace nada sin poner su carta de presentación puso en una trampa a bruce por suerte el me había llamado y me mando a que fuera por bárbara lastimosa mente yo falle, y no te preocupes bárbara está bien solo que no podrá volver a caminar el maldito joker la dejo en silla de ruedas, bueno siguiendo con bruce y tim Batman logro rescatarlo pero le joker esta ves tenía un as bajo la manga lastimosamente salió mal, había una carga de explosivos que no tenían que estar hay una bes que el joker activo su bomba hubo un explosión de alrededor de 10 Km no quedaron rastros de bruce ni del joker por suerte bruce había llamado el bati-avion para salir de ahí pero solo pudo entrar Tim claro no pudo evitar la explosión y murió pero por lo menos quedo un cuerpo que sepultar, y así fue lo que ocurrió Dick lo lamento no pudo hacer nada.

Rd: no te preocupes Jasón no fue tu culpa

Rh: sabes he estado en contacto con el sujeto con que estas trabajando

Rd: acaso piensas unírtenos

Rh: en efecto pero me niego a unirme sino estamos los tres hermanos

Rd: no creo que debamos meter a Damián en esto aún es muy chico

Rh: no te preocupes Dick no pensaba en el me refería a Tim

Rd: a que te refieres Jasón él está muerto

Rh: si pero yo alguna vez también lo estuve y mírame aquí estoy

Rd: estas diciendo que usemos el poso de lázaro para traerle de nuevo

Rh: por supuesto el no merecía morir no aun

Rd: y aun aunque allá una posibilidad tenemos otro problema se llama Ra's al Ghul

Rh: no te preocupes Red beast ya consiguió un fosa y hay lo suficiente para traer a Tim de nuevo

Rd: me hubiese gustado poder hacer eso también con bruce

Rh: me alegra que por una ves en la vida estemos de acuerdo Dick

Rd: nunca pensé que lo estaríamos Jasón

Rh: todo esto es posible por la familia Dick todo sea por la familia

Rd: dime otra cosa en donde esta Damián

Rh: no te preocupes Alfred lo cuida además su madre estará frecuentándolo

Rd: está bien sabes me alegra verte sin tener la necesidad de querernos matar uno al otro

Rh: a mí también Dick

Y así los jóvenes se dedicaron a escavar la tumba de su querido hermano Tim para traerlo una vez más a la vida, para que tenga una segunda oportunidad ya que un maldito psicópata le había arrebatado la valiosa vida que tenía por delante.

**Continuara…. **


	3. El plan

**Episodio 3: El plan **

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en algún lugar de los Himalayas en una cueva que estaba oculta entre algunas montañas y kilómetros de nieve, pero esto no era obstáculo para dos de los aprendices del murciélago, los dos primeros robins que existieron trabajando juntos en una misión para traer de regreso a la vida a uno de sus hermanos.

Los dos jóvenes estaban a metros de completar la misión puesto que su líder se avía tomado las molestas de averiguar en qué lugar se encontraba uno de eso fosos de lazarod para poder revivir a su querido hermano, puesto que todos estos chico era solo hermanos adoptivos sus lados como hermanos iban más allá y aun que tuvieron sus diferencias eso ya no importa más, lo que importa es mantener vivo el legado de la Batifamilia.

Una vez estando frente a aquel lago verde burbujeante los dos chico se miran por un momento para estar seguro de hacerlo ya que no es que duden del poder que tiene aquel lago, si no la preocupación de cómo lo tome Tim ya que han visto lo sucedido con los revividos de aquella fosa ya uno de ellos sabía de antemano que la fosa te cambia la vida.

El joven Dick, deja en las manos de Jasón a su joven hermano para que lo lleve dentro de la fosa, una ves hay Jasón deja caer el cuerpo y retrocede rápidamente mientras el lago comienza a exaltarse y a embravecerse colisionando pequeñas holas desde donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida o eso era hasta que de repente sale despedido un gran chorro de líquido verde y detrás de, el sale un desesperado chico con una mirada temerosa y desconcertada, rápidamente los dos hermanos intentan calmar al chico para que no intente hacer alguna locura.

Rh: Tim cálmate

Rd: Tim somos nosotros

Rh: si cálmate Tim

Td: ¡HAAAAAA! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está el joker? ¿Dónde está Batman?

Rg: Tim es una orden cálmate, tranquilízate

Los jóvenes no podían calmar a su joven hermano por lo que Renegade tuvo que actuar de manera rápida noqueando al muchacho para poderlo trasladar a la base una bes hay podría manejarlo de una manera mucho más tranquila ya que lo último que quisieran fuera que saliera huyendo de hay como cierta persona cunado fue revivida.

Rh: ¿oye no te excediste?

Rd: hice lo que tenía que hacer Jasón, es por su bien

Rh: está bien como quieras

Rd: sigues siendo un infantil, lo sabias

Rh: vamos piensas que tiene que tomar las decisiones por que fuiste el primero gran cosa

Rd: va como sea hay que irnos de aquí, según Garfield ya somos todos

Rh: sabes nunca creí que alguna vez seguiría órdenes del el

Rd: ¿a qué te refieres?

Rh: tú eras el líder de los Titanes y el solo era uno de los tuyo, además siempre fue muy infantil t despreocupado y siempre detrás de la chica rara.

Rd: y tu como sabes eso Jasón has estado lejos

Rh: o vamos Dick tu y yo sabemos que siempre supiste que yo era Red X pero te asía el de la vista gorda

Rd: cállate y vamos rápido Jasón

Rg: o vamos eres igual a bruce, nunca terminan las conversaciones

_**En otro plano de la realidad**_

**En la Torre T**

Era un día normal para los jóvenes titanes excepto para la chica empática del grupo ya que desde algunos días su afecto por el chico verde del grupo había crecido y sentía que le faltaba algo pero la verdad no sabía que es lo que faltaba simplemente se sentía vacío y bueno no es que las cosas terminaran hay para rematar en algún momento sin darse cuenta avía surgido 3 nuevas personalidades que no recuerda a ver expresado antes pero por alguna razón estas estaba hay eran las conocidas como Celos, Amor y Lujuria.

La chica en su aviación no podía dejar de pensar en el chico y además que esas tres personalidades nuevas por alguna razón no se callaban de hablar del chico bestia ni una de las tres solo parloteaban cosas sin sentido y por más que intentara reprimirlas más se descontrolaban y era un desastre cuando se topaba con el chico verde pero no tanto cunado miraba al chico verde con la chica llamada Terra, y como volvió Terra pues nadie sabe simplemente un día despertamos y como por arte de magia ella se encontraba otra vez con nosotros.

La chica de cabellos morados por tanta irritación opto por salir de su habitación para poder tomar uno de sus te de hiervas para tranquilizar todas esas emociones raras que tenía y pensar lástima que no podía pensar ya que esas estúpidas emociones siempre estorbaban ya ni en sus sueños podía estar tranquila puesto que desde que apareció Terra por arte de magia desde ese día a tenido los mismos sueños una y otra vez.

El sueño consiste en ella y chico bestia besándose en la habitación de Terra, o sino a chico bestia y a ella haciendo cosas obscenas en la habitación de Terra y por algún extraño motiva en ocasiones en esos sueños aparecen dos pequeños que la llaman madre pero ella quería olvidarse de todo eso ya que lo único que se le venía en mente era que terminaría destrozada ya que conociendo al chico verde saldría corriendo tras el primer llamado de aquella chica rubia.

Una vez que la chica salió de sus pensamientos sobre sus sueños se percató de que ya estaba en la cocina y ya tenía la tetera puesto en el fuego mientras un robín desconcertado la miraba fijamente extrañado desde el final de la mesa.

Rb: he hola raven buenos días

Rv: ¿qué?

Rb: dije buenos días Raven

Rv: o buenos días

Después del pequeño intercambio de palabras entro a la cocina la chica que provocaba la furia de la emoción llamada celos Terra.

T: hola chicos, como están

Rb: bien

Rv:…..

T: ¿Qué te pasa raven?

Rv:…..

T: o vamos raven sé que no confías en mi pero por lo menos di buenos días

Rv:…..

T: eta bien no te preocupes ya te acostumbraras, además intentare ganarme tu confianza nuevamente, por cierto robín ¿has visto a chico bestia?

Rb: no Terra no le he visto

T. o ya veo, si lo dile que lo estoy buscando estoy preocupada por él ha estado muy serio últimamente.

Rb: si estoy de acuerdo ha estado muy distante últimamente

T: bien entonces nos vemos iré al centro, no vemos raven

Y así la chica rubia sale de la cocina para continuar con sus cosas diarias mientras una raven distraída por sus pensamientos no se da cuenta de que la tetera ya ha sonado puesto el agua ya estaba hirviendo.

**Pov. Raven**

Me pregunto qué es lo que le sucederá al chico bestia desde aquel día ha estado demasiado serio sin mencionar que no ha salido mucho de su cuarto normalmente estaría haciendo tonterías y chistes malos que tanto me gustan pero ha estado distraído.

Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con la carta que tenía el día que fui a verlo, será mejor que valla a verlo, espero y no sea nada ma….

Rb: rave… raven…. Raven... Raven…

Rv: !QUEE!

Rb: el agua lleva algunos minutos hirviendo

Rv: el agua ¿Cuál agua?

Rb: a que no ibas a preparar te

Rv: sí que tiene que ver

Rb: Raven estas bien estas comportándote rara

Rv: si estoy bien solo necesito meditar y estar sola

Rb: de acuerdo

Y así la chica mitad demonio sale de la cocina dejando a un preocupado líder, ya que desde aquel día en que apareció Terra de forma misteriosa dos de los integrantes del equipo avía comenzado a actuar de manera diferente, chico bestia se había tornado demasiado reservado y Raven se tornaba distraída y torpe con sus acciones.

La chica se dirigía asía el cuarto del cambiante deicida a entrar y preguntarle qué es lo que le sucedía , que es lo que lo tenía tan afligido ya que eso también le afectaba a ella de cierta manera y no por sus poderes sino porque le preocupaba verlo de esa manera.

Caminando así el cuarto lo único que rondaba por su cabeza además de saber el porqué de los actos del chico color verde, se imaginaba así misma y al muchacho en una especie de pensamiento en donde esa visita se convertía en un momento romántico y torpe en el cual se besaban, y sin darse cuenta se vio frente a la puerta del meta morfo dudando un poco de hacerlo o retirarse , toma una decisión y cunado está apunto de levantar su brazo para tocar la puerta una vos detrás de ella la interrumpe.

St: hola amiga Raven ¿buscas ha chico bestia?

Rv: ¿Star? ¿Qué haces aquí?

St: o lo siento amiga Raven lo que pasa es que estoy ayudando a Jinx con un conjuro o algo así

Rv: o ya veo

St: por cierto si estás buscando a chico bestia lo vi salir ase rato

Rv: no star no lo estoy buscando, es solo que me pareció escuchar algo detrás de la puerta

St: ya veo amiga Raven, ¿y que aras a ahora?

Rv: ¿a qué te refieres con que are?

St: si me refiero a que, que aras en todo el día

Rv: necesito meditar

St: o vamos amiga Raven, te gustaría ayudar a Jinx es su conjuro

Rv: creo que no sería muy apropiado star

St: por favor… por favor siii por favor

Rv: no lo se

St: anda si, por favor sí, tenemos que pasar más tiempo como amigas

Rv: de acuerdo star pero solo esta ves

Y hacia las dos jóvenes se dirigieron a lo que antes era el cuarto de su amigo Cyborg que ahora era el cuarto compartido con su novia Jinx claro que ahora era una relación más que de novios pero al parecer no lo mencionaban y solo lo dejaban en la palabra novios.

Una vesque llegaron hasta la habitación encontraron a Jinx mesclando algunos ingredientes han un pequeño recipiente, cuando se percató de que la estaban mirando volteo la mirada y solo hizo un gesto de que se acercaban puesto se había dado cuenta de que star había invitado a Raven que claro esta no se llevaban muy bien a pesar de tener ciertas tendencias parecidas en algunos ámbitos las dos no se soportaban mucho, Jinx pensaba que Raven era un engreída sobrevalorada y Raven pensaba que era una sucia ladrona engañosa y manipuladora pero ya que vivirían juntas tendrían que darse al menos una oportunidad para conocerse e intentar ser amigas.

Rv: y que se supone que estás haciendo

Jx: es un hechizo de protección _-con un tono de seriedad en su voz _

Rv: de protección ¿a qué? _–decía con vos monótona y molesta_

Jx: protección mágica

Rv: ¿y para qué?

Jx: para la torre

Rv: ¿para qué?

Jx: sabes algo desde que llegue te e escuchado hablar de lo fastidioso que es chico bestia pero al parecer tu eres más fastidiosa con tantos, ¿y para qué?

Rv: se llama desconfianza _– decía con su vos monótona_

Jx: ósea que piensas que estoy intentando hacer algún mal _–decía con vos retadora_

St: ¡AMIGAS!

Jx: ¿qué?

Rv: ¿qué?

St: no debería pelear

Las chicas al escuchar las palabras de su amiga se percataron que la discusión se estaba saliendo un poco de control y que los tonos de vos estaban algo exagerados y que por Starfire lo intentaría nuevamente sin querer matarse la una con la otra.

Jx: bien ya está listo, alguna objeción Raven

Rv: ninguna y como piensas ponerlo a prueba

Jx: si funciona tiene que protegernos de cualquier ataque mágico que tal si usas tu chacra para darnos un golpe y vemos si funciona.

Antes de que las chicas intentaran su pequeño experimento se escuchó la vos de robín llamando a Starfire para que fuera a la sala principal, dejando a Jinx y a Raven solas con el supuesto hechizo sin probar.

St: bien chicas en un momento vuelvo

Rv: entonces esperamos a Star

Jx: mira sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero que te parece si intentamos llevarnos mejor te parece

Rv: he tenido malas experiencias dándole oportunidades a la gente

Jx: pues dame la oportunidad y no te arrepentirás

Rv: probemos tu hechizo _–decía la gótica evadiendo la respuesta de la pregunta _

Y así las chicas se vertieron la mezcla entre sí para privarla contra ataques mágicos, y para estar más segura de que no era un intento para acabar con ella raven aria el ataque con su chacra se pararon las dos en medio de la habitación mientras raven recitaba su palabras para crear un puño que las golpearía, una vez que el puño se acercaba a ellas las dos chicas serraron los ojos y cunado los abrieron se dieron cuenta de que ya no se encontraban en la torre al contrario se encontraban en un patio de escuela en un gran patio de escuela donde podían ver algunos alumno jugando puesto parecía la hora del almuerzo las dos chicas solo se miraron.

_**En otro plano le da realidad**_

**En algún lugar de jump city **

Se encontraba el chico conocido como Red Beast en su escondite secreto donde había reunido a todos sus secuaces para revelarles cual era el plan que usaría para apoderarse de la tierra para comenzar el reinado de Terror.

Al: bien y cuál es el plan

Rd: cállate Roy

Rh: déjame matarlo la próxima vez que hable Dick

Ce: si uno de ustedes intenta matarlo se la vera con migo niños

Rb: cállense ya, y escuchen con atención

Rd: tráeme la piedra y el libro revanger

Rg: aquí estas

Rb: bien ahora solo falta dibujar el pentagrama, red Hood te molestaría

Rh: no

Al: y ahora

Rb: solo digo las palabras y ya está, introdux removine a mi selum nor neutri evomine

Al: y eso era todo

Rb: si

Al: y que ganamos con eso

Rb: todo lo hemos ganado todo

Al: deberías explicarte amigo

Rb: veras tu sabes que trigón quiso conquistar este mundo y necesito un portal que era Raven para llegar, en esta ocasión es lo mismo aun que diferente veras he descubierto que hay universos paralelos y son los que quiero conquistar pero nosotros no podemos habitar eso mundos porque tenemos contrapartes hay y si no introducimos así como así aparece Doctor Destino y no expulsa del universo a que pertenecemos

Al: entonces ¿nosotros?

Rb: nosotros hemos expulsado a nuestras contrapartes del universo al que quiero ir una vez que ellos no existan podremos habitar hay sin ningún problema y conquistarlo y hacer lo mismo con cada uno de los universos restantes

Al: entonces los mataste con es piedrita

Rb: no solo los trasporte a otro universo pero Doctor destino se encargara de ellos ya que salieron de su universo pero ya que nosotros tomaremos su lugar el pensara que son anomalías del universo y los desterrara a un lugar fuera de tiempo poniéndolos en caérsele multidimensionales.

Al: pero si expulsas a nuestras contrapartes los que estaban con ellos se darán cuenta del cambio he intentaran detenernos

Rb: es por eso que todo aquel que estuviese cerca corrió el mismo destino

Al: viejo eso es macabro, nunca pensé que diría esto pero me asustas enserio quieres ser el dueño de todo

Rb: bien hay que preparar el otro conjuro para ir a la dimensión de la cual ya desterré alos primeras victimas

**Continuara….**

Bien disculpen la demora pero quería esperar los comentarios y es que eso no aparecen hasta después de dos días por que no están registrados en la página pero en fin aquí dejo este episodio y ciertamente me tarde mucho porque también estuve algo ocupado y déjenme decirles que este fic será más largo que el otro ya que tendrá que pasar por vario universos y tengo varias ideas y la mayor parte de la información de la Batifamilia la estado sacando de los new52 y algunas cosas de los comic viejos por si tenían alguna duda

**Nana**: mucho gusto jejeje que bien que sigues leyendo mi fic y aun no me respondes de donde encuentro el fic de mi adicción heee.

Bien pues en realidad no lo mate solo que tenia que pasarle algo a tim drake y era obvio que tenia que andar con Batman y pues no puse a catwoman porque en si Batman no está muerto por que crees que no encontraron su cuerpo, pero en fin no olvides que el fic es de los Teen titans se jejeje Jasón es mi robín favorito.

**Guest**: me alegra que leas mi fic y que te guste significa mucho para mí que te tomes tu tiempo de dejar comentarios.

Y no no mate a Batman porque crees que no encontraron su cuerpo aunque claro no me voy a meter en detalles con eso.

Ha y Talía no es una buena madre el problema aquí es que tenía que Matar a tim Drake y tenía que dejar a un lado a Damián y no tuvo otra que irse con Talía , más a la fuerza que por obligación además de que no quise meter a Alfred.

Y pues lo metí porque es mi robín favorito además me gusta muchísimo mas Red Hood que Nigthwing.

Pues en realidad en mis fic solo los mencionare con creo que Batman salga en uno de mis fic ya que el fic es de lo jóvenes titanes no de Batman.

Y como lo tomara Raven mmm eso no te lo diré porque tendrás que leerlo.

Como se metió Dick, Dick es robín cunado crese se vuelve Nigthwing pero un tiempo estuvo con Deathstroke y el tiempo que estuvo con Deathstroke se izó llamara Renegade

He no lo sé tal vez le de algunos poderes de demonio jajajja

No ha slade no volverá a aparecer al menos en este no creo o tal vez solo lo menciones no lo se

Pues si Terra si entrara de nuevo es que tengo muchas cosas que explicar


	4. Dimensiones

**Bien aquí les dejo el cuarto episodio espero les guste y espero sus comentario y les recuerdo que se verán barios universos en este fic, en otras palabras varias versiones de raven y chico bestia espero sus comentarios y si alguno escribe fics les invito a que me inviten a leerlos o si han leído uno bueno que me lo recomienden**

**Episodio 4: Dimensiones **

Era un lugar negro todo a su alrededor era negro no se podía distinguir la longitud de distancia a la que se encontraba ya que prácticamente parecía infinito, en aquel lúgubre lugar se encontraba una chica pálida con cabellos violetas que se preguntaba en donde estaba o quien la había traído hay.

Al poco tiempo se empezó a de visar una figura de color verde que se acercaba, la chica no podía distinguirla ni darle forma ya que se miraba algo deformada cunado estuvo a pocos metros de ella una inmensa sonrisa de le dibujo a la chica porque después de tanto tiempo desaparecido por fin había podido ver a su amado esposo.

Rv: ¿Gar? ¿Eres tú?

Cb: por supuesto que soy yo, a quien más esperabas –con su típica vos de alegría

Rv: ¿dónde has estado?

Cb: mm por ahí asiendo el mundo un mejor lugar para ti y para mi

Rv: ¿Cómo has podido contactarme?

Cb: o cariño he aprendido un par de trucos nuevos, además quería verte no es un delito o si

Rv: claro que no pero me tenías muy preocupada

Cb: lo siento, supongo

Rv: cunado volverás

Cb: en cuanto pueda

Rv: me alegra que estés bien, ahora solo falta encontrar a robín

Cb: o por cierto él está conmigo no se preocupen

Rv: pero que tanto han estado asiendo

Cb: no hagas tantas preguntas, disfrutemos de nosotros por el momento

Y así el chico verde y la chica pálida se acercaron lentamente se abrasaron con cariño se miraron fijamente sus ojos mostraban pureza en uno por el otro sus cuerpos cálidos se juntaban el uno con el otro, el chico la tomo de la cintura a lo que ella por reflejo le paso las manos por el cuello y compartieron un dulce y largo beso, la chica extrañaba tanto esa sensación que cerro sus ojos para disfrutar el momento..

Lástima para la chica cunado abrió los ojos ya no estaba en aquel extraño lugar el contorno había cambiado ya no era negro al contrario todo estaba rodeado por fuego tenía un tanto parecido con Nevermore pero este despedía maldición por todos lados, se llevó más la sorpresa al ver que la persona que la sostenía ya no era su dulce Garfield sino un tipo rojo que se parecía a él.

Rápidamente la chica se aparta bruscamente y mira como su cuerpo se llena de marcas de scar la chica rápidamente se le viene a la mente la única persona que podía hacer aparecer esas marcas y era más ni menos que su padre, la chica se preguntaba como si su padre había sido derrotado hasta que la persona de rojo empezó a abalar.

Rb: que es lo que sucede Raven

Rv: tú no eres Garfield

Rb: o claro que lo soy cariño no te asustes

Rv: no tú no eres el tú eres uno de los seguidores de mi padre

Rb: tu padre, a que te refieres

La chica simplemente apunto con el dedo Asia el individuo, el Red Beast le tomo algún minuto darse cuenta de que su teatro se había caído y su verdadera forma había sido revelada hacia su amada ya que ese no era su plan.

Rb: o maldición, lo siento cariño no quería que te enteraras así

Rv: no me llames cariño, ¿y quién eres tú?

Rb: soy yo Garfield aunque mejorado

Rv: que tratas de decir

Rb: veras que yo fui el que reclamo los poderes de trigón

Rv: Garfield que has hecho

Rb: es por nuestro bien cariño solo busco lo mejor para ti

Después de eso la chica no podía de ver la escena que miraba sus ojos el amor de su vida siendo corrompido por las fuerza más malvada del universo por el mismísimo trigón, después de haber sido derrotado celas ingenio para destruir su vida y que fuera infeliz.

La chica no pudo decir más repentinamente aquella imagen se fue desvaneciendo rápidamente hasta que repentinamente avía abierto los ojos a pesar de que nuca los había cerrado o eso pensaba ella ya que se encontraba en su habitación y ya casi amanecía pero en toda la torre se escuchaba aquel estruendoso sonido de la alarme avisándoles a los titanes que había peligro, y algunos minutos después la vos de Cyborg se escuchó a su puerta.

Cy: raven, problemas es doctor luz

Rv: los alcanzo haya

El mitad robot no perdió tiempo y salió rápidamente al igual que su amiga extraterrestre salieron rápidamente hacia el centro del jump city el cual era atacado por Dr. Luz, la chica gótica no se quedó atrás casi después de que salieron sus compañeros ella salió para no dejarlos solo contra aquel villano que no era muy peligroso pero nunca hay que subestimar a los villanos aunque la chica estaba demasiado distraída y perdida en sus pensamientos, no se podía sacar de la cabeza si lo que había ocurrido hace un momento había sido un sueño, una visión, o simplemente había sido invitada a la mente de Garfield astralmente .

Dl: jajaja chiquillo insolentes creen que siendo solo dos podrán contra mí

St: snorlag no te burles de la ausencia de nuestros amigos

Cy: creo que te enseñare modales chicos

Dl: va donde dejaron a el zoológico ambulante, al chico mantequilla y la chica oscuridad

Rv: yo me encuentro aquí chico listo

Cy: raven cuidado tiene una nueva arma

Dl: o chiquilla esta vez no escaparas con mi nueva arma no importa que tan oscura seas la luz te iluminara

El Dr. Luz apunto su arma asía raven la cual simplemente miro fijamente ya que intentaba hacer un campo de fuerza pero no lograba crearlo ya que no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada como para realizar un ataque la chica solo cerro los ojos preparada para el impacto.

Después de algunos segundos pasaron lo único que vio al abrir los ojos fue a sus dos compañero muy asustado mirando el suelo, cunado la chica dirige su mirada asía el suelo mira el cuerpo del Dr. Luz tirado mientras de su cráneo chorrea sangre creando un charco de sangre a su alrededor y al igual que sus compañeros queda impactada con la escena.

Los jóvenes se reagruparon y trataron de ver desde donde había sido el dispara ya que asta ellos corrían peligro después de unas par de horas investigando se dieron cuenta de que el tirador ya hace tiempo de avía retirado del lugar.

Cy: sea quien sea ase tiempo que se fue

St: o amigos pero quien pudo ser tan malvado como para hacer esto

Rv: no lo sé pero al parecer solo quería eliminar a Dr. Luz

Cy: será mejor que regresemos a la torre chicas esto no me empieza a gustar nada

St: claro amigo Cy, aunque siento pena por el

Rv: ya está en un mejor lugar star

**A unas 500 metros de hay**

Se encontraba sentado el ejecutor de Dr. Luz quien tranquilamente reposaba su arma en un balcón de un hotel mientras tomaba asiento y encendía un cigarrillo y se preparaba para informar los acontecimientos a su jefe.

Dt: aquí Deatshot reportándose

Rb: como van las cosas

Dt: el objetivo fue neutralizado exitosamente

Rb: excelente sabía que podía confiar en ti

Dt: señor con todo respeto, deberíamos tomar medidas más drásticas

Rb: no te preocupes ya pensé eso, ha ocurrido algo inesperado

Dt: espero ordenes señor

Rb: enciérralos en la torre y vierte el líquido que te di en la torre después quédate en los alrededores a cuidar la torre

Dt: entendido señor

_**En otro plano de la realidad **_

**Patio escolar de la escuela gótica**

Las chicas de tés se culpaban una a la otra de lo ocurrido ya que por alguna razón culpaban al hechizo y las diferentes causas que pudieron causar semejante error en el claro esta cada chica defendían su postura contra la de la otra.

Jx: fue tu culpa

Rv: mi culpa no es mi culpa que no sepas realizar conjuros

Jx: claro que si se hacerlo, fue tu magia demoniaca lo que afecto el hechizo

Rv: no es verdad de seguro hiciste algo mal

Jx: lo que hice mal fue aceptar tu ayuda

Rv: si no hubiera estado hay hubieras volado la torre

Jx: y que si vuelo la Toree es mía

¿?: Disculpen chicas

Rv: no es tu torre, es la torre de los titanes

Jx: pues la construyo Cy por lo tanto es mía

¿?: Chicas

Rv: nosotros vivíamos antes que tu hay

Jx: porque Cyborg es buena per….

¿?:! CHICAS! –decía la vos que las intentaba interrumpir hacer rato un poco molesta

Las dos chicas dejaron de lado su discusión al hoy esa tercera vos hay que no se había percatado aunque de cierta manera la vos sonaba algo familiar para las chicas y lo confirmaron al darse vuelta y mirar a la persona que las estaba mirando detenidamente.

Jx: o santo suelo Raven

Rv: yo…

**Rv:** _**hola**_

Rv: qué demonios está pasando aquí

Jx: ahora son dos, tienes muchos trucos

**Rv:** _**chicas déjenme explicarles lo que sucede**_

Jx: oye ¿y porque te ves algo transparente?

Rv: o veras en realidad soy una proyección astral de mi misma

Jx: tú puedes hacer eso

Rv: si pero no de esa manera

**Rv:** _**bueno ya aprenderás luego tendrás tiempo pero ahora lo importante **_

Jx: acaso eres del futuro

**Rv: **no _**te equivocas, yo no pertenezco a este universo ni tampoco ustedes **_

Rv: otro universo, estamos en otro universo

**Rv: **_**en efecto están en otro universo, es por eso que me proyecte aquí para explicarles la situación**_

Jx: explícate entonces como nos largamos de aquí

**Rv: **_**si conforme a eso tendrán que atravesar varios universos antes de llegar al dominio de Doctor destino**_

Rv: y para que queremos a Doctor destino, lo que sé, es que si otra contraparte resulta en el mismo universo el simplemente te regresa a tu respectivo universo por que buscarlo si el vendrá a nosotras.

**Rv: **_**sería bueno si Doctor destino pudiera verlas en el plano de los multiversos y aun así tiene que llegar al dominio del Doctor destino para liberar a sus amigos.**_

Jx: espero Doctor destino tiene alos demás

**Rv: **_**si sus amigos fueron deportados, lastimosamente no tenían universo a cual volver fueron sustituidos así que lo encerraron en un lugar fuera de tiempo dentro de lo universos**_

Jx: si eso es verdad porque nosotros no fuimos encerradas

**Rv**_**: por la misma razón que Doctor destino no puede verlas**_

Rv: el hechizo de Jinx

**Rv:** _**en efecto**_

Rv: como cambiamos de universo

Rv: tiene que permanecer cierto tiempo cerca de tu contraparte en el universo en el que estas y se abrirá un portal entre los universos así podrán brincar de universo en universo unos tardan más que otros, debieron ser trasportadas cerca de tu misma en este universo búscate entre la gente y permanece junto a ti.

Jx: esperen un minuto porque con ella y con migo no

**Rv:**_** la razón es porque tu no eras un objetivo tu solo estuviste en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado con la persona equivocada, bien eso es todo no puedo permaneces más en esta forma astral **_

Las dos chicas estaba algo atónitas por la información que había recibido de una extraña proyección de una raven de otro universo rápidamente las dos chicas empezaron a debatir lo que debería hacer.

Jx: opino que esperamos a ese Doctor destino y lo obliguemos a regresarnos a todos

Rv: las cosas no funcionan así será mejor que me busquemos para terminar con esto rápido

Jx: y quien te puso a cargo

Rv: nadie es solo sentido común, no creo que no haya mentido

Jx: va tu ganas, donde te buscamos

Rv: mmm estamos en una escuela solo se me ocurre un lugar en el que puedo estar

Jx: a si en donde la cafetería, el gimnasio o en algún salo en especial

Rv: no me conoses, yo debo estar en la biblioteca

Y así las chicas se retiran del patio de la escuela y se dirigen asía la biblioteca de la escuela para encontrarse con la raven que habite ese universo, lastimosa mente cuando llegaron revisaron toda la biblioteca y no encontraron a raven en ella.

Jx: valla pera que bien te conoses hee… raven

Rv: silencio Jinx, sigamos buscado

Jx: tengo una idea te gustan los libros cierto

Rv: si pero no entiendo

Jx: tal vez no estés tan equivocada

Rv: explícate

Jx: tal vez viniste por un libro y después te fuiste a leerlo a otra parte preguntémosle ala encargada

Las chicas se acercaron a la entrada donde se encontraba el cubículo donde estaba la recepcionista de la biblioteca y rápidamente preguntaron a la señora que hay se encontraba si no había visto a una chica parecida a Raven.

Jx: disculpe señorita usted ha visto a alguien parecido a ella _–apuntando así raven _

Ba: o claro que si jovencita usted se refiere a la señorita Roth

Jx: entonces la ha visto

Ba: por supuesto ase unos 10 min vino a por un libro ¿acaso son amigas suyas?

Jx: he si somos sus amigas la estamos buscando ella es familiar suyo

Ba: o ya veo

Jx: nos podría decir donde esta o a donde se fue

Ba: la señorita Roth acostumbra leer en el patio cerca de aquel árbol junto alos arbustos

**Continuara…..**


	5. vida normal

**Episodio 5: vida normal **

Era un hermoso día para una chica de piel blanca y cabellos negros que estaban sentada debajo de aquel gran árbol mientras leía uno de los libros de la biblioteca, la chica bestia el uniforme escolar consistía en una camisa blanca y un chaleco su falda era larga y le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos.

Justo algunos minutos después de que la chica dejara el libro a un lado de ella sonó la campana y muchas personas comenzaron a transitar por los pasillos aunque la chica del árbol solo podía postrar su mirada en un chico en particular.

Era un muchacho de ojos azules , piel blanca y un deslumbrante pelo rubio , el joven llevaba pantalones grises, zapatos negro y su camiseta blanca tenia algunos botones desabrochados y llevaba su mochila medio tumbada, el chico caminaba por los pasillo junto a un grandulón de piel morena vestido casi de igual manera pero este si llevaba puesto su chaleco, los dos muchacho caminaban y algunas chicas los saludaban después de todo era muy populares pero como todo al final del pasillo una chica de cabellos dorados y una gran sonrisa que irradiaba alegría saludaba a los jóvenes mientras ellos simplemente le saludaban.

Rt: es una lambiscona…. _–decía la chica en vos baja para sí misma_

Jx: ¿a quién estas mirando? ¿Y quién es la lambiscona?

La chica del árbol al escuchar la vos de otra chica detrás de ella se impresiono pues nunca pensó que alguien la estuviera espiando o peor aún que la hayan escuchado hablar sola, la chica rápidamente se voltea pero queda sorprendida cunado se voltea y mira que son dos chicas realmente raras ya que su piel es de color grasienta y su color de cabello es muy inusual después de todo quien lleva el cabello rosa o morado, al voltear nota algo extraño en la chica del cabello morado pues le da un cierto aire de estarse viendo en un reflejo.

Rt: ¿quiénes son ustedes? _–preguntaba la chica nerviosa_

Rv: ha solo vinimos a hablar _–decía tranquilamente_

Jx: oye así que era aquel chico al que mirabas _–pronunciaba Jinx mientras apuntaba al chico rubio que caminaba por los pasillos _

Rt: yo no miraba a nadie y no se quien sean déjenme sola _– decía la chica mientras recogía su libro y se iba de hay _

Rv: genial Jinx lo arruinaste _–en un tono frio_

Jx: yo pero si tú en todos los universos tienes un espantoso carácter

Rv: en fin vallamos a buscarla para poder continuar

Jx: si es verdad, y por cierto rubio ¿E?

Rv: Agggg…. –mostraba su desprecia asía la insinuación de su compañera

Jx: vamos o es que los prefieres verdes jajajajaja

Y las chicas se dirigían en busca de la chica que se había ido de aquel enorme árbol pero por desgracia no apareció por ningún lado las dos chicas ya estaban algo cansadas y por así decirlo no podrían llegar a ningún lado si seguían buscando sin ningún plan alguno.

Rv: Necesitamos un plan

Jx: y supongo que tienes uno cierto

Rv: dividámonos para buscar

Jx: ha sí que ahora planeas desacerté de mi cierto

Rv: a que te refieres

Jx: planeas dejarme en este lugar aburrido _–decía la chica en un tono de culpicidad_

Rv: no sabes pero a hora que lo mencionas no sería mala idea

Y las chicas comenzaron una discusión en una de las bancas en donde descansaban un que la banca se encontraba cerca de un pasillo que lucía algo deshabitado o al menos eso pensaban las chicas puesto que de repente aparecieron aquellos dos chicos caminando por ahí y las chicas no evitaron escuchar lo que los muchachos decían.

Gd: vamos viejo tu sabes que siempre voy por mi hermana

Vr: lo se lo sé es solo que te digo que pasas mucho tiempo hay cunado pudiéramos salir a divertirnos

Gd: por supuesto que si viejo, pero tú eres hijo único yo tengo que cuidar a mi hermana si no mis padres me matan

Vr: mira tu hermana siempre esta con esa chica rara, deberías pedirle que la cuide o mejor aunque la lleve a casa por ti

Gd: en primera viejo esa chica no es rara y en segunda no es mala idea

Vr: lo ves, que no es rara viejo si no te conociera diría que te gusta ¿Cómo es que se llama?, ¿rotor? ¿Frankenstein? ¿Rábano?

Gd: Rachel, Rachel Roth

Vr: ves hasta sabes su nombre

Gd: lo dice el tipo al que le parece sexy la chica del valet gótico

Las dos chicas al escuchar la plática de los dos muchachos por los nombres mencionados dedujeron que siguiendo a ese par podría llegar a donde se escondía Rachel o mejor conocida para ellas como Raven.

Las dos chicas simplemente siguieron silenciosamente a los dos chicos hasta llegar a una habitación que se encontraba a un lado de la biblioteca que decía en letras enmarcadas sala común y en una pequeña hoja debajo de esas palabras que decía club de lectura para prescolares, las dos chicas esperaban escondida cercas del pasillo mirando a que los dos chicos que siguieron salieran de ahí lástima que para sorpresa de las chicas al único que vieron salir de ahí fue al grandulón que al parecer hablaba por teléfono con alguna chica por lo que podían escuchar.

Vs: lo siento Jiné, olvide que hoy nos veríamos en el café _–susurraba el muchacho al teléfono_

Je: nada de lo olvide de seguro estas con el holgazán de Garfield en los videojuegos_\- se escuchaba furiosa la chica del teléfono _

Vs: no linda, bueno si estoy con Garfield pero no en los video juegos solo vinimos con por su hermana –decía el chico tratando de tranquilizar a la chica

Je: tienes diez minutos para que te alejes a Garfield y llegues al café o si no olvídate de ir por mí después del valet -el tono de la chica era amenazante

Vs: está bien linda estoy en camino _–el chico resignado y pensativo_

_-Vs: y ha hora como dejo a Garfield sin que sospeche que voy a verme con jiné _

El chico entra nuevamente y mira a su amigo hablando con la chica que cuida de su hermana, caminando asía ellos tose un par de beses para llamar la atención de su amigo y este voltea rápidamente.

Vs: ¿interrumpo algo? –decía el chico un tanto insinuado

Gd: ha no que va viejo solo le decía a Rachel si podía llevar a mari a casa

Vs: creo que eso ya no será necesario viejo

Gd: a que te refieres amigo

Vs: papa llamo necesita que valla a los laboratorios

Gd: o vamos viejo no puedes llegar tarde – intentando convencer a su amigo de quedarse

Vs: lo siento viejo otro día será

Mientras tanto fuero de los pasillos se encontraban observando las dos chicas atentamente para poder convencer a Rachel de ayudarlas a cruzar al siguen plano de realidad.

Rv: bien después de que salgan entramos al salón antes de que ella salga –con una vos monótona y un tono de simplicidad al pronunciar sus palabras

Jx:…..

Rv: ¿entendido?

Jx:….

Rv: ¿Jinx?

Jx: ¿ha? ¿Qué quieres?

Rv: que pongas atención

Jx: ha si, ¿oye?

Rv: ¿qué?

Jx: el chico de ahí dijo jiné ¿cierto?

Rv: si ¿Por qué?

Jx: no por nada, pensé a ver escuchado mal

Rv: mmmmmm… agg...

Jx: mira salió de nuevo el tipo moreno _–la chica intentando cambiar el tema_

Rv: al parecer el otro no piensa salir

Jx: deberíamos acercarnos más para ver de qué hablan

Las dos chicas se acercaron a la puerta para ver que sucedía al otro lado de la puerta, al mirar se dieron cuenta que se encontraban tres personas el muchacho que antes había entrado con su amigo la chica a la cual buscaban al parecer los dos estaba hablando o algo así ya que Rachel solo intentaba esconderse detrás del libro que traía en sus manos y otra pequeña de cabellos rubios sentada en una péquela silla mientras sostenía un libro.

Gd: ha bueno creo que ya no será necesario que lleves a mari

Rt: ha no te preocupes _–decía la chica apenada detrás del libro_

Gd: mari es hora de irnos –_mientras volteaba a ver ala pequeña_

Mi: ha… hermano tan pronto quiero seguir leyendo

Gd: es hora de irnos

Mi: pero pensé que Rachel me llevaría a casa

Gd: o vamos pasaremos por un helado Rachel te llevara otro día

Mi: y por qué no, nos acompaña

Rt: he ¿yo? Es…te no no como crees mari _–la chica se exalto ante la invitación de la pequeña _

Gd: apuesto a que tiene cosas que hacer vamos mari

Mi: pero no quiero irme

Gd: mmmm….. Está bien Rachel no puedo acompañar si quieres pero por favor nos tenemos que ir

Rt: ¿Qué yo? Pppe..ro es que yo n..o no puedo

Gd: vamos solo será un helado además ase un momento habías aceptado acompañar a mari a casa y no he visto que en 5 min hicieras otros planes

Mi: si vamos Rachel –la niña con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara

Rt: mm bueno pero tengo que acomodar unos cuantos libro

Gd: está bien podemos esperar uno minutos mas

Rt: pueden esperarme afuera no tiene por qué esperar aquí no tardare –con una peculiar vos de timidez y nerviosismo

Gd: vamos mari salgamos Rachel nos alcanza en la puerta

Y los dos hermanos empiezas a caminar asía la salida del salón en donde se encontraban las dos chicas espiando la plática de los jóvenes y rápidamente tuvieron que moverse si no querían ser descubiertos por el par de hermanos aun que raven escucho la plática que llevaban los dos hermano al salir del salón

Mi: hermano porque actúas así con Rachel _–decía la pequeña con curiosidad_

Gd: a que te refieres mari no le he hecho nada

Mi: si pero siempre eres muy callado frente a ella

Gd: eso es porque ya es muy reservada

Mi: y no te agrada

Gd: claro que me agrada mari pero no lo entenderías es cosa de mayores

Mi: o está bien hermano, hermano

Gd: ¿Qué pasa mari?

Mi: porque tienes una foto de Rachel en tu cuarto

Gd: he yo... ¿a qué te refieres? –el chico se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de su hermana

Mi: he visto la foto que tienes de ella y escuche a papa decirte que la invitaras a salir

Gd: entonces esa es la razón por la que querías que Rachel nos acompañara

Mi: hice algo mala hermano

Gd: claro que no mari, es solo que no lo vulvas hacer –_decía el chico mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa _

Raven y Jinx al darse cuenta de que Rachel había quedado sola en el salón aprovecharon para entrar sin que nadie más se diera cuneta puesto tenía que convencer a la chica de que las ayudara permaneciendo cerca de raven para poder cambiar de plano.

Rachel no se percató de que sus dos seguidoras entraron a la aula puesto que aún estaba hundida en sus pensamientos ya que lo que solo podía imaginar y soñar había sucedido ese día el chico que tanto quería la había invitado a salir aunque fuese solo por la petición de su pequeña hermana.

_-me invito a salir con él, no puedo creerlo arella tenía razón se lo contare al llegar a casa es el mejor día de mi…._

Jx: ajammm jammm –simulaba una toz la chica para llamar la atención

Rt: ¿huumm? ¿Qué? Otra vez ustedes

Rv: oye espera no queremos molestarte

Rt: pues lo están haciendo porque me están siguiendo

Jx: oye tranquilízate cenicienta no queremos romper tu cuentito de hadas pero esto es importante

Rv: necesitamos hablar con Tigo

Rt: pero yo con ustedes no y si me disculpan tengo algo de prisa

Rachel sin hacer caso a las palabras de sus dos perseguidoras solo ignora las palabras dichas y sale por la puerta del salón puesto que no se quedaría hablar con dos chicas raras que la han estado siguiendo por toda la escuela.

Jx: agrrr.. Es hija de…

Rv: tienes que tranquilizarte Jinx en este universo no existen lo héroes todo es normal

Jx: si pero esto para nosotras no es real tenemos a quienes salvar

Rv: vallamos tras de ella

Las dos chicas se apresuraban a salir de aquel salón detrás de la joven conocida como Rachel pero algo llamo la atención de raven antes de salir del salón uno de los libro había comenzado a brillar con una luz de una tonalidad algo morada y llamo la atención de la joven hechicera

Rv: Jinx espera

Jx: ahora que, si no nos apuramos te nos vas a escapar

Rv: no espera Jinx, creo que ya no será necesario

Jx: a que te refieres con eso

Rv: mira ese libro de ahí, lo ves

Jx: es difícil no ver un libro que enciende luces sabes

Raven tomo el libro y sin temor lo abrió al abrirlo el libro tenía una espiral de tonalidades moradas en sus hojas que se hacía más grande y sin darse cuenta la intensidad de aquella espiral aumento las dos chicas quedaron segadas por los destellos de luz.

Cunado las dos chicas abrieron los ojos nuevamente por la monetaria ceguera que había provocado aquel destello de luz morada se percataron de que ya no estaban en aquel salón de clases si no ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía la sala de la torre T y sin que pudieran decir nada comenzó a sonar la alarme en la torre y una bomba de humo exploto de pronto seis sombras de jóvenes aparecieron en su respectivas posiciones de batalla, al ver estas posiciones raven reconoció la situación y rápidamente raven tomo la palabra para evitar una pelea innecesaria.

Rv: tranquilícense chico no somos sus enemigos

¿?: Porque creerte

Rv: porque soy una joven titán soy raven

¿?: Eres raven pero raven está aquí

Solo se escuchaba la vos de una chica que contestaba las preguntas de raven puesto que era muy extraño no lograba reconocer la vos de aquella chica , mientras platicaban el humo si iba dispersando poco a poco y cuando se pudo ver algo raven y Jinx se sorprendieron al ver lo que tenían en frente de ellas

Rv: y ustedes quienes son

Rb: yo soy la chica maravilla y nosotros somos los jóvenes titanes y tu quien eres

Jx: jajajajajajajajaja mírate jajaja mira

Rb: oye que le pasa a tu amiga

Jx: jaja que me pasa a mí que te pasa a ti usas falda robín

Rb: uso falda porque soy chica _–decía la chica maravilla en tono de molestia _

Jx: o pero mira alos demás jajajajaja una chica verde jajajajaja

Rb: y ustedes quienes son dijeron ser jóvenes titanes pero no los recuerdo

Rv: disculpa nosotros somos jóvenes titanes de otro plano de la realidad solo venimos de paso ella es Jinx y yo raven _–con una gran simplicidad en su vos_

R: espera entonces somos la misma persona _–lo decía con una monotonía y desinterés _

Rv: supongo que tú eres chica bestia, tú eres Starfire y cibarg? _–decía mientras apuntaba a los miembros restantes_

Fa: no no te equivocas mi nombre es Fiera _–la chica verde deslumbraba una gran sonrisa e hiperactividad_

Ca: y el mío es cyra

Sf: querida amiga te informo que yo no soy Starfire, mi nombre tamaraniano es sunfire

**Continuara…..**

Bien bien disculpen por haber tardado con el episodio de echo si fue bastante tiempo a lo mejor pensaba que ya lo había abandonado cierto pero la verdad es que Salí de vacaciones y pues cuando regrese tuve problemas con mi computadora jeje de echo exploto literalmente hubo un corto y pues me quede sin computadora pero aquí está ya el episodio siguiente.

**Pulgarcita:** es fácil el chico bestia de la primera historia es el que esta con Doctor destino y los demás Darkbeast es de otro universo en el cual estaban acumulados los poderes de trigón cuando fue derrotado.

No no creo solo se mencionara no olvidemos que el fic es de los teen titans

Tal vez si tal vez en algún universo alguna raven estará muerta

Pues veras me gusta mucho la relación de familia que tiene los robins entre si tal ves

No lo creo que si depende de que camino tome la historia

Bueno bueno espero sus reviwes y espero tener más lectores ya que la historia lleva muy poco vamos anímense a comentar la historia aun soy primerizo y espero y gusten mis historias y espero tardas poco en volver actualizar.


	6. Terry

**Episodio 6: Terry**

Raven al ver que en aquella realidad los géneros había cambiado por completo se tranquilizó puesto solo tendría que explicar y de seguro los ayudarían sin dudarlo solo tenía que encargarse de jinx y de que no hiciera nada que los molestara o que los hiciera dudar de sus palabras.

Rv: jinx guarda silencio

Jx: es que en verdad se ve tan... Tan... Graciosos

Rv: haa.. Miren chico disculpen a jinx no sabe guardar compostura _–decía la chica empática para que los jóvenes no se ofendieran _

Rb: no hay problema pero tu amiga seme ase familiar

R: si me lo preguntas se parece a hanx el tipo de la mala suerte _–en tono de desprecio desinteresada_

Rb: disculpen nos permitirían tener una reunión en privado _–con una voz firme y fémina_

Rv: claro por supuesto _–decía con calma_

Y lo cinco jóvenes se reunían fuera del living en el pasillo de la entrada de este para discutir si confían en la recién llegadas o atraparlas ya que la chica que no dejaba de reírse tenia parecido con aquel supe villano.

Rb: bien chicos que hacemos, confiamos en ellas o procedemos a encerrarlas

Ca: yo digo que les demos una oportunidad

Sf: podríamos confiar en ellas cariño

Fa: pues no se ven que sean malas personas

Rb: raven que piensas tú, que intensiones crees que tengan

R: dicen la verdad la chica es una de las diferentes extensiones que vive libremente en su mundo después de haber vencido a mi madre o en su caso tal vez allá sido padre no lo se

Rb: bien entons…. _– la chica es interrumpida por el chico empático_

R: pero no creo que debamos confían en la otra tipa al parecer también perteneció al Hive 5

Rb: entonces encerramos ala de pelo rosa mientras que la otra nos explique porque esta con ella tal vez la tiene como rehén

Los cinco jóvenes terminaron la reunión y se dirigieron asía el living una vez más pero antes de entrar activaron otra granada sónica antidisturbios para noquear a sus invitadas inesperadas y evitar alguna pelea innecesaria.

Horas más tarde…..

Raven despertaba en la camilla de lo que parecía la enfermería pero aun no podía abrir sus ojos y ver con claridad solo podía escuchar la plática que sostenía una chica y un barón que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Fa: ¿oye crees que se moleste? _–con un gran tono de duda_

R: no lo sé, guarda silencio _–en tono monótono_

Fa: pero hace mucho que no hablamos

R: shh. Guarda silencio

Fa: vamos por que siempre eres así con migo

R: fiera si no guardas silencio me iré y la tendrás que cuidar tu sola

Fa: no por favor rave me da algo de miedo a demás y si se molesta no me dejes solita –decía la chica poniendo una cara irresistible

Raven por fin puede abrir los ojos y levantarse lentamente mientras la vos se hacía cada vez más claras para ella , al voltear para los lados mira al chico de piel pálida meditando con su mantras mientras la chica de piel verde le ase infinidad se preguntas mientras lo mira de una manera de ternura.

Rv: pero que sucedió _–en un tono bajo y débil_

R: o valla has despertado -_evitando la cara de fiera y sus preguntas_

Fa: no nos mates por favor _–decía la chica mientras se ponía de rodillas_

Rv: porque debería matarlos _– decía la chica mientras alzaba una ceja en forma de duda_

Fa: por haberlas aturdido

Rv: que hicieron ¿qué? _–la chica subía su tono de vos_

R: tranquilízate no tenemos nada en contra de ti si no de tu amiga

Rv: de ¿jinx?

R: si leí su mentes y me di cuenta de que perteneció al Hive 5, pero no leí todo solo una revisión básica es por eso que las aturdimos no pude leer toda su mente así que tu dinos porque estas con ella

La chica empática estaba a punto de contestar su pregunto pero las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y entro un joven güero de cabellos dorados y ojos azules que bestia con un short y unos tenis deportivos que tenían detalles en dorado junto con una playera negra y unos guantes grises el joven entro y rápidamente dirigió su mirada asía la chica verde mientras el chico mas avanzaba empezaba a fruncir el ceño cada vez más hasta que estuve frente de ella empezó a hablar de una forma poco ortodoxa sin importar que estuviesen otras dos personas frente de ellos.

T: así que aquí te había metido verdad _– gritaba el joven sin apartar la mirada de la chica_

Fa: si estaba cuidando de la chica, y tú a donde fuiste ¿no te mire después de que el humo se disipo en el living? –ala chica sele dibujaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro

T: cállate y no es de tu incumbencia fiera y no trates de cambiar el tema que carajos ases aquí, que es lo que te había dicho _–el joven no cambiaba de tono de voz_

Fa: perdón es que robín dijo que… -_la chica fue interrumpida_

T: robín dijo nada fiera ya estoy harto de que me desobedezcas

El joven toma violentamente a la chica de su brazo lastimándola un poco y asiendo que se levante de donde está, algunos gemidos de dolor salieron de la chica mientras decía cosas como.

Fa: Ha me lastimas

T: no me importa eso desvistes de haber pensado antes de desobedecerme

Fa: por favor suéltame me duele mucho

T: cállate y camina

Fa: a donde me llevas, me tengo que quedar…

T: cállate nada de que me quedo bienes ha ora con migo

Tras escuchar y ver algunas acciones raven se molesta por la situación y decide detener a su compañero de equipo he intenta proteger a la chica conocida como fiera ya que para él no es la primera vez que mira que el tipo la trata de esa manera y a él, le molesta que alguien maltrate a fiera.

R: ya vasta Terry déjala en paz –con el tono de orden

T: no te metas monje brujo no es tu problema

R: no permitiré que la trates de esa manera

T: yo la trato como yo quiera imbécil es mi novia no la tuya

R: pero eso no te da derecho de tratarla a si estúpido

T: y tú qué sabes chico tinieblas nunca nadie te ha querido

R: déjala en paz he dicho

T: oblígame

El chico rubio suelta momentáneamente a la chica de piel verde y se pone en posición de batalla mientras el joven hechicero ase los mismo, mientras la visitante que los mira desde la camilla se le torna la situación algo peculiar y conocida pero visto desde un punto de vista muy diferente pero antes de que alguien hiciera un movimiento fiera salta en medio y mira al rubio.

Fa: detente por favor

T: fiera as te a un lado

Fa: iré con tigo pero ya deja esto en paz

R: ¿fiera? ¿En verdad tú?

Fa: si por favor no pelen aquí

T: ya la escuchaste niño sombra ella viene con migo

La chica el chico salen por las puertas mientras la chica de ojos verdes lleva la cabeza cabizbaja mientras se pueden escuchar ligero sollozos de su parte mientras sigue de cerca al joven de cabellos rubios.

Raven simplemente voltea a ver a su yo masculino para obtener una explicación de todo lo que ha presenciado ya que fue algo extremo lo que aquel chico hizo.

Rv: ¿Terry?

R: disculpa Terry es el novio de fiera tiene algún mes que se integró al equipo

Rv: pero la manera en que la trato

R: mm antes no pasaba eso

Rv: ase cuanto empezó

R: pues veras cuando llego parecía tratarla muy bien solo que hace unas dos semanas atrás empezó a tratarla así abecés la escucho llorar por la noche.

Rv; robín lo permite

R: no creo que sepa pero fiera no dice nada y Terry tampoco y las beses que he intentado los demás piensan que estoy celoso.

Rv: y no lo estas

R: ¿qué?

Rv: yo soy tu puedes decírmelo

R:…..

Antes de que el chico empático se decidiera hablar llegan dos de sus compañeras de equipo a la enfermería para sustituir a él y a fiera del cargo pero se sorprende que están teniendo una plática y fiera ya no se encuentra con ellos.

Ca: valla valla hermanito creo que era tu deber avisarnos cunado despertara y ¿Dónde está fiera he?

Rb: raven porque no nos llamas tés _– esperaba una explicación la chica maravilla_

R: lo que pasa es que acaba de despertar y fiera se acaba de ir junto con Terry

Rb: ha valla es un problema tener parejas en el equipo

Ca: no dices eso cunado estas en los brazos de Sun

Rb: ha bueno empecemos con las preguntas mejor

R: no iras por fiera y por Sun

Rb: no está bien con nosotros tres

Y los jóvenes pusieron toda su atención así a raven que trataba de imaginarse que preguntas le aria que lo mas probable es que preguntaría acerca de jinx y por qué y cómo llegaron a este plano de la realidad.

Rb: bien si no te molesta iniciaremos con el interrogatorio

Rv. Estoy de acuerdo

Rb: bien raven prepárate

R: está bien _– mientras toma posición de loto_

Rb: ¿qué haces junto con ella?

Rv: estamos en una misión de rescatar a nuestros compañeros

R: dice la verdad

Rb: ¿ella también es una titán?

Rv: si también es una titán, es una ex villana reformada

R: dice la verdad

Rb: como llegaron aquí

Rv: por un portal que se crea cunado paso cierto tiempo cerca de mi parte semejante

R: es verdad

Rb: bien eso es suficiente entonces tendremos que disculparnos con jinx

Rv: ¿Dónde está ella?

Ca: encerrada en la sala de interrogatorios

Rb: bien hasta que pase el tiempo para su partida se pueden quedar en las habitación de huéspedes que hay en la torre

Rv: ¿tienen habitaciones de huéspedes?

Rb: si ¿ustedes no las tienen?

Rv: no

Bueno iremos a liberar a tu amiga pues ir a comer algo o descansar lo que prefieras

Rv: gracias ¿y cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

R: unas 6 horas

Rv: nada extraño ha pasado en las últimas horas

Ca: además de su llegada no nada

Rv: me gustaría meditar un rato estaré en la azotea

Los demás jóvenes solo asienten con la cabeza y se quedan tranquilo en la enfermería hasta que la chica se retira.

Ca: Hermanito si no fuera porque ella es chica seria idénticos

R: se supone que a si debe ser

Rb: bien Cyra ve y libera a jinx

Ca: que porque yo ella es demasiado grosera

R: iré a meditar

**En el cuarto de interrogatorio…..**

La hechicera de la mala suerte se cansaba de esperar con esos grilletes que le había puesto el estar encerrada la estaba volviendo loca ya no soportaba mas no poder mover las manos ya hace algún tiempo que no la aprisionaba y ya no recordaba cómo se sentía estar presa, de repente la puerta se abre y entra una chica con algunas partes robóticas en el cuerpo y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Jx: que quieres

Ca: a pues vengo a pedir disculpas jajá bueno estas bien verdad

Jx: que me encierran y después se disculpan y piensas que están perdonadas se equivocan chica esta me las pagan

Ca: ha pues qué tal si te preparo algo de carne nos perdonarías

Jx: no

Ca: segura

Jx: si, la respuesta es no

Ca: tengo pay de mora

Jx: ¿qué?

Ca: pay de mora, delicioso pay de mora

Jx: está bien maldita te perdonara por esta ves pero ya sácame de aquí y donde está la bruja de raven

Ca: se fue al techo a meditar

Jx: está bien llévame a la comida muero de hambre

**Unas horas más Tarde….**

Todos se encontraban asiendo sus respectivas cosas antes de dormir y desde aquel indecente con Terry y fiera no los había visto nadie más y raven estaba algo inquieto puesto se preocupaba por la chica de ojos verdes.

Jinx y raven estaban sentadas en el sillón le living algo desesperadas por la tardanza que estaba tardando el próximo portal la primera vez solo les había tomado un par de horas aunque la chica empática estaba algo distraída puesto los sentimientos de raven emergían como agua suelta por toda la habitación se miraba a lenguas su preocupación.

Rv: iré a hablar con él, intenta distraerte jinx

Jx: va es aburrido si no está ciborg aquí

Rv: puedes hablar con Cyra

Jx: no es lo mismo

Rv: como gustes

La chica empática se acerca al chico de tés grasienta para intentar consolarlo puesto que ella ya había paso por esa preocupación una vez y como olvidarlo fue la ves que terra los había traicionado y casi mata a chico bestia en aquella cueva.

Rv: tranquilízate seguro fueron a pasear

R: no sé de qué hablas

Rv: estas preocupado por fiera

R: por qué piensas eso

Rv: porque tenemos los mismos poderes y tú aura es de preocupación

Y de pronto la alarma sonó por toda la torre y la gran pantalla se encendió y era Deathstroke una es militar que planeaba apoderarse de la ciudad y de destruir a los jóvenes titanes

Dt: saludos titanes, creo que habrán notado la ausencia de fiera y Terry

Rb: donde están maldita

Dt: tranquilízate niña tiene media hora para desactivar las bombas en los lugares donde las escondí y salvar a sus amigos

La gran pantalla se acaba y todos los titanes empiezan a salir por la puerta pero antes de que el joven empático saliera es detenido por la hechicera para hablar con él.

R: que pasa tengo que ir a salvarla

Rv: tranquilízate ella se encuentra en las cavernas de afuera de jumpcity

R: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Rv: una corazonada confía en mí

R: está bien debo irme

Rv: espera, las bombas una de ellas está en el muelle, la otra en el centro y una más en los trasformadores

Unas ves dicho esto el joven hechicero sale detrás de sus compañeros para compartir la información que la empática le había dado y una muy confusa jinx se acerca a raven.

Jx: no crees que deberíamos ir a ayudar

Rv: no debemos involucrarnos mucho con ellos

Jx: si pero…. _– la chica es interrumpida_

Rv: la puerta del living está brillando morado, igual que el libro aquella ves

Jx: pero y si no logran salvar a fiera

Rv: no te preocupes yo sé cómo terminara todo esto

Y así las dos chicas camina asía la puerta del living sabiendo que al pasar por ahí llegarían nuevamente a otro lugar que sería desconocido para ellas y que posiblemente mirar versiones de sí mismas con algún extraño cambio.

**Continuara…..**

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo jaja debí de haberlo subido hace dos días pero por obras del destino mi computadora volvió a fallar por eso tarde en subirlo jeje pero aquí esta espero sus reviews con ansia y dejar sus comentarios no les quita mucho tiempo anímense a dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios los responderles con alegría.

**Nana:** si gracias de echo escribir historias me ayuda mucho así aprendo un poco de gramática ya que soy pésimo escribiendo textos pero por algo se empieza.

Jajaja yo también me volví loco buscándolo en fin algún día lo ayearemos

Por el momento aún no lo he pensado pero pronto es que quiero meter varios posibles universos es fic estará algo largo y por el momento no mencionare a los demás solo me enfocare en los universos alternativos.

Tal vez lo recuerden o tal vez crearan otro momento jajaja

Am no creo no lo sé tengo que pensarlo pero si explorare muchas facetas de raven y chico bestia


	7. Demonios

**Episodio 7: demonios**

Era una noche fría las nubes negras tapaban la luz de la luna las calles se podía encontrar gente paseando bajo las luces de la ciudad tranquilamente como cualquier día de invierno en la ciudad.

Todo normal hasta que de repente un pequeño sismos ase estremecer la calles de la ciudad y robar la atención de todos las personas que circulaba por la calles muchas personas comienzan a susurrar cosas entre ellas y algunos policías detiene sus patrullas para divisar más de cerca con su vinculares cunado de repente se escucha nuevamente el estruendo seguido de un gran rugido y una ruidosa y estruendosa explosión de uno de los edificios.

El sonar de las sirenas y una ruidosa alarma de queda comienza a escucharse por toda la ciudad mientras las personas empiezan a desalojar las calles con gran pánico y temor que puede ser visible en sus caras.

Algunas unidades empiezan a trasmitir mensajes de auxilio desde sus respectivos radio para alertar a las únicas personas capases de detener semejante acontecimiento ya que hasta para los policías y algunos militares era imposible este era un trabajo para los jóvenes titanes.

P1: aquí patrulla 15 aun no hemos echo contacto

P2: hemos evacuado exitosamente el centro de la ciudad

P3: necesitamos algunos doctores y bomberos algunas personas quedaron heridas por la explosión

C: aquí central negativo p3 estas muy cerca del incidente es código rojo aléjese de hay ya han notificado a los titanes.

P3: negativo central me niego a abandonar gente inocente es nuestr.. Haaaa…

C: p3 responda p3 que sucede

P3: auxilio por favor ayunme….. **No podrás escapar de mi asqueroso estorbo** , no.. Aléjate por favor vete… no no…

C: aquí central hemos perdido a p3 tuvo contacto con el objetivo uno lo tenemos hemos escuchado su vos se encuentra cerca de donde fue la explosión informa de los sucedido a los titanes

**Cerca de la explosión….**

Dentro de los escombros del edificio se podría deslumbrar una figura fémina de alrededor de 2 M de altura que avanzaba asía delante con delicadeza mientras sostenía el cuerpo de un oficial en sus garras grandes y afiladas, la forma fémina se acerca más a alumbrado de la calle y deja ver una lúgubre piel de color rojo carmesí y unas extrañas vestimentas moradas que consistía en un leotardo trozado en dos piezas y una especie de taparrabo rasgado debajo de la parte inferior del leotardo simulando ser una especie de faldilla aunque su rostro no era visible a un en la oscuridad que cubría su cara se podía distinguir 4 ojos amarillentos y una tenebrosa sonrisa de dientes afilados que miraba fijamente asía el lugar por donde había llegado.

**Momentos antes a algunas calles de ahí….**

Tres chicos viajaba en su nave rápidamente asía las coordenadas que les habían dado los oficinas policiacas en donde se encontraba la gran amenaza.

Rb: bien chicos ya saben que hacer verdad

Cy: enterado robín llegar y silenciar objetivo

St: estas seguro de esto robín

Rb: por supuesto esta vez los detendremos de una vez por todas

Cy: robín tenemos que apurarnos tenemos alrededor de 5 min antes de que l objetivo 2 comience a moverse y llegue hasta aquí

Rb: entonces hay que apurarnos prepara el aturdidor que prepararon los monjes

Cy: de acuerdo robín entendido

St: robín llegando a las coordenas acordadas en objetivo se encuentra frente a nosotros

Rb: excelente ya saben que hacer suerte equipo

Y hace el chico maravilla se arroja desde las altura de esa nave mientras que el chico robótico empieza a cargar una especie de caño que apunta algunos metros de donde caería el petirrojo mientras la chica tamaraneana mira la situación con preocupación y duda.

El joven maravilla por fin toca tierra firme y rápidamente empieza a llamar la atención de aquella gran figura fémina asiéndola llamar por su nombre más conocido.

Rb: hey rage aquí estoy ben por mí

Rg: ¿?

Rb: ven por mi estúpida demonio o acaso tienes miedo

Rg: date por muerto maldito humano insignificante –con una tretica vos gutural

Rb: ven no te tengo miedo eres solo una temerosa demonio

Rg: haaa… estar muerto enano -extremadamente enfadada la chica demonio

Rb: ahora ciborg

Rg: ¿Ha?

Y sin percatarse de la nave que sobrevolaba por encima de ella es golpeada por un rayo azul que ase que se arrodilla en el pavimento mientras aruña algunas cosas que estén a su alcance mientras gritos de desesperación salen de sus labios demoniacos no tarda mucho cuando cae desmallada en el pavimento donde yacía tranquilamente mientras la nave empezaba a descender con una especie de jaula con algunos dibujos pintado alrededor de las paredes de la caja.

Rb: bien chicos larguémonos de aquí

Cy: enseguida robín

Rb: starfire empieza a esparcir el rastro fácil para nuestro otro invitado aun no estamos listos para contenerlo

St: está bien robín

Y así al chica tamaraneana sale con un líquido entre purpura y marrón en una frasco el cual va derramando mientras vuela asía las afuera de la ciudad y por ultimo termina estrellando en una cueva de las afueras después de eso la chica sobre vuela una vez más la ciudad mirando eventualmente que sus dos compañeros ya no se encuentran en las calles y se apresura a llegar a su torre.

**En las cuevas afuera de la ciudad…**

Un resplandor morado empieza a crear una gran espiral en el suelo de donde sale dos chicas de piel grasienta una con cabellos rosados y otra con cabellos morados muy confundidas al ver a su alrededor ya que se encontraban dentro de una cueva desconocida para ellas y desconcertadas empiezas a formularse preguntas entre sí.

Rv: ¿Dónde estamos?

Jx: yo que sé, se suponía que llegaría a un lugar donde tú estuvieras cerca

Rv: eso ya lo sé pero porque aquí

Jx: tal vez aquí vives

Rv: ¿en una cueva?

Jx: bueno nunca has tenido gustos normales eso se puede ver

Raven simplemente la mira con desprecio así su comentario que obviamente resultaba ofensivo para la chica empática puesto odiaba que la gente la tachara de chica rara justo cuando la chica formulaba una respuesta coherente y ofensiva para su odiosa acompañante la miro y su semblante había cambiado de burlesco a temeroso.

Rv: que es lo que te sucede a hora

Jx. A mi nada ¿pero podrías preguntarle a tu amigo peludo? –mientras apuntaba con el dedo detrás de ella

Rv: a que te refieres con amigo peludo

La joven hechicera se da la vuelta y se topa con una gran masa de pelos color verde muy familiar para ella ya que no era la primera vez que la miraba, al ver esto la chica sin pensarlo pronuncio palabras asía la gran masa de pelos que tenía enfrente.

Rv: chico bestia ¿eres tú?

Lb:….. –solo recibió fuertes respiros como respuesta

Rv: chic bestia soy Raven me recuerdas

Lb: yo… no… ser…. Chico…. Bestia….. Yo… ser… la… bestia…

Rv: me recuerdas

Lb: bestia- aburrido- donde - estar ….. Rage…..

Rv: ¿? ¿Rage?

Lb: tu…. Tener… olor… parecido…. A… rage….

Rv: Chico bestia ¿Garfield?

Lb: bestia…. Recordar… Garfield…

Rv: si Garfield recuerdas quien es

Lb: bestia… ser… nombre… Garfield

Rv: si tú eres Garfield

Lb: no… Garfield… débil… bestia… fuerte…. Bestia….. Buscar… rage….

La bestia da la vuelta a la salida y rápidamente empieza a percibir el olor que está buscando de rage para saber asía donde se la han llevado.

Rápidamente Raven se percata de las intenciones de la bestia y moviliza a jinx a seguir a la gran bestia peluda puesto los llevaría hasta rage que al parecer era el igual de Raven en este plano de la realidad.

Aunque la bestia se percata de que las dos chicas empiezan a moverse con intenciones de seguirlo no le da ninguna importancia y prosigue con su búsqueda y de pronto sus orejas se levantan en señal de que ha tenido éxito rastreando su olor.

La bestia sale rápidamente saltando de aquellas cuevas en dirección de la gran torre que se devisa en un pequeña isla Raven al ver eso se da cuenta de que tal vez su yo este con los titanes así que rápidamente habré un portal asía la gran torre para llegar primero que la gran bestia enfurecida

**En la torre T…. **

Dos jóvenes estaba sentados en el sillón del living mientras el líder monitoreaba algunas cámaras que avía colocado dentro de la caja para ver qué es lo que su posible prisionera intentara para escapar de ahí pero el demonio prácticamente permanecía inmóvil aunque algunas beses habría los ojos y miraba fría mente la cámara de seguridad que se encontraba oculta en la caja.

St: ciborg crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto

Cy: tranquila star estamos haciendo lo correcto veras que hallaremos una forma de recuperarlos

St: extraño mucho a nuestros amigos

Y sin dar aviso de llegada un portal se abre en medio de living de donde salen las dos chicas de pieles pálidas y miran a dos jóvenes confundidos por la entrada de estas y un silencio intenso es lo que proviene de aquella gran habitación en donde se encontraban asta que es rompido por la tamaraneana que sale rápidamente ha abrasar a la chica empática.

St: Raven

Rv: star me estas abrasando muy fuerte

Cy: ¿robín te curo?

Rv: de que hablan

St: y que haces con ella Raven, ella es un villana

Rv: wow wo esperen chicos creo que están malinterpretando déjenme explicar

Y antes de que la chica empática diera una explicación razonable un vos detrás de ellas empieza a formular preguntas para las chicas.

Rb: me muero de ansias de escuchar esa explicación, por que cual sería el motivo de acabar de verte encerrada en la prisión santa y ahora verte aquí de forma normal en la sala

Rv: a que te refieres con encerrada en la prisión espiritual

Rb: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y qué quieren?

Rv: veras nosotras no per tenesmos a este plano de la realidad

Rb: entonces no eres la misma Raven demoniaca

Rv: no me temo que no

Rb: así que viajes entre dimensiones he ¿cuenta me mas y ya veremos si creo tu historia?

Rv: pues en resumen sol venimos de paso necesito pasar algo de tiempo con mi otro yo y no retiraremos estamos en una misión de rescate

Rb: ni creas que te dejare acercarte a rage podrías liberarla

Jx: mira pelos pinchos te guste o no, nosotros nos queremos larga de aquí antes de que esa cosa peluda llegue hasta aquí

Cy: cosa peluda dices ¿de color verde?

Jx: si ¿porque?

Rb: maldición por esa razón estaba tan callada sabía que la bestia vendría a buscarla y la liberaría para seguir peleando

Rv: a que te refieres con seguir peleando

Rb: no sé qué suceda en tu realidad pero aquí chico bestia se transformó en una bestia incontrolable y tiempo después Raven comenzó a ser dominada por rage y siempre están en constante pelea

Y de pronto las paredes comenzaron a retumbar hasta que una de ellas se vino a bajo dejando ver a la gran bestia mirando y olfateando todo a su alrededor.

Los chicos al ver esto tomaron posiciones y robín grito su frase típica de combate titanes al ataque y los tres titanes intentaron contener a la bestia pero sus esfuerzos era inútiles mientras que ciborg intentaba noquearlo con su láser robín intentaba congelarlo parte por parte pero la bestia era demasiado fuerte y siempre se liberaba de los ataques de sus ex compañeros mientras tanto starfire dudaba sé si atacar o no puesto le dolía tener que atacar a quien alguna vez fue su amigo ya que ella savia que muy en el fondo el seguía dentro de ese mostró.

Al final starfire decide no atacar y empieza a descender la bestia al mirar este acto de debilidad aprovecha para lanzar un poderoso zarpazo asía la chica, Raven al ver este acto rápidamente corre a ponerse frente a su amiga tamaraneana todo esto echo por algún reflejo o algún instinto pero por alguna razón tubo la corazonada de que la bestia jamás la atacaría a ella y como por arte de magia miro que la bestia había detenido su ataque contra la chica y simplemente la miro fijamente a los ojos hasta que intento formular algunas palabras.

Lb: la… bestia…. No lastimar… rage….

Rv: ¿porque?

Lb: bestia…. Aburrirse.. Sin.. Rage

Rv: entonces bestia no está preocupado por rage

Lb: bestia. No… saber

Rv: tú sientes algo por rage

Lb: por… que… chica… morada… aparecer…aquí.. Preguntar.. Eso..

Rv: porque pelean tú y rage

Lb: bestia… demostrar… rage… fuerte…

Rv: mmm hagamos un trato bestia te parece

Lb: bestia… no.. Entender…

Rv: dejaremos ir a rage si prometes luchar fuera de la ciudad y cunado allá problemas tu ayudaras

Lb: sí.. Bestia.. Hacer.. Eso… humanos… dejar… en… paz.. bestia .. y .. rage

Rv: si bestia y rage podrá estar solo sin que lo molesten

La bestia simplemente asentó con la cabeza y Raven miro a robín esperando a hacer lo que ya se había acordado pero este actuó negativamente

Rb: no creerás que voy a tomar su palabra en serio verdad, no la dejara ir

Rv: pero es la única forma además si no la liberas por la buenas él lo hará por las malas

St: es verdad amigo robín Raven tiene razón deberíamos intentar igual si no lo asemos él lo ara

Y así convencieron al robín de que dejara salir a rage de la jaula y convencieron a la bestia de esperar afuera de la torre, robín se acerca a los controles y saca la jaula por un montacargas asía la costa de la torre seguido por lo demás titanes la bestia al ver esto se queda mirando fijamente la caja.

Las compuertas de la caja que se abre para dejar salir a la demonio que contenía sus paredes es abierta y poco a poco se ve la imagen de aquella feroz mujer sonriendo puesto que puede ver la libertad frente a ella para seguir asiendo de la suyas y sin pensarlo dos bese sale dispara frente a la bestia para seguir pelando pero este en bes de responder empieza a intentar hablar con rage.

Lb: bestia- no…. Pelear…. Rage…

Rg: acaso tiene miedo bestia

Lb: bestia… preocupado.. por rage…

Rg: ¿? No me hagas reír

Lb: bestia. Hacer … trato.. Humanos..

Rg: ¿?

Lb: bestia.. prometer… no.. pelear.. cerca… de… humanos.. humano… liberar… rage

Rg: ¿hiciste eso por mi?

Lb: bestia… aburrido… sin.. rage… bestia. Gustar…tiempo.. con…rage…

Rg:….

Rg: bestia… necesitar…rage…. Bestia… querer… rage… venir…. Con migo…. Rage querer..

Rg:…

Lb: rage… querer…. Ir.. con… bestia… vivir… tranquilos….

Rg: si

Rage y la bestia se alejan rápidamente mediante grandes salto que da la bestia con rage en sus brazos rumbo a un lugar donde jamás volverán a molestar a algún habitante de jumpcity.

Antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa las dos chicas viajeras entre plano paralelos se dieron cuenta de que la caja de donde había salido rage empezó a brillar con la iluminante luz violeta que indica que es momento de irse a, el siguiente plano.

**Continuara…..**


	8. Rose Wilson

**Bien aquí empieza el episodio espero les guste este episodio y por favor dejen sus reviews con sus dudas o sus sugerencias si gustan pueden decirme que universo les h gustado más y hare un fic basado en ese universo espero hacer algo extenso este fic a diferencia del otro y quiero agradecer a los que leen el fic que aunque no dejan reviews leen el fic mi primera historia ya arre vaso los 2000 visitas a diferencia de esta historia y la otra de segundas oportunidades los invito a que pasen a leerlas.**

…

**Episodio 8: Rose Wilson**

Las dos chicas miran a los titanes restantes que se encontraban en las afueras de la torre T las dos chicas se acercaron y Raven agradece a robín el haber entendido y haber resuelto el problema pacíficamente.

ST: o nuevas amigas ya conocidas en verdad tiene que irse _–cabizbaja la tamaraneana_

Rv: si tenemos que liberar a nuestros compañeros _–con una tuene vos_

Cy: fue bueno volverte a ver

Rb: es verdad debimos escucharte cuando nos lo pediste

Rv: a que te refieres

Rb: cunado hubo problemas no usamos la cabeza y solo lo empeoramos y tú has solucionado todos los problemas de una manera pacífica _–decía robín con resignación_

Jx: ajam jam debemos irnos –decía mientras apuntaba a su muñeca mientras simulaba medir el tiempo

Rv: es verdad gracias por todo chicos

St: no gracia a ti amiga Raven

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar asía la caja puesto sabía que atravesarla las aria cambiar de plano y no sabía que esperar puesto no estaba seguras que les depararía la suerte una vez que atravesaran el portal y como otra vez las chicas se sumergen en la luz que las siega.

**En el plano original de los héroes…**

En la sala de los titanes se reunían lo que parecía un equipo de héroes aunque mirándolos más de cerca el grupo de héroes parecía más un grupo de supervillanos que estaban ala espeta de escuchar el siniestro plan de su líder.

De pronto las puertas de living se abrieron todas las mirada se dirigieron a la persona que abría las puertas y Hera más ni menos que su líder un chico bestia demoniaco con una sonrisa perturbadora y al parecer ya con un cuerpo un tanto más tonificado simplemente hizo una seña y todos pusieron atención.

Db: bien escuchen con atención chicos –sonaba una voz gutural

Rd: bien

Rg: si, bien señor

Al: ya era hora viejo

Ce: como sea

Db: ase poco hemos llegado a este plano del universo y como tal nuestro plan tiene que ponerse en marcha ahora

Al: ¿y cuál es el plan?

Y como si no lo hubiese escuchado el comentario de arsenal fue completamente ignorado por Garfield mientras se percataba que faltan dos de los subordinados en la sala, y rápidamente dirige su mirada asía renegade.

Rb: ¿Dónde están?

Rd: no lo sé señor, permítame buscarlos

Rb: no déjalos ya iré yo a….

Es interrumpido por la puerta del living abriéndose mientras entraba el ya como sido Red Hood mientras era seguido de Tim Drake ahora portando el manto del problemático Red x.

Rb: espero que tengan una buena razón para llegar tarde

Rh: disculpe señor es solo que tenía que explicarle algunas cosas a Tim

Rb: que no vuelva a ocurrir entendido, espero que le hayas explicado al chico las reglas

Rh: dela mejor mañera posible ¿verdad?

Rx: si

Rb: excelente ahora escuchen nos dividiremos por ciudades, nos dirigiremos asía las prisiones y liberaran a todo a que que le guarde rencor a los héroes.

Al: ¿haa? Y ¿si ellos con quiere cooperar?

Rb: matarlos para darle el ejemplo a los demás entendieron

Todos menciones al unísono de manera positiva dándole a entenderé que había comprendido el plan tenía que sacar del juego a los súper héroes de forma que no sospecharan de forma directa quien los había liberado y así tomarlos por sorpresa a todo aquel que se salva si es que algún héroe se salva de enfrentarse a un millar de supervillanos.

Rb: ahora Cheshire y arsenal vallan a central city

Ce: entendido

Al: desacuerdo

Rb: Red Hood y Red x diríjanse a Star city

Rb: renegade y revanger ustedes a ghotica

Rg: Wii me toco con renegade

Rd: de acuerdo señor

Rg: vamos chico sexy que estamos esperando

Al: espera un minuto nosotros haremos el trabajo y tú que harás

Ce: cállate antes de que hagas que nos maten

Rb: está bien yo iré a central city tu aras mi trabajo

Al: y a donde se supone que irías

Rb: metrópolis

Al: metrópolis, dices que iras con el chico grande

Rb: algún problema con tu trabajo

Al: oye sabes que solo bromeaba cierto

Rb: me miras sonriendo

Al: no pero tú sabes todo agrupación tiene alguien gracioso, la liga tiene a flash los titanes te tenía a ti, tú sabes yo solo me hacía el gracioso

Rb: acaso es demasiado trabajo para ti

Al: no es solo que, am este no creo que sea fácil derrocar al explorador en rojo y azul

Rb: para mi es solo un niño vendiendo galletas recuerda que tengo los poderes ilimitados del poderoso trigón, además Superman es afectado por la magia como cualquier mortal

Al: oye viejo puedo... Perdón señor ¿puedo tener mi antiguo trabajo?

Rb: larense ya que demonios esperan

Al: ese es un ¿sí?

Ce: vamos nos antes de que te un das mas

Y ha si todo empezaron a tomar rumbo así sus diversos puntos de trabajo ya que no sería fácil liberar y poner a todos los villanos a órdenes del red beast pero sería eso o morir a manos de seguidores del red beast.

**Regresando a unos de los planos alternos….**

Después de experimentar nuevamente la sensación de ceguedad producida por la luz morada las chicas se encontraron nuevamente en la torre de los titanes solo que esta ves las chicas había llegado a lo que parecía una noche tranquila para los jóvenes héroes que vivía hay.

Las dos chicas caminaron lentamente por el living pero antes de salir del el pudieron escuchar algunas boses muy bajas que provenían del otro lado del sillón por lo que parecía ligeros gemidos que provenían detrás del sofá del living las chicas se desconcertaron aunque eso cambio cunado del sofá pudieron notar que se podía notar el ras de la cabeza de una persona que portaba una máscara bicolor de negro y anaranjado las chicas rápidamente se pusieron en formación de ataque pero la cosas empeoraron cunado una mano verde algo alterada son tenía el filo del descanso del sillón.

Raven lo único que pudo pensar es en que el villano conocido como slade estaba matando silenciosamente al chico bestia mientras los demás titanes dormían o tal vez chico bestia era el último titán en pie tal vez los demás titanes ya había sido asesinados de la misma manera algunos de estos eran los pensamiento que recorrían la mente de la hechicera y sin pensarlo dos beses salto para atacar y liberar al chic verde de su agresor.

Se escuchó como el sillón fue partido a la mitad y dejaba ver a una chica de piel blanca desnuda que tenía un hermoso pelo gris que llevaba la máscara bicolor y en el suelo a un confundido y perplejo chico verde que estaba completamente desnudo y antes de que cualquiera de las chicas reaccionara la chica de pelo grises le apago las luces ala hechicera de una fuerte patada en la cara.

De pronto aparecen los titanes restantes en el living a mitad de la noche y miran una escena algo extraña para la hora que era miran a un león verde que mantiene en el suelo a lo que parece ser jinx y a un lado a un Rose Wilson desnuda y aun lado lo que parece ser a una Raven desmallada rápidamente robín tomo la palabra.

Rb: pero que es todo ese escándalo ¿y porque estas desnuda rose?

Rw: intrusos ellas nos interrumpieron

Rb: ¿qué?

Rw: ellas entraron a la torre y….

Rb: espera los interrumpieron, pero que demonios aseen aquí

Rw: he larga historia lo bueno es que las detuvimos de seguro son espías y esa no es Raven en realidad es Madame Rouge

St: o amigo robín no deberías ser tan severo ellos evitaron un ataque nocturno

Cy: entonces que asemos

St: Amigos míos ustedes creen en verdad que nuestra amiga Raven allá regresado por fin

Rb: no lo sé star pero ya es tarde mañana lo arreglaremos

Rw: bien yo me iré a dormir

Rb: por supuesto que no, primero ponte algo de ropa, segundo limpiar este desorden

Cb: entonces yo si me retiro chicos

Rb: a donde crees que vas ayudaras a rose y hablaremos de que estaban haciendo aquí mañana por la mañana

Cb: hooo vamos viejo

Rb: ciborg lleva a jinx a el salón de interrogatorios pasara la noche encerrada hay mañana hablaremos con ella yo y star nos encargaremos de la supuesta Raven.

Cy: está bien, después de eso puedo ir a dormir de nuevo

Rb: claro ciborg

Cy: buyaaaa

St: nosotros también deberíamos ir a dormir robín

Rb: no estar tengo que averiguar que sucedió aquí, tengo que saber si en verdad es Raven y si es así donde ha estado todo este tiempo.

**Continuara….**

**Bien hasta aquí el episodio es algo corto porque estoy algo ocupado de echo se me hizo que me tarde en subirlo bueno espero ver sus reviews pronto y la idea de rose Wilson y chico bestia la saque de los new 52 en un futuro posible chico bestia se vuelve el líder de la liga de la justicia y está casado con Rose Wilson y tiene una hija.**


	9. Recuerdos y Decisiones

**Bueno aquí les traigo este nuevo episodio espero lo disfruten y me gustaría preguntarles algo ¿en verdad les esta gustando el fic o es aburrido? Es que veo el número de visitantes y con solo 169 visitas desde que lo inicie y poco reviews pues me hace pensar que no es de su agrado.**

**vosty88: gracias por leer el fic sé que no dejas reviews pero hace una semana me di cuenta de que tú eres quien escribe el fic de Despertando de un largo sueño y de Conociendo a nuestros padres jóvenes jaja en fin muy buenas historias me gustan mucho y espero a que actualices jaja bueno asta horita me di cuenta soy algo distraído **

…

**Episodio 9: recuerdos y decisiones**

Era un lugar peculiar era como estar en la nada pero ala ves no estaba hay llevo algunas horas aquí he intentado meditar pero es imposible hay demasiado silencio en verdad no recuerdo mucho que paso como llegue aquí o quien me trajo aquí el lugar parece no tener fin no hay una puerta, no hay un final o una pared simplemente es un lienzo en blanco infinito es desesperante, pudiese caminar pero creo que no me llevaría a ningún lado.

La angustia me invada no lo sé pero por alguna razón estoy extremadamente angustiada me siento sola en este lugar, de pronto algunas lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis ojos y se abren camino por mis mejillas hasta que llegan al borde de mi rostro y caen a un suelo blanco como todo lo que hay aquí cierro los ojos en un intento de para las lágrimas pero es imposible en un tonto intento por liberar tensión y agonía pego un fuerte grito.

_-AUXILIO, HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ, NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA_

Esto es sofocante nunca saldré de aquí de pronto me desplomo contra el suelo blanco ya nada puedo a ser pasare el resto de mi vida aquí sola majas volveré a ver a mis amigos jamás volveré a verlo a él, los extraño a todo por dios hasta extraño a esa inoportuna jinx que ciertamente aun que su compañía no ha sido la mejor comienzo a comprender que en realidad solo es insegura pero eso ya no importara tenía una misión y ahora esto no sé cómo llegue tal vez ya he muerto eso debe ser después de todo soy un demonio haciendo cosas buenas no puedo ir al infierno pues he hecho el bien y seria absurdo creer que me gane el cielo puesto que soy un demonio, tal vez este es mi castigo eterno vagar en la soledad , castigo por ser creación de una abominación este es mi limbo este será mi hogar por la eternidad.

Ya solo mis recuerdos tengo es lo único que me mantendrá cuerda por el momento, recuerdo cuando era niña no podía mirar a mi madre pero recuero que en mi cumpleaños se escapaba y en la noches antes de dormir cantaba una dulce canción de cuna a pesar de que yo ya no era una bebe, si cierro los ojos aun la puedo escuchar.

_Tranquila mi niña…. _

_Deja de llorar…. _

_Y te voy a compra un pajarito que pueda cantar… _

_Y si el pajarito no quiere cantar…. _

_Mama te traerá un sonajero que te va legrar…. _

_Y si el sonajero no quiere sonar…. _

_Un lindo juguete te voy a comprar… _

_Y si con el juguete no quieres jugar….. _

_Te voy a comprar una cuna donde puedas soñar….. _

_Y si con la cuna no quieres soñar… _

_Mama te dará un compañero con quien puedas jugar…. _

_Y si tú no quieres jugar…. _

_Mama te traerá un caballito que puedas montar… _

_Y si al caballito no quieres montar… _

_Seguirás siendo la más dulce pequeña de esta ciudad._

La canción suena tan real se siente como si mama estuviera aquí y yo estuviera recostada en sus piernas y ella acariciara mi cabello.

Aa: aquí estoy Rachel

Creo que mis recuerdos ya aun sucumbido a la locura ahora parece como si pudiera oír a mi mama hablar creo que mi castigo en este lugar será agitador.

Aa: Tranquila mi niña…. Deja de llorar…. …. Rachel abre lo ojos hija

…

**Pv. Normal**

La chica empática abre los ojos lentamente y se percata de que su cabeza está apoyada en las piernas de una señora que cubre su cara con una túnica blanca y solo deja ver algunos mechones de cabello la chica rápidamente se levanta de esa posición asustada por la sigilocidad de la mujer.

Pero esta la detiene y la intenta tranquilizar, el intento por tranquilizarla funciona y Raven se da cuenta de que es mama la que le ha estado cantando en ese lugar.

Rv: ¿mama eres tú?

Aa: si Raven soy yo

Rv: ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué ases aquí?

Aa: no creerás que dejaría solo a mi dulce pequeña niña

Rv: madre como podemos salir de aquí

Aa: no lo sé hija

Rv: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Aa: tu preocupación, tu inmensa preocupación

Rv: ¿a qué te refieres madre?

Aa: te has estado llenando de preocupación hija mía y al igual que los celos, la ira y el amor tu preocupación te empezó a consumir.

Rv: he sido muy descuidada

Aa: no es tu culpa hija mía lo que pasa es que te has hecho daño a ti misma sin darte cuenta.

Rv: ¿a qué te refieres con eso? Yo sé que los chicos están en peligro pero es nuestro trabajo siempre lo estamos ¿Por qué esta bes es diferente?

Aa: veras hija esto no tiene que ver con tus amigos, bueno no con todos sino solo con el chico verde

Rv: ¿chico bestia?

Aa: si hija el, pareces estar ligada a el de alguna manera y estas preocupada por el pero esta gran preocupación la está causando amor he ira y celos.

Rv: pero no he sentido nada

Aa: es porque lo desconoces

Rv: ¿aun no comprendo?

Aa: hija mía tus emociones no nacen por si solas tiene que ser impulsadas y en ti nació amor dime por qué razón o como nación

Rv: no lo recuerdo

Aa: lo ves, tal vez tú no lo has pensado pero la emoción de amor ha estado impacientemente preocupada por no recordarlo, aunque inconsciente mente si lo sabes.

Rv: ¿quién?

Aa: hija esa pregunta solo la puedes contestar tu

Rv: no lo se

Aa: dices no recordar cómo llegaste pero en realidad lo sabes pero fue demasiado para ti verlo así que lo bloqueaste

Rv: explícamelo madre

Aa: en tu camino has visto lo que habría ocurrido si hubieses elegido algunas de las opciones que en tu mundo no tomaste, cada decisión es un camino hija mía

Rv: eso que tiene que ver con migo madre

Aa: todo hija mía en tu camino que as notado que siempre es constante

Rv: he visto algunas cosas raras pero no sé a qué te refieres

Aa: as memoria hija mía, recuerda

La hechicera comienza a recordad por todos los lugares que jinx y ella había cursado encontrando la peculiaridad que había notado en cada uno de los diversos planos de realidad pero no se daba cuenta de lo que se refería su madre hasta que de pronto entre todo aquel retroceso de pensamientos escucho una grase que hiso que sus ideas se acomodaran.

_-HOLA RAE _

Esas palabras empezaron retumbar por su cabeza solo esa corta frase, aquel muchacho que siempre intentaba llamar su atención aquel estúpido bromista que siempre intenta sacarle esa sonrisa Garfield Mark logan esa era el factor de la constante en todo los distintos planos de universos de alguna manera el y ella estaban juntos sin importar que decisión tomaran sus caminos siempre se juntaba de una manera u otra.

Rv: Garfield

Aa: así que así es como se llama ese chico él fue la gota que derramo le baso cunado lo miraste con esa chica tu preocupación llego al limite

Rv: él y yo siempre terminamos juntos

Aa: es porque él te complementa hija mía el cura tu soledad que te dejamos tu padre y yo, el problema está cuando en uno de los mundos uno de los dos se ausenta las cosas tiene que anivelarse y toman un camino muy diferente

Rv: a que te refieres madre

Aa: en este plano del universo tú no existes o más bien tú desapareciste como persona y las cosas tuvieron que cambiar y aun te falta camino por recorrer hija es por eso que te daré esto.

La señora de túnica blanca saca una esfera cristalina de una de sus mangas y se la entrega a la chica empática, está la toma con curiosidad mirando aquella bola transparente preguntándose en que le ayudara.

Rv: ¿madre que es esto?

Aa: es un recipiente hija podrás poner energía vital en él, la misma que te está permitiendo pasar de planos

Rv: para que me la das si eso no es problema

Aa: tal vez ahora no sea problema pero como te he dicho no existes aquí por lo tanto no podrás dejar este plano, para eso te entrego esto pídele que la llene con su erguía para que puedas cambiar de plano y guárdala por si lo necesitas más adelante.

Rv: gracias madre

Aa: te quiero hija y recuerda… Seguirás siendo la más dulce pequeña de esta ciudad….

…

**En la sala de enfermería…..**

Se encontraba una preocupada starfire y un exhausto robín sentado mirando por la ventana de la enfermería mientras miran a un chica que se parecía a su amiga Raven desmallada en la enfermería de la torre y el chico maravilla estaba a punto de caer dormido puesto no había dormido nada ya en 24 horas pero la chica que descansaba en la camilla abrió los ojos repentinamente.

Rápidamente los dos chicos no perdieron el tiempo y entraron rápidamente a la enfermería para comenzar con las preguntas hacia la chica, robín fue el primero en hablar.

Rb: ¿Quién eres tú?

Rv: Raven

St: amigo robín eso fue descortés ¿te encuentras bien amiga?

Rv: si star me encuentro bien ¿algo desorientada que paso?

St: la amiga Rose te dio una fuerte patada

Rb: star este es un interrogatorio por favor

St: pero amigo robín yo solo quería ser amable

Rv: está bien star déjalo

Rb: ¿de dónde bienes?

Rv: de Jump city

Rb: mientes no has estado aquí en años

Rv: perdón debí ser más específica de mi Jump city

St: amiga Raven acaso tienes tu propia Jump city

Rb: no star está claro que está jugando con nosotros

Rv: otra vez lo están malinterpretando, lo que quiero decir es que no soy de este universo

Rb: ¿Qué ha que te refieres con eso?

Rv: estoy en una misión para rescatar a mis amigos de un terrible final solo estoy de paso aquí y por el resto de universos que restan para llegar a ellos

Rb:….

St: hay mas ¿Cómo yo?

Rv: si

Rb: podemos ayudarte en algo

Rv: no solo necesitamos esperar a que mi energía vital se sincronice con la de este mundo y mi contraparte para irnos ¿dónde está jinx?

Rb: esta encadenada en la cámara de interrogatorios ¿acaso ella es una titán?

Rv: si en efecto ella es una titán

Rb: bien te creo no parece que mientas solo hay un problema nosotros no tenemos una Raven con nosotros lo lamento

Rv: ya veo _–dice la chica cabizbaja_

St: no te preocupes amiga rave buscaremos la forma de ayudarte verdad robín

Rb: si, por el momento lo mejor será liberar a tu compañera estará molesta por mientras descansa.

Los dos jóvenes salen de la sala de enfermería y se dirigen a la sala de interrogatorios para liberar a la compañera que esta Raven a la cual tenía como prisionera y disculparse pero tenía que estar seguros por eso tomaron medidas como estas aun que las preguntas se formularon mientras los jóvenes caminaban.

St: ¿Qué pasa robín?

Rb: aun no puedo creer que allá mas como nosotros

St: cierto no sabía que hubiera más starfire seria lindo conocerme y pedirle ser mi amiga a mí misma.

…

**Mientras tanto en la sala…**

Se encontraban dos jóvenes acaramelados compartiendo un apasionado baile de lenguas en el sofá del lugar mientras son interrumpido por un joven mitad robot.

Cy: hajamm hajamm…. Disculpen chicos

Rw: espero que sea importante

Cb: que pasa viejo

Cy: saldré por unas refacciones podrían decirle a robín que volveré más tarde

Cb: claro viejo

Y el joven mitad robot sale de la habitación donde se encontraban los jóvenes para dejarlos solo nuevamente para que prosiguieran con actividades de afecto, pero antes de proseguir una pregunta de parte de la chica ase el silencio y la tensión se vuelve tensa en la habitación.

Rw: Garfield estás pensando en Raven

Cb: no.. Como crees.. Por qué piensas eso – decía el chico torpemente

Rw: has estado muy pensativo desde ayer y te siento raro

Cb: no es solo que.. Tengo.. argg como explicarlo

Rw: ¿ansiedad?

Cb: si creo que es eso es solo que siempre me he preguntado por qué se fue

Rw: ve con ella te dejo ir hablar con ella para que pierdas esa ansiedad me he topado a robín y star antes de venir con Tigo y me informaron que ha despertado

Cb: estas segura de eso Rose

Rw: claro y cunado termines estaré en mi habitación y ya sabes cómo entrar cierto – con una voz picara mientras le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

Y así el joven de piel verde y orejas puntiagudas sale del lugar mientras la chica que se queda tiene un seño de preocupación y su mirada luce perdida puesto se pregunta si hiso lo correcto ya que había una posibilidad de que allá cometido un error y allá sido ella quien pierda a chico bestia por darle la oportunidad a alguien más.

**Continuara…..**

…**.**

**Espero le haya gustado bueno en fin contestare los reviews mmm lastima no hay reviews que contestar en fin.**

**Bueno notases que la canción que puse es la que canta Harley quinn cunado raptan a robín y creo también sale en uno de los juegos la canción es en ingles pero traducida no tiene mucho sentido así que la cambie un poco pero si siendo la misma **


	10. El bastardo

**Episodio 9: El bastardo**

Un joven de color verde caminaba lentamente por el largo pasillo de la torre rumbo asía la enfermería cuestionando su propia valentía puesto no sabía si sería capaz de mirar a aquella chica que se fue sin decir nada, la chica que lo dejo con el corazón roto.

El chico se para frente a la enfermería toma una gran bocanada de aire cierra los ojos y abre aquella puerta de metal que lo separaba de la chica empática, el joven la mira tan bella como la recordaba, da unos cuentos pasos más y se escuchar su dulce pero monótona vos.

Rv: hola

Cb: ..hola

Rv:…

Después un gran silencio apodero la habitación puesto que ni el chico verde ni la chica pálida podría formular una pregunta, sus miradas estaba perdidas aunque por diferentes motivos el chico pensaba lo mucho que la había echado de menos y ella se preguntaba qué diablos le había sucedido a su contraparte y que habrá echo para abandonar a los titanes, abandonarlo a él.

El chico rompe el silencio con una gran sonrisa y con una desafortunada pregunta hacia la chica empática.

Cb: ¿por qué?

Hay un lapso corto puesto la chica se quedó aún más congelada no sabía cómo contestar aquella pregunta para ella verlo de esa manera era peculiarmente desagradable la hacía sentir fatal y preguntarse cómo demonios alguien se las arregló para convertir su hermosa sonrisa y optimismo en un fría y triste mirada.

La chica se perdió por algunos minutos después de eso sonrió y comenzó hablarle tiernamente al muchacho asiéndole saber que para ella no le era posible contestar aquella preguntas.

Rv: temo decirte que no soy quien piensas que soy

Cb: explícate

Rv: me temo que yo no pertenezco a este plano de la realidad

Cb: entonces quiere decir que en verdad no eres ella

Rv: en teoría lo soy, pero no lo que tú esperas, lo lamento

Cb: de cierta manera ya lo sabía

Rv: ¿a qué te refieres?

Cb: yo sé dónde está Raven bueno nuestra Raven

Rv: y no les has contado a los demás

Cb: es complicado

Rv: a dímelo

Cb: ella está muerta "en teoría"

Rv: ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso la vistes morir?

Cb: no, pero en ocasiones tenía sueños y en el último que tuve se despidió de mí

Rv: sabes la razón ¿por la que se fue?

Cb: desgraciadamente si

Rv:….

Cb: veras Raven antes de que partiéramos a áfrica comenzó a sentirse mal

Rv: ¿África?

Cb: cosas de la patrulla larga historia, bien y unos días antes de partir descubrió que tenía hermanos

Rv: ¿Tengo hermanos?

Cb: no lo sé, tal vez, en fin yo partí a áfrica y ella pues no tengo ni la menor idea solo sé que fue a detenerlos a ellos. _–el chico comenzaba a lagrimar_

Rv: jamás volvió cierto

Cb: no, la última vez que tuve un sueño visión fue cunado conocí a rose en áfrica, ella dijo no me esperes no volveré sigue tu vida

Rv:….

Cb: fue duro olvidarla aun no lo hago es por eso que estoy aquí me esperance a que tú eras ella

Rv: lo lamento, solo que hay una cosa que no entiendo

Cb: ¿Qué cosa?

Rv: si no hay Raven como llegamos aquí, tal vez aún está viva hay esperanza

El joven verde simplemente movía la cabeza en forma de respuesta puesto que él tenía una idea de cómo había podido a ver llegado ella ha ese lugar.

Cb: llegaste aquí por mí

Rv: ¿por ti?

Cb: si veras, si no me equivoco ¿es a causa de tus poderes por lo que viajas o no?

Rv: mmm algo a si

Cb: lo sabía siempre es por tus poderes, en fin la otra Raven y yo nos comunicábamos por medio de su forma astral deja algo de sus poderes en mi por así decirlo residuos es lo que venias siguiendo.

Rv: ya veo, en verdad lo lamento

Cb: no es tu culpa, ¿Qué es esa bola que tienes debajo de la almohada?

Rv: ¿bola?

Cb: si esta que está debajo de tu almohada _–decía el chico mientras tomaba la bola en sus manos_

Rv:…. -_¿la esfera que me dio mi madre?_

La esfera se comenzó a llenar de un color verde mientras el joven la sostenía en sus manos mientras la chica recordaba que aquella esfera se la había dado su madre para que no tuviese problemas en quedarse varada en el camino del multiverso.

Cb: mira Raven se puso de c…..

El joven meta-humano es interrumpido puesto a los dos jóvenes les había disparado un pequeño dardo seguido de una fuerte explosión que derribo el techo de la enfermería y que dejara a los dos jóvenes algo aturdidos.

El joven meta morfo rápidamente identifico al atacante y rápidamente tomo posición de batalla lástima que este se percató de que no podía cambiar de forma sus poderes había sido neutralizados de alguna manera.

Dt: ni lo intense bestia he neutralizado tus transformaciones y suerte que guarde el de tu amiga no sabía cunado lo iba a necesitar

Cb: maldito, aun sigues con eso

Dt: o mi estimado Garfield yo nunca lo dejare hasta que la misión se cumpla

Cb: cual misión, que demonios te hiso slade

Dt: me hiso mirar las cosas claras desde que te estuve casando en áfrica, mi misión no termina hasta que estés muerto

La chica empática intentaba estabilizarse puesto se acababa de recuperar cunado fue aturdida por una explosión al ver al intruso intenta utilizar sus poderes pero el resultado es el mismo que con el cambiante sus poderes había sido neutralizados, el humo se dispersó completamente y dejo ver que el sujeto que llevaba una capucha plateada con un gran sombrero largo y una gabardina negra estaba apuntando con una arma a la cabeza del chico bestia y sin poder utilizar su poderes solo se escuchó el tirar del gatillo y el ruido que hace una bala al ser disparada desde la cavidades de una arma.

La chica empática simplemente cerro los ojos y espero que un milagro pasara pasaron algunos segundo y se escuchó el estampar de la bala, la chica con miedo abrió los ojos y sus ojos se abrieron grandes puesto no creía lo que miraba hay estaba ella Rose Wilson frente al chico bestia protegiéndolo siendo hábil con sus espadas Rose avía desviado la trayectoria de la bala asiéndola estampar contra el suelo.

Enseguida entraron los titanes restantes junto con la ex prisionera jinx que no dudaron en ponerse al ataque al ver al intruso en medio de la habitación junto con sus otros compañeros.

Rb: titanes al….

Antes del que l joven maravilla pudiera decir algo rápidamente el villano da un paso atrás y se da a la huida del lugar los titanes se prepara para ir tras el pero antes de que comienza la persecución se percatan de que una luz verde y un tuene color violeta esta emergiendo de bajo de la cama donde se encuentra Raven.

Los titanes extrañado por este acontecimiento voltean a verse unos a otros mientras que Raven y jinx se miran fijamente para comenzar a explicar lo sucedido aunque Raven parece algo inquieta puesto la luz nunca había tenido un color verdoso como el de ahora.

Jx: bien chico fue divertido jugar a los prisioneros con ustedes pero tenemos que irnos

Rv: disculpen pero esa es nuestra siguiente parada nuestro tiempo aquí termino

Rb: suerte chica, es bueno saber que no importa donde siempre habrá titanes

St: hasta luego amigas mías fue un placer haberlas conocido nuevamente

Rv: gracias chicos

Jx: bien bien ya es hora de irnos se ase tarde despídete de romeo verde

Rw: oye oye no se quien sea bailarina pero no quiero que vuelvas a decirle de esa manera a mi novio

Rb: chicas tranquilícense

Rv: chico bestia donde está la esfera que tomaste

Cb: se me callo

Rv: ¿en dónde?

Cb: bajo la cama

Rv: por eso el color la esfera se llenó de tu fuerza vital, haa en fin creo que no habrá remedio alguno, vamos jinx

Jx: si vámonos, espera cual esfera esta hablando el

Rv: olvídalo

Jx: bueno, y que no tendremos que arrastrar debajo de la cama

Rv: cierra la boca y vámonos

Las chica miran ultima ves a los titanes y se ponen en marcha para dejarlos seguir trabajando puesto tienes su propios problemas con un tal Deatshot por alguna razón ese nombre le suena familiar a Raven pero no sabe cuál es la razón, la chicas gatean un poco debajo de la cama con los ojos cerrados mientras camina asía la enseguidita luz.

Las chicas siguen cateando mientras la luz se empieza a tornar más débil y resulta salir dentro de otra habitación un tanto peculiar ya que al salir las chicas de dan cuenta de que es un habitación llena de libros desparramados por todo lados pilas de comida chatarra y ropa tirada por todos lados que al parecer era de una chica.

Jinx levanta lo que parece ser ropa interior femenina morada que estaba encima de la perilla de la puerta del cuarto, la retira pensando que es repugnante que una mujer tenga ese tipo de hábitos asquerosos pero antes de que jale la perilla esta se abre dejando ver a una linda chica de unos 20 años de edad con un corte cabello corto de color verde con algunos mechones morados unos hermosos ojos verdes y un pálida piel usaba un especie de uniforme conjunto que consistía en un vestido de una sola pieza negro con una franja morada en medio y por alguna razón el vestido tenía una especie de capucha , la chica al ver a las dos chica en su cuarto suelta un gran grito.

_-ladronas de ropa interior_

Y como por obra de magia aparecieron tres jóvenes repentinamente rodeando a las dos chicas dos de los muchachos aparecieron desde el suelo y el tercero apareció por la puerta asiendo a un lado a la chica uno de los jóvenes era de unos 20 años de edad y con los mismo rasgos de la chica pero este cambiaba en el torso y en las facciones de la cara puesto las tenia de un hombre usaba un uniforme muy parecido al de la chica pero el de este era una camiseta de manga larga y llevaba unos pantalones militares negros con una botas de combate negras, el otro chico era un joven grande y con un gran toros tenía una gran musculatura formada y bestia una capa que le tapaba todo el cuerpo bestia completamente de negro y al igual que los otros dos ya mencionados tenía un franja pero al de este era blanca su piel era blanca pero tenía una tonalidad verdosa su cabello era morado por ultimo había un joven rubio de ojos verdes que bestia una playera negra y unos short militares con camuflaje desértico y unos tenis negros junto con un chaleco café lucía una hermosa cabellera rubia y deslumbrante.

Bk: quienes son ustedes

Bw: que quieren con mi hermana

Ty:…

Cw: están robando mi ropa interior –lloraba tímidamente la chica

De pronto todos los sujetos fueron encerrados en burbujas negras de energía y fue imposible que pudieran escapar de ahí.

Jx: bien echo Raven ahora aplástalos

Rv: en primera eso no está bien, en segunda no fui yo quien hiso eso

Jx: a que te refieres es tu energía no

Rv: no

Jx: no me digas eso –decía preocupada

¿?; No tiene razón no fue ella fui yo

Las dos chicas voltean lentamente al escuchar la vos fémina de alguien y después de todo se imaginan que sería una Raven pero lo que no se esperaron es que fuera una Raven con una especie de tonalidad verde.

Jx: ¿Raven eres tú?

A: claro que no soy Raven

Rv: ¿entonces?

A: soy su hija Arella, pero tú si eres Raven, tú eres mi mama

Jx: a dónde demonios nos trajo esa esfera tuya Raven _–decía jinx de forma aterrada_

A: de hecho todos aquí somos tus hijos

La chica parecida a Raven libera a sus demás hermanos ya más tranquilos después de escuchar la plática que sostuvo con ellos.

Bk: disculpa madre no te e reconocido

Cw: ella no es mama, mama es mucha más alta

Bw: si es verdad mama usa el pelo largo

A: eso es porque ustedes aun no nacían cunado mama usaba el pelo corto

Rv: valla esto es algo extraño pero tendré que explicar que pasa

Todos los muchacho pusieron atención a las palabras de Raven sin distraerse pero algo era peculiar todos se parecía a excepción del chico rubio que a pesar que tenía los hermosos ojos de chico bestia algo andaba mal ya que era el que más alejado de todos estaba.

Rv: bien en principio no soy su madre técnicamente

A: a que te refieres bien del pasado ¿no?

Rv: no y si vengo de un paso distinto a este universo eso es todo

Cw: entonces eres nuestra mama interdimensional

Bw: wow ni en el multiverso nos salvamos de los regaños de mama

Bk: Crow. Brow compórtense los dos

Rv: bueno tendrá que esperar un rato para que podamos irnos podrían presentarse

A: claro, yo soy Arella logan, alias la Changeling

Bk: yo soy Mark logan, alias Black

Cw: nosotros somos Crow logan, alias los hermanos cuervo

Bw: nosotros somos Brow logan, alias los hermanos cuervo

Rv: gemelos

Bw: si

Cw: si

Rv: y el

A:él es Terry logan , alias…..

Bw: alias la falla, jajajajajajaja entienden la falla como la de san Andrés

Bk: jajajajaja buena esa Brow

Cw: si buena esa hermanito

A: muchachos _–decía la chica en forma de regaño_

Rv: ¿?

A: discúlpalos madre, como decía alias Terremoto todos nosotros somos la patrulla de los condenados

Rv: porque no te acercas tú también hijo

Ty: porque no soy tu hijo

Rv: ¿?

A: Terry no lo digas te lo prohíbo odio que hables así somos tu familia

Ty: no ustedes son familia yo soy el bastardo, el bastardo de chico bestia y Terra

**Continuara….**

**Bien hasta aquí el capítulo espero le gusté jeje**

**Recordando en este último universo es un tiempo mucha más adelantado en este universo los titanes original por así decirlo ya han muerto y sus hijos son los que están al mando la familia logan se hace cargo de la patrulla de los condenados quieren que meta a los hijos de robín y ciborg? Dejen sus comentarios claro esta este universo no lo hare muy largo lo terminare en el siguiente episodio solo será un punto de vista mas **


	11. Garfield

**Episodio 11: Garfield**

En la habitación no se podía escuchar ningún ruido todos había quedado callados después de las palabras del chico así prosiguió durante algunos minutos y nadie desea anda hasta que Black hablo.

Bk: al menos lo admite _–decía el chico sin preocupación_

A: ¡Mark¡

Bk: ¿qué?

El chic rubio simplemente no pudo resistirlo y se retiró de la habitación sin decir alguna explicación su media hermana Arella intento detenerlo pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano el chico simplemente se había ido de ahí de pronto alguien soltó en risas.

Jx: jajajajajajaja escuchaste tu romeo te engaño con otra _–por alguna razón le había parecido gracioso_

Rápidamente se calló puesto se había percatado de que había dicho algo no muy bueno ya que se había ganado la mirada de desprecio de todos los que estaba en aquella habitación y si hacer enojar a Raven era malo no podía imaginarse que pudieran hacer otras 4 personas aparentemente iguales.

Jx: bueno me callo ya _–decía la joven resignada_

Rv: me podrían explicar eso ¿del bastardo?

Cw: claro madre interdimencional veras bastardo es aquel hijo que nació de un no matrimonio o aquel hijo que nace fuera del matrimonio en este caso es lo pri….. _–la chica es interrumpida_

Rv: yo sé que significa la palabra –la chica puso un tono de sarcasmo

A: lo que mama quiere decir es que como sucedió cierto

Rv: en efecto

Cw: sabelotodo _–con aires de frustración decía la chica_

A: bien te contare lo sucedido solo que vallamos a un lugar más cómodo

Jx: y menos apestoso

Cw: hey es mi cuarto de que hablan

Bw: hermana tu cuarto es una pocilga

Cw: al igual que el tuyo

Bw: no no el mío está limpio

Cw: solo porque hiciste esa tonta apuesta con Black y perdió

Jx: y a todo eso donde demonios estamos –exigua la chica

Bk: en la Mansión Dayton

Jx: me suena ese nombre

Rv: es porque tu heroína de la infancia solía atacarla constante mente

Jx: no entiendo tu respuesta

Rv: la patrulla siempre se enfrentó a la hermandad del mal

Los chicos salían de la habitación y se dirigía a la sala para tener una explicación de lo sucedido con el chico rubio, la mansión era un lugar enorme a diferencia de la Toree T esta parecía una casa como cualquier otra muy acogedora poseía muchas fotografías viejas de los miembros y tenía muchas figuras en pedestales al parecer de porcelana la sala era al parecer muy vieja tenía un aspecto victoriano antiguo es increíble que los muebles se mantenga después de tanto tiempo Entonces comenzó hablar Arella.

A: bien quieren saber que sucedió cierto

Rv: si

Jx: ya que

A: verán siempre hemos sido una familia unida desde que papa y mama se conocieron pero no todo la familia le gusta lo que podemos llamar la paz, como saben ya mama es mitad demonio por lo tanto nuestro abuelo trigón es un demonio que muchas beses intenso apoderarse de la Tierra pero no fue hasta años después de que mama supo que tenía hermanos en la Tierra ese fue el último intento de trigón de apoderarse de la Tierra.

Rv: ….. –_otra ves escucho mencionar que tengo hermanos_

Jx:….- _pero que aburrida historia es esta_

A: al igual que otra eses fracaso aun teniendo a la mayor parte de sus hijos de su lado a excepción de mama pero ellos se quedaron en la tierra aun que débiles buscaron la manera de fortalecerse y siguieron asiendo de las suyas y así continuo esto ellos asía sus fechorías y los titanes los detenían.

Jx: y que tiene que ver todo esto con la infidelidad de chico bestia

Una vez más jinx se ganó la mirada aterradora de todos en la sala por sus palabras de incoherencia al no pensar enfrente de quienes estaba presente.

Jx: lo siento…..-_espero no me maten_

A: bien es que me quede ha si, igual que Terra intentaba alejarte de papa al mismo tiempo que los tíos asían de las suyas para esto ya habíamos nacido Mark y yo, los tíos no estaba muy contentos de que mama fuera feliz así que decidieron deshacer su matrimonio entonces una vez más apareció Terra coincidiendo con los planes de los tíos Terra trabajo con algunos de los pare separar a la familia pero por obvias razón fracasaron aun que ocurrió algo que hiso que papa perdiera sus recuerdos y por desgracia en ese suceso papa quedo inconsciente y terra pudo llevárselo, durante un tiempo papa no supo que tenía familia ni que estaba casado pero a pesar de eso el sentía que estaba mal estar con ella por lo que ella lo convenció de que tenían un hijo cosa que era mentira y papa le exigua que le mostrase al supuesto hijo y esta le respondía que este estaba entrenando que pronto lo vería papa se perdió durante unos 2 años Mark y yo teníamos diez y doce años mama estaba embarazada cunado papa desapareció un año después tubo a brow y crow cosa que papa desconocía, bueno volviendo con papa paso eso dos años con esa bruja y aun que nunca le fue infiel a mama terra aprovecho o más bien se vio obligada a demostrar que en verdad tenía un hijo con el así que utilizo la tecnología casmus para crear un hijo a base del semen de papa y un ovulo extraído de ella utilizando la tecnología casmus en un vientre artificial se creó un hijo propio de papa gracias al vientre artificial le tomo menos tiempo incubarse al feto y después casmus acelero su crecimiento asiéndolo como si fuera un niño de 4 años, después de ese tiempo mama descubrió donde tenía escondido a papa y los titanes fueron a su rescate lástima que terra no lo devolvería sin pelear mama y terra pelearon pero por obvias razón mama gano para mama no fue difícil buscar un hechizo que restaurara los recuerdos de papa pero como resultado de todo eso nació Terry y papa y tú lo adoptaron aunque en realidad si es hijo de papa.

Rv: es por eso que es se siente así

A: si pero aun así lo consideramos nuestro hermano no le guardamos rencor

Bk: dilo por ti

A: Mark

Bk: la madre de ese tipo nos quitó a nuestro padre por 2 años

A: Mark Terry no tuvo la culpa, espera donde es crow

Bw: tal vez fue a su cuarto

Jx: valla que historia más aburrida, pensé que habría engaños amorosos y ese tipo de cosas que alguien moriría

A: bueno terra perdió la cordura y tiempo después murió

Jx: si no es lo mismo no murió dentro de la historia

Rv: jinx, terra fue una titán

Jx; está bien está bien

Rv: me gustaría hablar con el

Bk: no te lo aconsejo es un completo pelmazo

A: no es muy hablador no con nosotros, solo hablaba con papa y con colmena

Rv: ¿colmena?

A: colmena es el nombre clave de silias hijo de Víctor Stone y Karen beecher

Raven simplemente voltea a ver a su compañero puesto en todo los distintos planos a los que había llegado Cyborg esta solo pero a diferencia de los demás en este había terminado con abeja formalizando una familia y era increíble como lo estaba tomando jinx de forma tan tranquila y responsable.

Jx: ¡!QUE!

Bueno al menos eso pensó por algunos minutos después la hechicera de la mala suerte exploto su furia no cabía en la habitación no pudo aguantar el que su amado este con otra que no sea ella la hechicera por dentro se moría de la risa por la situación de la joven.

Rv: bien chicos me podrían decir a donde va o en qué lugar esta Terry

A: tal vez este entrenando o allá salido, estaba algo enojado tal vez solo tal vez este en el cuarto principal

Todos los chicos voltean con una mirada de incurabilidad asía la chica por haber mencionado el cuarto principal ya que para todos los jóvenes el lugar era casi sagrado puesto que hay era el dormitorio de sus padres y también en el cual pasaron sus últimos momentos con vida solo en ocasiones de verdadero temor o meditación extrema entraban al cuarto puesto les provocaba una gran felicidad y tranquilidad.

Rv: bien iré a hablar con el

Bk: no se lo merece

Rv: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Bk: el no merece estar aquí

Rv: dime que habría hecho tu padre en esta situación

Bk:….-el chico simplemente no sabía cómo contestar esa pregunta

Rv: bien iré a buscarlo me podrías decir que habitación es Arella, jinx podrías aguardar aquí por favor

Jx: ya que, bueno chico verdes y morados donde está la cocina

Arella le muestra el camino que debe tomar en la gran mansión a Raven para poder indagar un poco en los trastornados sentimientos del joven llamado Terry.

Bw: valla es un don natural de nuestra madre callarte la boca

Raven llega a una gran puerta de madera muy grande conformada por dos puertas, los picaportes están hechos de lo que parece ser plata y en las orillas parece que están tallados algunos animales y en las orillas de las puertas hay cuervos tallados, la chica abre lentamente una de las grandes puertas dejando ver un cuarto blanco en su totalidad una cama matrimonial con una hermosa base echa a madera sentado en medio de la cama estaba el chico mientras miraba una foto.

Mientras Raven se acercaba lentamente iba mirando a su alrededor las distintas fotografías que había al parecer el chico verde con el pasar de los años cambiaría su cara se vería mas varonil y tendría más cabello y no solo en su cabeza, entre las fotos había fotos de pareja, fotos de la familia, fotos de sus hijos cuando llega frente al muchacho este solo levanta la vista y la vuelve agachar entonces la chica comienza hablar.

Rv: ¿Qué sucede?

Ty: nada

Rv: ¿lo extrañas?

Ty: si

Rv: puedo

La chica extiende la mano para tomar la foto que el chico estaba bien, el chico simplemente le da la foto a la chica, en la foto se podía aprecia al chic bestia y a su pequeño hijo terry en lo que parecía un gran prado con grandes montañas detrás de ellos, los dos lucían una gran sonrisa, antes de que Raven pudiera formular alguna pregunta el chico hablo.

Ty: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Rv: a que te refieres

Ty: para ti no existo y si lo hiciera por mi culpa sufrirás

Rv: está aquí por lo tanto existes, y si eso pasara en mi futuro no sería tu culpa

Ty: ¿Por qué eres tan bueno con migo siendo que no soy nada tuyo?

Rv: eres mi hijo, bueno, tu entiendes a qué me refiero _–decía la chica intentando explicar sus palabras_

Ty: si tú no eres de este universo, pero a pesar de eso no lo soy, soy hijo de terra

Rv: pero también eres hijo de Garfield, además dime una cosa quien te cuido

Ty: mi padre y Raven

Rv: madre no es la que engendra si no la que cuida y protege

Ty: aun así no me merezco todo esto

Rv: claro que lo mereces eres un logan nunca olvides eso

El chico cambia su semblante a uno más alegre entendiendo las palabras de Raven que a pesar de que está hablando con una Raven de al parecer unos 17 años y el siendo ya un adulto mayor es reconfortarle para él, es como si estuviera hablando con aquella Raven, aquella señora que lo cuido como a uno más de sus hijos, el chico agradeció y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa entro jinx al cuarto algo apurada junto con Brow.

Jx: ¡RAVEN!

Rv: ¿qué?

Jx: tu volita esa mágica está brillando

Rv: donde esta

Bw: en el cuarto de crow

Rv: vamos rápido

Las dos chicas seguidas por los otros cuatro habitantes de la casa los siguieron hasta donde había comenzado todo aquel cuarto de la chica llamada crow cuando llegaron encontraron a la chica escondida detrás de un pilar de libros y unas colchas acomodadas en forma de un fuerte cunado los miro les hablo y les hiso señas que se pusieran detrás de su fortaleza.

Jx: no creo que si eso explotara tus sabanas no protegerían

Cw: shhhh….

A: ¿Qué paso?

Cw: la bola verde hiso que uno de mis libro comenzara a brillar verde

Rv: ¿Cuál libro?

Cw: El que está debajo de la sabana

Rv: hi la esfera

Cw: debajo de la otra sabana

Jx: acaso todo lo solucionas con sabanas niña

Rv: bien creo que es hora de despedirnos chicos

Los chicos miran tristemente a Raven que a pesar que es una de las tantas versiones de su madre era reconfortarle haberla visto de nuevo ya que para ellos su madre había sido la cosa más preciada en todo el mundo.

Jinx salió del fuerte de sabanas y se dirijo a recoger la esfera Raven tomo el libro con las dos manos antes de partir miraron a los cinco jóvenes reunido en el cuarto y se despidieron de ellos Raven no apartaba la mirada del joven Terry pero este había cambiado su semblante por uno más alegre y así una vez más la luz destilo y fue como si el libro las succionara a las dos en unos momento estaba hay y al siguiente no.

**En el siguiente universo….**

Era un linda tarde normal para los titanes Cyborg miraba televisión, Raven leía aun libro y starfire cocinaba algún extraño platillo nativo de su planeta mientras robín la miraba desde el sillón del living y de pronto en medio de la sala una luz verde opacada por una luz morada apareció en medio de living asiendo que estos prestaran atención.

Después de algunos minutos de ceguedad todos los muchachos pudieron ver que había sido la casusa de aquel resplandor y era dos chicas de piel pálidas las chicas miraron extrañas a los chicos de la habitación y empezaron a formular una respuesta lógica pero fueron interrumpidas por la tamaraneana,

St: bien venidas amigas mías _–decía la joven mientras las abrasaba_

**Rv: ya era hora**

Rb: un placer

Cy: qué bueno que llegan

Las chicas desconcertadas buscaban alguna explicación para su recibimiento tan cariñoso y pacifico a diferencia de los demás lugares donde tenían recibimientos hostiles de parte de los habitantes de la torre Raven hablo sin pensarlo.

Rv: ¿ustedes sabían que vendríamos?

**Rv: si**

Jx: ¿pero cómo?

Rb: hace unos días a Raven la contacto una Raven astral y le informo de su llegada

Jx: ya veo, que bien que estas ves no me encerraron

Rb: siéntanse cómodas

Jx: podría darme un lugar donde dormir

Cy: claro sígueme

Y los dos chicos salen del living dirección a lo que al parecer sería un cuarto para invitados en donde la chica podría tener un merecido descanso, rápidamente la chica empática noto la ausencia de uno de los titanes y era el titán mas sobresaliente al que todos llamaba chico bestia.

Rv: he disculpen ¿pero y chico bestia dónde está?

St: ¿chico quién?

**Rv: ¿?**

Rb: ¿bestia?

La cara de los chicos al escuchar aquel nombre era algo aterrador para la chica puesto no sabía la respuesta tal vez en este universo chico bestia había muerto y todos lo había olvidado o tal vez nunca se conocieron así que rápidamente la chica intento refrescar su memoria.

Rv: si chico bestia, chaparrito, peculiar color verde, vegetariano, orejas largas, muy cómico

Rb: no lo ciento no conocemos a ningún chico bestia

St: tal vez podríamos ayudarte a buscar a tu amigo verdad Raven

**Rv: yo tengo que ir a meditar son las 4 recuerdan, que nadie me moleste**

Rv: ¿puedo ir con Tigo?

**Rv: no**

La empática estaba desconcertada no había chico bestia no exista un chico bestia además de que la Raven de aquel universo era un imbécil o tal vez era así como ella siempre ha sido no sabía que le daba más miedo ver su forma de ser o el saber que en aquel lugar no existía chico bestia.

**En otro lugar lejos de ahí…**

Era un lugar pacífico y al parecer muy tranquilo donde estaba una chica de piel gris sentada cabizbaja tan pensativa que su mirada se perdía en el pasto o al menos eso era hasta que sintió como dos manos acariciaban su cuerpo bajando lentamente hasta su cintura y después rodeaban su vientre para entrelazarse la chica solo pego un salto de desconcertada pero se tranquilizó al ver la cara del sujeto que realizo aquella acción.

Rv: me asistentes Garfield

Gd: perdón cariño, pero esas curvas son irresistibles

Rv: pensé que no vendrías

Gd: o pensaba igual

Rv: ¿Por qué cariño?

Gd: no lo sé tú eres una heroína y yo solo soy un tipo normal no creo merecerte

Rv: a mí no me importa tu eres mi héroe

Gd: ha beses no creo que digas esas cosas enserio, ¿por cierto no sospechan nada?

Rv: no piensan que estoy meditando

Gd: bien cariño

Rv: Garfield cunado me presentaras a tus padres

Gd: la próxima semana

Rv: ¿y si no me aceptan?

Gd: a mí no me importara

Rv: me alegra haberte conocido Garfield

**Continuara…..**

**Bien hasta aquí el episodio jejeje la historia va mejor ya hay más lectores espero deje sus reviews enserio sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar muchísimo en conforme avanzo con la historia todos ganamos yo hago mejores historias y ustedes tiene mejores historias para leer.**

**vosty88: siempre es bueno saber de ti jajaja que bueno que te gusto me alegra que sigas leyendo a la historia**

**Guest: qué bueno que sigues la historia y me encantaría tu propuesto lo que sea con tal de mejorar am solo que no te puedo mandar mensaje privado por que no estas registrado regístrate o dame una dirección de correo par aponernos en contacto jajajq que bueno que te gustes mis historias y mis diferentes formas de ver el multiverso**


	12. Locura Amorosa

**Episodio 12: Locura Amorosa**

* * *

La hechicera intentaba meditan en medio de el living puesto su igual no había aceptado su presencia junto a ella al meditar era algo odioso que se portara así con ella después de todo eran la misma persona aun que había algo que molestaba a Raven por más que lo intentara no sentía la presencia de la otra Raven en la torre y eso la hacía pensar que tal vez escondía algo así que comenzó a investigar primero fue con la princesa tamaraneana,

Esta se encontraba en la cocina preparando un extraño platillo que al parecer era rojo con algunos punto morados y chorreaba de la tina donde estaba hirviendo la chica se sentó en la mesa intentando llamara la atención de la chica.

St: hola amiga Raven viajera, saludos _–decía muy alegre la chica_

Rv: hola star

St: te gustaría un bocadillo de mi prgh prohd _–la chica acercaba la olla burbujeante a la mesa_

Rv: no gracias star no tengo hambre _–la chica mostraba disgusto por la comida_

St: está bien querida amiga Raven viajera

Rv: ¿oye star puedo hacerte una pregunta?

St: por su puesto querida amiga

Rv: ¿Qué quiso decir la otra Raven con son las 4 recuerdan?

St: ha veras amiga mía nuestra Raven tiene una regla y esa regla es que a las 4 medita y nadie la molesta _–decía la chica de la forma más normal del mundo_

Rv: ya veo ¿y solo a esa hora medita?

St: no, es solo que es a la única hora que no la podemos molestar

Rv: ya veo gracias star

St: de nada buena amiga

Las dudas de la chica surgieron a un mas ya que si se conocía a si misma era que Raven escondía algo ya que eso de la regla era una simple tapadera para algo que hacia así que ahora solo quedaba averiguar desde cunado asía eso para tener evidencias más claras de que esconde algo así que se dirigió a donde estaba el más calculador del grupo.

El joven maravilla se encontraba frente a unas grandes computadoras que tenía en lo que pareciera un cuarto de investigaciones tecleando velos mente.

Rv: ajamm... ajam_…-hacia algo de ruido para avisar que había entrado puesto el petirrojo no lo había notado_

Rb: hola Raven que es lo que sucede ¿no estas cómoda?

Rv: no es eso, ¿además cómo has sabido que soy yo y no su Raven?

Rb: fácil nuestra Raven no está disponible a esta hora

Rv: ya veo la regla de no molestar

Rb: esa chica es muy reservada

Rv: si, am preguntaba tu recuerdas desde cunado existe esa regla

Rb: si más no recuerdo hace algunos meses atrás puso esa regla

Rv: ya veo

Rb: si no me equivoco fue después de la misión que tuvimos de detener a demente mod de controlar la mente de los estudiantes en la escuela

Rv: o ya veo

Rb: porque la preguntada

Rv: no por nada es solo curiosidad eso es todo

La chica rápidamente salió de ahí sin formular otra pregunto o explicarle algo más al chico maravilla ya tenía muy claro que tenía que haber y se dirigió directo al cuarto de Raven o a su cuarto, una ves hay se paró frente a la puerta y con temor de que solo tal vez pudiera equivocarse abrió la puerta y en efecto esta en lo correcto nadie se encontraba dentro al entrar se dio cuenta de que no era muy diferente a su cuarto había estante con libros algunos artículos mágicos la única diferencia es que en su mesita de noche se encontraba la foto de ella con ropa de civil abrasada de un joven rubio a un lado se da cuenta de que esta su comunicador y lo que parece un teléfono celular la chica se lleva una gran sorpresa puesto que ella nunca ha sido fanática de las cosas electrónicas y nunca le había visto utilidad a uno de esos llamados teléfonos celulares pero al parecer la otra Raven si, y indagando a un más a la otra Raven esta revisa el teléfono y en él se encuentra que solo hay un número al que se marca con frecuencia y algunos mensajes esta simplemente mira el último de los mensajes recibidos y mira que es una invitación a un lugar cerca del bosque y no era cualquier lugar si no era la cuesta del lobo durmientes de Jump city un lugar a donde chico bestia le gustaba ir.

La chica desinteresadamente sale de la habitación y se encuentra con Cyborg en el living mientras juega videojuegos y la escena es algo extraña para Raven ya que siempre lo miraba jugando contra chico bestia y es que en verdad la torre se miraba y se sentía un tanto apagada sin la presencia del chico.

Cy: he Raven ¿A dónde vas?

Rv: necesito salir un rato

Cy; valla esperaba que jugaras videojuegos con migo

Rv: yo no juego videojuegos

Cy: igual que nuestra Raven

La chica después de evitar a Cyborg se dirige asía afuera de la torre donde utiliza sus poderes para trasportarse aquel lugar el cual estaba escrito en el mensaje para descubrir que era lo que escondía Raven , ya que al parecer la empática tenía una ligera sospecha de que podría ser aquel secreto.

* * *

Al llegar aquel lugar dirigió su mirada a un árbol que se encontraba en lo más alto de una montaña que dejaba ver todo la ciudad, debajo de aquel árbol se miraban dos jóvenes enamorados compartiendo besos apasionados, era tanta su pasión que hasta pena la dio a la chica interrumpirlos pero no pudo evitar ser descubierta por su contra parte de aquel universo ya que las dos tenía el poder de la empatía la chica se percató de su presencia separándose de su amado, voltea la mirada en dirección a donde se encontraba la empática que los miraba, la chica con frustración y enojo comienza hablar con su amado.

**Rv**: cariño creo que será mejor que nos veamos otro día –decía la chica calmada

Gd: acaso ya te ¿aburrí? _–decía temeroso el muchacho_

**Rv:** no es solo que tenemos visitas en la torre y probablemente puedan metichear en mis cosas

Gd: o ya veo, entonces nos vemos mañana linda

**Rv**: por su puesto

Gd: o y se cuánto quieres formalizar la relación a si que intentare preparas a mi madre para esto, mi padre no será problema.

**Rv:** en verdad _–decía algo emocionada_

Gd: claro

Los jóvenes enamorados unían otra beses su labios en un apasionado beso de despedida para sellar su apasionado amor y recordar cuanto se quiere el uno con el otro, el chico se levanta de aquel lugar y comienza a caminar mientras su amado lo ve alejarse una bes que el muchacho esta fuera de la vista la chica frunce el ceño y voltea a ver a su problema de espionaje de parte de la otra chica empática, la chica comienza a caminar a rumbo a donde esta se encontraba.

Rv: a si ¿así que este era tu secreto?

**Rv:** ¿Quién te crees he? _–la chica subía su tono de vos_

Rv: a que te refieres no es gran cosa, tienes un novio

**Rv:** mira no me importa que seamos la misma persona relativamente pero odio que se metan en mis cosas

Rv: o así que te has ofendido _–la chica ponía un tono sarcástico al decirlo_

**Rv:** mira si no quieres tener problemas será mejor que no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos y no vuelvas a buscar entre mis cosas

Rv: y según tu porque me acusas de tocar tus cosas

**Rv:** para que me hallas encontrado tuviste que encontrar el teléfono y para encontrarlo tuviste que entrar a mi habitación

Rv: si me lo hubieras dicho no habría tenido que llegar a tanto

**Rv**: decirte que, mira no es mi culpa que tú seas una amargada solitaria

Rv: mira que yo no soy una amargada solitaria _–decía la chica ofendida_

**Rv:** claro que si he visto muchos de los mulriversos y he visto el tuyo tú de todas las posibles variantes eres una de las pocas que está sola.

Rv: a que te refieres con que has visto

**Rv**: a diferencia de ti yo empecé a indagar después de hablar con la Raven astral y mire las posibilidades que tenemos y, si al igual que tu yo era una de las pocas que estaba sola pero he visto como las cosas cambian en la vida y ha hora tengo la oportunidad de cambiarlo

Rv:…-la chica simplemente no sabía que decir

**Rv:** me ha costado mucho establecer una relación con alguien como él ya que se siente impotente por que el piensa que no me merece y no dejare que una intromisión tuya lo arruine entendiste.

Rv:…

La chica empática aun molesta por la intromisión de su igual se retira de hay dejando a una Raven atónita por las palabras dicha puesto nunca había pensado que de entre todas las posibilidades que había tal vez solo tal vez tenía razón y debería haberse dado cuenta de que en todos los lugares a los que ha llegado todas sus iguales ya han establecido lasos amorosos con su per teniente Garfield o su semejante y es algo que ella aun no a logrado y en los lugares en donde hay su ausencia el chico esta con alguien mas que no es ella, la chica perdida en sus pensamientos decide sentarse en aquel lugar donde los enamorados disfrutaban de su presencia aunque con la diferencia de que ella se encontraba sola.

Algunas voces interrumpir la calma de aquel lugar pero por más que la chica voltea a ver quién son las personas que hablan no puede encontrar a nadie hasta que se da cuenta de que aquella boses viene de su mente y son sus emociones quienes quieren hablar con ella ha sí que esta comenzó a meditar en aquel lugar para adentrarse en su mente y escuchar a sus emociones.

* * *

**En Nevermore…..**

Todas las emociones reunidas alrededor de las entradas a sus diferentes dominios esperaban a Raven para tener una charla con ella a cerca de lo que había mencionado su igual de aquel universo cunado al chica llego no le extraño que la estuvieran esperando al llegar rápidamente la emoción de amor tomo la palabra.

A: eres una estúpida _–decía muy molesta la emoción_

Rv: como te atreves a hablarme así –_decía reprochando la actitud de la emoción _

I: ella tiene sus razones _–defendía a su hermana_

Rv: y a todo esto porque esta tan molesta _–la chica se formulaba mil preguntas_

I: bien pues lo desconocemos

T: no griten… porfa… _-hablaba tímida mente la emoción_

Raven dirigiéndose a su emisiones de amor exigiendo una pregunta pero las emociones no actuaban según su papel todo está algo extraño en aquel lugar tímida no parecía tan tímida, inteligente estaba desconcertada, calma está desesperada, amor estaba enfadada, rabia parecía perdida en sus pensamiento y una horrible sonrisa y una cara de boba se dibujaba en su rostro las únicas emociones que parecían estar dentro de sus papeles era valiente, torpe y alegría pero esta parecían prácticamente sobrecargadas, la de capa verde conocida como valiente estaba ferviente de valentía, alegre no podía sostener las carcajadas de la emoción que tenía y torpe pues ella simplemente estaba más dormida que de costumbre, al ver esto se dirigió a la emoción a la que miro más conveniente y esa era valiente.

Rv: me podría explicar que sucedió aquí

V: por su puesto eso es fácil

Rv: comienza hablar

Al: ajajajajajajajaja lo vistes jajajajaja vistes lo mismo que yo cierto jajajajajajajaja

V: tranquilízate alegría espera hasta que termine de hablar

Rv: estoy esperando

V: bien con quien quieres comenzar

Rv: con Tigo que pasa con Tigo

V: va es solo el hambre de aventura estamos viviendo tantas

Rv: ¿y alegre?

V: ellas simplemente le parece divertido todo este asunto de la confusión

Rv: ¿torpe?

V: ella simplemente está resintiendo el cansancio que tiene dime has dormido desde que salimos

Rv: pues no solo aquella vez que termine en la enfermería

V: bien de ¿Quién más quieres saber?

Rv: ¿Qué pasa con rabia?

V: va ella esta si desde que nos topamos aquel chic bestia monstruoso creo que le gusto aquel lugar y como era ella quien dominaba

Rv: ¿inteligente?

V: creo que ella simplemente no ha podido procesar tanta información solo dale tiempo

Rv: ¿calma?

V: mmm tiene que ver con amor la ha estado molestando con algo que no quiere decir y creo le ha afectado

Rv: ¿Amor?

V: valla ella si es más complicada

Rv: ¿explícate?

V: desde antes de que todo esto empezara actuaba extraño y muchas veces la vi intentando hablar con lujuria y celos

Rv: ya ve por cierto donde se encuentran esas dos no las miro

V: será mejor que termine de hablarte de Amor

Rv: está bien

V: después de eso paso un tiempo y se miraba normal le parecía muy divertido ver como la historia se repetía un y otra vez en distintas versiones pero no dejaba de lucir algo extraña

Rv: ya veo

V: después llegamos a ese lugar en donde conocimos a la tal Rose y pues celos brillo y después se apagó y no la volvimos a ver junto con amor tiempo después apareció o se dejó ver Amor pero no por mucho después dejamos de ver a lujuria.

Rv: tu cre…

V: espera después de so clama se desplomo

Rv: ya veo entonces amor se trae algo entre manos

V: probamente si, además que siempre feliz y amor se frecuentaba y ahora es como si no se conocieran

Rv: debería hablar con ella

V: no lo veo conveniente esta algo mmm. Cuál es la palabra mm... Bueno loca

Rv: intentare hablar con ella

Para cunado Raven intento hablar con la emoción de amor se dio cuenta de que algunas emociones ya se había ido del lugar incluyendo amor como si algo hubiera salido mal en ese momento y hubiese abortado la misión, ignorando esto Raven se dirige al dominio de amor y la encuentra sentada junto a un árbol con la vista asía el piso y con una gran ceño fruncido, la chica empática intenta establecer conversación con la emoción.

Rv: Amor que es lo que sucede

A:….

Rv: vamos e venido hablar

A:…

Rv: acaso estas molesta

A: yo estar molesta claro que no _–decía la emoción con sarcasmo en su vos_

Rv: valla es sarcasmo eso que detecto

A: no te queda para nada acerté la graciosa sabes

Rv: bien ya no seré mas la Raven amable sabes haría dime qué demonios te pasa

A: nada que te importe

Rv: mira me dira…. _–la chica es interrumpida_

A: ella tiene razón

Rv: ¿Quién tiene razón?

A: la otra Raven, la Raven de este universo

Rv: va con que era eso, no te preocupes es solo una habladora no te preocupes

A: en verdad _– a la chica se le dibuja nuevamente la sonrisa en su cara_

Rv. En verdad, bien es hora de irme

A: está bien rae vuelve pronto _–decía la chica otra vez con su luz de amor de siempre_

La chicha empática sale de nevermore y se da cuenta que las horas han volado y ya esta oscureciendo así que se apresura a irse a la torre ya que tendrá que darle la cara nuevamente a su igual estando en la torre pero entre mas pronto estuviera hay más pronto se iría.

Aunque en nevermore sucedían cosas extrañas aun después de su partida.

R: ya se fue –misionaba una emoción en la sombras

A: si ya se ha ido –tuve que fingir para que se fuera

R: lo he visto todo casi me lo creo

A: bien tendremos que solucionar lo de valiente

R: si se le ha aflojado mucho la boca

A: podrías encargarte de ella rabia

R: claro, solo no olvides nuestro trato

A: claro una vez que dominemos podrás manifestarte libremente y crear tu propia historia de amor como la que miramos en aquel universo.

La emoción de rabia simplemente sonrió y volvió a poner aquella tonta cara de enamorada era algo extraño que la emoción de rabia pusiera esa cara y que la emoción de amor tuviera un semblante de molestia y enojo pero al perecer tenían sus razón.

R: y donde pondremos a valiente

A: junto a lujuria y celos, tiene que aprender a obedecer

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí el episodio jaja lo iba subir ayer pero va seme fue el tiempo y no pude en fin espero les guste jaja no se esperaba que pusiera amor de malota verdad **


	13. Personalidades

**Muy bien como dije pues aquí está el capítulo ya con la ortografía corregido le eche un vistazo y se me muy bien todo gracias a mi nueva colaboradora .1 que se está tomando la molestia de corregir mis faltas de ortografía para tener un mejor fic para ustedes y pues me agrada tener una colaboradora así mejora la calidad de lectura para ustedes.**

* * *

**Episodio 13: Personalidades**

Era una agradable noche en la torre, los chicos se relajaban, Robín solo miraba noticias importantes en el mundo mientras tomaba un poco de café mientras Starfire alimentaba a Cedita, Cyborg intentaba actualizar su brazo izquierdo para poder cambiar la tele desde el, Raven preparaba un té de hierbas mientras al parecer sostenía una plática con Jinx.

Jx: Así que ella dijo: "No creo que podamos confiar en ella" _-Jinx intentando imitar a Raven de su dimensión._

**Rv**: jajajaja en verdad es algo amargada _–decía la chica algo alegre al saber que la otra chica pensaba igual._

Jx: oye en verdad no puedo creer que sea la misma persona.

**Rv**: pues veras que no todas actuamos igual, entonces cuéntame cómo es ese chico bestia.

Jx: pues es verde, orejas puntiagudas, babea por ti.

De pronto el ruido de la puerta llama la atención de todos ya que entra la otra Raven que al parecer se le había ido el tiempo meditando, todos volvieron a sus actividades como si nunca hubiese pasado nada a excepción de las dos chicas que platicaban que la miraron y echaron a reír por algunos comentarios ya antes dichos.

Rv: ¿de qué se ríen ustedes dos? _–decía la chica algo molesta pero tranquila._

**Rv**: dile, dile antes de que nos investigue.

Jx: ¡oh! solo hablábamos de tu amargades.

Rv: no soy amargada, soy…

**Rv:** aburrida, monótona, solitaria.

Rv: jajaja que graciosas y ¿desde cuándo son tan buenas amigas?

Jx: no lo sé, es que en este lugar me ha ido tan bien, no es muy lindo que te encierren a todos los lugares que llegues.

Rv: es porque en todos los lugares eres una villana.

Jx: o tal vez es solo que te molesta que les caiga mejor a todos que tú, hasta le caigo mejor a ti misma que tú.

Rv: Ha... Olvídalo esto no llegara a nada.

Un silencio se apodero de la cocina hasta que la Raven compañera de Jinx se mueve del lugar silenciosamente para prepararse un té, hasta que la voz de la otra Raven la interrumpe.

**Rv**: bien esto es el colmo pensaba aguantar esto pero ya veo que no.

Rv: ¿a qué te refieres ahora?

**Rv**: te dije que no tocaras mis cosas.

Rv: solo me preparare un té.

**Rv:** sí, pero no toques mis cosas.

Rv: no hay otra tetera.

**Rv:** entonces busca una.

Rv: no.

**Rv:** ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Rv: ¡eso quiero!

**Rv:** ¡bien!, te largas enseguida-_la chica perdía la mas mínima paciencia._

Rv: ¡bien! _–decía la chica gritando_

La chica de piel gris molesta sale de la cocina dejando solas nuevamente a las dos viajeras interdimensionales desconcertadas por la pequeña pelea que habían sostenido aquellas dos, minutos después regresa la misma Raven con algunos libros y algunos ingredientes mágicos, solo las mira y les da una seña para que la sigan y las chicas extrañadas de qué es a lo que se refería la hechicera la siguieron hasta la azotea de la torre donde comenzó a dibujar algunos símbolos en el suelo, puso algunas velas y las invito a pasar en medio de todo lo que había dibujado, una vez que entraron puso algunos de los ingredientes alrededor, Jinx desconcertada pregunta a su nueva amiga qué era lo que planeaba.

Jx: oye Rav ¿qué es lo que planeas?

**Rv:** las llevara al universo más cercano.

Jx: ¡oh valla!, así que bueno, este será el adiós.

**Rv:** jejej lo sé, es solo que sí alguien hubiese sabido comportarse –_lo decía mientras miraba a la otra Raven_

Jx: si, lo se

**Rv**: haa... Me gustaría tener una amiga como tu aquí

Jx: a mí también

**Rv:** deberías quedarte.

Jx: mm… no lo creo tengo alguien que me espera.

**Rv:** bien, ya es hora

La chica situó su tradicional pose del loto para iniciar con su cometido de mandar a las chicas a un nuevo plano para que prosiguieran con su camino para salvar a sus compañeros de un plan de una versión de un chico bestia malvado.

Mientras la chica empezaba a entonar su mantra dio una mirada rápida a donde las chicas estaban platicando al parecer la otra Raven le estaba preguntando por que había llamado Rav a la otra chica, al parecer aun no le cabía en la mente como se habían podido haber llevado tan bien esas dos, entre todas esas palabras junto con el hechizo que estaba por completarse, justo cuando la mirada de la chica estaba por cerrarse de nuevo y terminar el hechizo pudo visualizar lo que le sucedía a la Raven viajera, al parecer tenía un desorden emocional y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, una simple mirada basto para que la Raven de ese universo se diera cuenta de su problema.

Esta vez a diferencia de las otras veces las chicas viajaron de una manera diferente y por suerte esta vez llegaban con invitación, ya que la Raven del otro universo había previsto eso de la llegada y había mandado una especia de mensaje astral a la Raven del siguiente universo para evitar contratiempos.

* * *

**En Ghotam City…**

Se miraban dos sombras que caminaban lentamente sobre la oscura ciudad, el clima era terrible estaba lloviendo pero eso no evitaba que las dos figuras siguiesen caminando por las calles, las sombras después de un tiempo pararon y no pararon en cualquier lugar, pararon en el peor lugar de la ciudad, en el manicomio conocido como Arkham una de las sombras hablo.

Rg: wow así que esto es Arkham –_mencionaba la joven entusiasta_

Rd: si, aquí albergan a todos los supervillanos de la ciudad.

Rg: ¡ ¿entraremos ya?, ¿entraremos ya? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?!

Rd: no, aun no, hay que esperar.

Rg: ¿quién es tan importante para esperarlo?

Rd: Él –_decía el chico mientras miraba como llegaba una ambulancia del establecimiento con dos nuevos miembros._

De la ambulancia se bajan dos enfermeros que vestían de blanco, al parecer muy malhumorados puesto que les había tocado trabajar hasta tarde y que suerte la suya, tenían que trasladar de las calles a un noqueado Guasón y a una energética Harley Quinn.

Hn: ¡PUDIN! ¡Que te hiso ese feo batsy! _–gritaba la energética chica._

Ef1: ¡ya cállate payasa!

Hn: ¡quiero un abogado!

Ef2: claro, lo tendrás después de tus calmantes.

Hn: cal... ¿Qué?...-_la chica se desvanecía junto con su entusiasmo después de haber recibido una doses de tranquilizantes._

* * *

**En Central City…**

Dos sombras de una pareja de enmarados besándose bajo un árbol de un parque, que al parecer esta frente a un gran museo, pero no cualquier museo, era el museo de Flash, era el trofeo más grande del súper héroe, era su casa, su legado, los jóvenes enamorados se separan de un largo beso que tenía tiempo que efectuaban.

Al: oye cariño no es por molestar verdad y no es que no me guste besarte ¿pero no deberíamos estar trabajando? _–el joven estaba algo desconcertado._

Ce: estamos trabajando, solo que lo estamos disfrutando.

Al: oh ya veo, sigo igual de confuso, ¿No deberíamos estar en la prisión de central city?

Ce: después, ahora tenemos que esperar a que ocurra.

Al: ¿ocurra qué?

Ce: el señor nos ha dado información que nos ayudara a tener a todos los supervillanos de una sola vez sin que falte alguno y es lo que esperamos.

Al: o valla y ¿a cuál esperamos?

En eso una gran explosión surge de la nada dentro del museo en donde esta lo que parece Flash pero de pronto llega ¿Flash? Bueno mirando más de cerca y no siendo un idiota se puede ver que en realidad no son dos Flashes sino su archienemigo Zoom y Flash enfrentándose una vez más.

* * *

**Regresando con Jinx y Raven**

Las dos chicas terminan nuevamente en la azotea de la torre pensando que en realidad el intento de traslación había sido un completo desastre pero se dieron cuenta de que ya no se encontraba la otra Raven frente a ellas entonces revisaron la esfera de energía u alguna anomalía pero todo era normal, las chicas pensaban regresar pero Jinx hablo.

Jx: ¡demonios! al parecer si funciono

Rv: ¿qué?, me dirás que extrañas a Rav –_decía la chica burlonamente con vos calmada._

Jx: mira no sé qué demonios te pasa, pero ella eres tú, así que no sé porque actúas así.

Rv: Éramos diferentes.

Jx: ¡no!, ella era igual a ti pero decidió cambiar.

Rv: no, ella decidió hacer trampa y mirar las posibilidades que tenía en vez de afrontarlas.

Jx: pues ella cambió una vida de soledad y sufrimiento por una más amigable.

Rv:…..- _la chica no sabía que decir._

Jx: no soy tonta Raven, que crees que no me había dado cuenta, el chico rubio con el que salía Raven era idéntico al que salía con Rachel, tu yo del primer universo al que llegamos.

Rv:…

Jx: ¡sí! me he dado cuenta, además sé que el duende verde se llama Garfield al igual que todos los tipos con los que terminas, no es coincidencia, así que dime ¿qué vas a elegir tu Raven?

Rv: ….-la chica simplemente no sabía que contestar.

De pronto un gran grito hizo estrepitar a los dos chicas, era un grito de felicidad y alegría seguido de un grito de molestia y reproche, un grito muy peculiar, bueno peculiarmente raro para las chicas ya que les parecía muy familiar, pero de cierta forma diferente, las dos chicas intentando olvidar la plática o al menos una de ellas, se dirigen hacia los de adentros de la torre para ver qué es lo que les depara este nuevo universo.

Las chicas al bajar se encuentran con Cyborg en el living jugando videojuegos, al parecer con dos controles eso era un alivio para le hechicera, ya que eso quería decir que sí miraría a un chico bestia aunque fuera de manera diferente.

Cy: ¿ustedes son las viajeras que Raven dijo que vendrían?

Rv: así es.

Jx: va déjame adivinar, tienes novia _–decía la chica resignada_

Cy: por su puesto, mi novia eres tú o bueno algo así, en realidad es tú yo de aquí.

Jx: en verdad _–decía la chica incrédula, tratando de creer que no era sólo en su mundo sino que en otros también ganaba ella sobre las demás._

Cy: bien, bueno esto es algo incomodó, pero no tenemos habitaciones listas.

Rv: no hay problema, no te preocupes no tenían que.

Cy: de hecho sí, pero la verdad no nos fiamos mucho de Raven.

Rv: ¿a que te refieres con que dudan de Raven? _– le surgía la duda a la chica._

Antes de que la pregunta de la chica fuera respondida entra a la sala uno de los otros integrantes de los titanes y era nada menos que la chica maravilla Robín, las chicas se desconcertaron, habían visto a varios Robíns hasta a uno que era chica al igual que éste, pero por lo menos se parecía, esta chica no tenía nada de parecido al Robín que conocían la chica era algo enana, usaba lentes que difuminaban un color amarillo y lucía un pelo anaranjado corto, la chica hablo.

Rb: ha valla así que Raven decía la verdad. Mmm… debimos tomar su palabra en cuenta.

Jx: ¿por qué nadie toma en cuenta a Raven?

Rb: ha veras…..

Antes que la chica respondiera la pregunta que le había realizado Jinx entro a la sala la persona sobre la cual todos hablaban y era nada menos que Raven pero ésta era diferente a la Raven que todos conocemos, tenía el pelo largo, usaba una capa tonalidad de azul mucho más feliz, la cual la hacía lucir espontánea y aunque no lo pudieran creer las dos chicas esta Raven estaba maquillada tenía unos lindos labios color carmesí, una ligera sombra en los ojos y sus ojos derrochaban felicidad e inocencia.

**Rv:** ¡hola, hola a todos! mucho gusto otra yo, mucho gusto chica rosa.

Rb: Raven tranquilízate preséntate con ellas adecuadamente.

**Rv:** va ellas pueden esperar, Carrie Kelly ¿Dónde está chico bestia?

Rb: en primera no me llames por mi nombre real, segunda no lo se.

Cy: !hey Raven! sigamos jugando, ya más tarde molestaras a bestita.

Las dos chicas viajeras no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, una Raven completamente opuesta a las demás, bueno ya habían visto varias versiones de Raven pero todas tenían ligeros cambios de humor y actitud, nada muy extremo, pero esto se la gana a todo una Raven feliz.

Rv: ¿tú eres yo?

**Rv:** Si así soy yo Raven. Am… pues no me pareces divertida, la otra Raven me advirtió de tu amargura.

Jx: jajaja creo que ella me caerá bien _–decía la chica carcajeándose._

Cy. ¡Vamos Rae pon atención o te ganare!

**Rv:** ¡eso nunca Cy!, ¡esta ves pateare tu trasero y después me dirás donde esta Bestia!

Rv: lo sigo mirando y aun no me lo creo.

Rb: Ven ahora porque no le creímos cunado dijo que llegarían.

Rv: si, ya veo porque.

Rb: por cierto mi nombre es Carrie Kelly soy la V Robín.

Jx: vaya eso explica mucho, no sabía que aceptaran niñas.

Rb: soldados por favor, aamm… pero bien creo que tendremos que prepararles una habitación.

Rv: suena bien.

Las tres chicas se fueran de la sala dándole espacio a Cyborg y a Raven para terminar de jugar su video juego, Raven aun seguía incrédula que existiera una Raven con tal capacidad, puesto su tranquilidad era la que le daba el control de sus poderes, ¿cómo era que ella podía sonreír de esa manera y que nada malo pasara? la miro reír junto a Cyborg y nada se rompió ¿qué habrá echo ella para poder controlar de tal manera sus poderes?

* * *

**Algunas horas más tarde en la habitación de la hechicera feliz….**

La chica se preparaba para visitar a su amado chico bestia puesto había desaparecido desde que sus invitadas habían llegado pero quería darle un sorpresa y ya era la hora de irlo a visitar a su cuarto.

La chica salió con una gran chamarra que tapaba todo su cuerpo no dejaba ver nada y la capucha solo dejaba ver un poco de su cara, la chica llego frente a la puerta del chico y toco, pero este no le respondió ignorando el silencio que tenía que ser interpretado como un "!no lárgate!" la chica comprendía todo mal y entro a los aposentos del chico; a diferencia del Chico Bestia que todos conocemos éste era completamente opuesto, era muy callado, frio y calculador, siempre estaba estudiando la anatomía de los animales o estaba concentrado para poder alcanzar sus trasformaciones míticas o sus semi-meta-humanas.

El chico estaba sentado en medio de su cuarto leyendo un libro de biología marítima cuando de pronto sintió que la chica espontanea estaba frente a él.

Cb: ¿qué haces aquí Raven?

**Rv:** vine a verte Bestita

Cb: no me llames Bestita

**Rv:** ¿Por qué no Bestita?

Cb: Raven _\- decía el chico en forma de reproche._

**Rv:** no me iré hasta que me digas Rae.

Cb: no.

**Rv:** ¡anda!

Cb: no.

**Rv:** ¡anda te tengo una sorpresa!

Cb: no

**Rv**: sé cuánto te gustan los animales Bestita

Cb: mira si veo tu sorpresa me dejaras en paz

**Rv**: ¡siii! _–decía la chica muy contenta _

Cb: bien.

La chica se puso frente del muchacho sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a quitarse aquella gran chamarra dejando ver a una Raven vestida solo con un baby doll y algunas partes de conejo como las orejas y la cola esponjosa, en la cara cerca de las mejillas tenía tres bigotes pintados a cada lado y su nariz estaba pintada como la de un conejo.

El chico se sonrojo y perdió un momento su concentración por lo que se molestó, ya después de algunos segundo se molestó aún más con su compañera, ya que había entrado a su cuarto, se había desvestido quedando para él en ropa interior solamente (una muy provocativa para su gusto) así que el chico la saco de ahí sin pensarlo, la chica balbuceaba algunas cosas al ser empujada por el muchacho hacia la salida.

**-¡NO TE GUSTA!**

**-¡PUEDO SER UN OSITO!**

**-¡O PUEDO SER UNA GATITA!**

**-¡O PUEO SER EL ANIMAL QUE QUIERAS!**

Pero sus alaridos fueron en vano, la chica ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación del chico algo apenada puesto no había funcionado su plan de conquista para el muchacho, pero según ella había planeado todo al pie de la letra como starfire le había dicho que se conquistaban los chicos terrícolas, sin darse cuenta que en realidad no estaba sola, sino que frente a ella estaba la otra Raven estas solo cruzaron miradas de reproche como si no congeniaran.

Rv:…. _– no puedo creer que use ropa interior rosa de encaje._

**Rv**:….-_no puedo creer que no use maquillaje._

Rv:…- _no puedo creer que ella sea yo._

**Rv**:….- _no puedo creer que ella sea yo._

Rv: buenas noches.

**Rv:** buenas noches.

Y con esas palabras las dos chicas terminaron su batalla de miradas acusadoras, la Raven expresiva salió del lugar aunque la otra Raven se quedó pensante por un minuto y decidió tocar la puerta, pero esta estaba entre abierta, tal vez mal cerrada por la abrupta salida de su igual así que decidió entrar y miro al muchacho.

Rv: ¿Chico Bestia?

Cb: Raven te dije que te fueras **–**_decía el chica mientras volteaba._

Una vez encontradas las miradas, el chico se percató de que no era su compañera, sino de la supuesta visitante que tenían en la torre él pensó que había sido solo una broma de parte de Raven, pero al parecer se equivocó.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí el episodio espero les haya gustado el fic no dejen de leerlo que esto no lleva ni la mitad y pues apenas es la segunda parte de tres aún falta mucha historia por continuar espero les gusten las ideas que tengo del fic y sean de su agrado.**

**Les recuerdo si les surge alguna duda puedo contestárselas con gusto ya sea referente al fic o a los personajes se aceptan sugerencia todo se por mejorar la historia y los personajes**

**skullBlack: **jajaja me alegra que te guste siempre es bueno tomar el tiempo para agradecer a sí que igual yo te agradezco que lo leas

** .1: **no importa lo bueno es que nos contactamos y prometo tener más paciencia la próxima ves jejejeje


	14. Malentendido

**Bueno pues disculpen la tardanza este episodio originalmente estuvo listo el domingo pero pues ya con ortografía corregido y todo eso pues hasta hoy lo subí y pues agradecimiento a janet .oso .1 que es la que se encarga de la ortografía espero les guste el episodio**

**Episodios 14: Malentendido**

* * *

El chico se quedó perplejo al ver una versión más tranquila de su compañera, en verdad para él era sorprendente, nunca había visto a Raven con una mirada inexpresiva y tan tranquila todo el tiempo se la pasaba bobeando y jugueteando con sus poderes sin tener ni una sola preocupación.

Cb: ¿tú eres…..? _–decía el chico eligiendo sus palabras_

Rv: en efecto soy la visitante.

Cb: ya veo, ¿qué deseas?

Rv: en realidad nada, solo quería ver como eras.

Cb: ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Rv: pues me he llevado una gran sorpresa con mi semejante.

Cb: puedo verlo, tú no eres como ella.

Rv: y es extraño verte a ti tan serio.

Cb: ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Rv: pues eres algo diferente al chico que yo conozco.

Cb: ya veo, no todos mis semejantes tenemos los mismos hábitos.

Rv: y dime, ¿a qué se debe tanto entrenamiento y meditación?

Cb: veras mis poderes son algo complicados.

Rv: pero tan solo cambias de forma, ¿qué acaso conlleva mucho esfuerzo?

Cb: mmmm… pues no, al menos no cuando utilizo los básicos.

Rv: ¿los básicos?

Cb: sí veras, mis poderes consisten en cambiar de forma a toda vida animal, lo básico seria a los animales que habitan el planeta.

Rv: ya veo, ósea que puedes llevarlo más allá.

Cb: en efecto, puedo entrar a la rama de los extintos aunque no es muy difícil.

Rv: me parece que lo he visto antes.

Cb: pues todavía puedo llevarlo más allá, puedo entrar en la rama mitológica, en la extraterrestre, en la meta y en la dimensional.

Rv: valla, no sabía que pudieras hacer todo eso con tus poderes.

Cb: pero para esto necesito una gran concentración.

Rv. ¿Cómo es eso de la meta trasformación?

Cb: pues veras, conoces a esos villanos y súper héroes con poderes de animales o rasgos animales.

Rv: si esta Man-Bat, Killercroc entre algunos otros.

Cb: pues siempre y cuando tengan rasgos animales puedo transformarme en ellos.

La plática siguió y se prolongó aún más, durante toda la noche los dos jóvenes platicaron de sus distintas experiencias vividas en sus respectivos mundos y sin darse cuenta de que en algún momento había regresado la otra Raven para tomar una segunda oportunidad de convencer al chico, pero está en vez de poner en marcha su plan se detuvo al ver que los dos chicos platicaban muy interesados el uno con el otro, la chica nunca se esperó encontrarse con esa escena y malentendiendo el momento de una simple charla la chica comenzó a tener pensamientos de celos y rabia contra su igual y su amado.

* * *

**Dentro de Nevermore de la Chica Optimista…..**

Este era muy idéntico al de su igual, pero este tenía una vista mucho más acogedora y estaba rodeado por muchos árboles; en donde deberían estar reunidas todas las emociones se encontraban algunas ausentes, solamente se podían ver las que más utilizaba y esas eran Amor, Celos, Valiente, Torpe, Alegre, Lujuria y por rara ocasión Rabia.

C: ¡enserio que mierda le miro a la amargada! _–decía furiosa la emoción_

L: la próxima vez nos disfrazaremos de Amargada.

V: ¡deberíamos darle un buen golpe!

A: ¡él es solo mío!, ¡no lo compartiré ni conmigo misma!

R: yo concuerdo con Valiente.

Rv: ¿entonces qué hago?

C: deshazte de ella.

V: ¡sí!, ¡hay que deshacernos de ella!

A: ¡muerte a la amargada!

Rv. ¿cómo?

T: de una manera rápida, no me quiero cansar.

A: ¡Sí, de una manera rápida!

* * *

**Horas después…..**

Amanecía otro día en la ciudad de Jump City para nuestros jóvenes amigos, quienes en su mayoría aún seguían dormidos a excepción de dos jóvenes que se la habían pasado en vela platicando de sus muchos extraños sucesos y experiencias.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigían ya por la mañana a la cocina para empezar su día con un desayuno o lo que fuera que comieran por la mañana, ya que la empática amargada como la llamaban la mayoría en aquel lugar solo tomaría un poco de té y el chico al parecer solo comería un plato de frutilla, al llegar el chico tuvo un ligero desconcierto puesto que era algo inusual que su Raven no le haya dejado preparado su plato de fruta picada como todos los días, la chica que lo acompañaba pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

Rv: ¿Qué pasa?

Cb: no es nada, solo que me parece extraño que Raven no haya picado mi fruta.

Rv: ¿ella se levanta todos los días antes que tú y te pica fruta?

Cb: no que va, todas las noches la pica y la envuelve de forma que no se oxide por la noche.

Rv: Vaya, debe quererte mucho para hacer eso.

Cb: bueno eso creo, tal vez me pase con lo de anoche.

Rv: ¿Qué paso anoche?

Cb: mmm… antes de que tú llegaras intento desvestirse en mi cuarto.

Rv: ah vaya, eso explica porque estaba vestida así.

Cb: un día de estos, robín se dará cuenta y se molestara.

Rv: deberías hablar con ella.

Cb: es imposible dialogar con ella es muy hiperactiva.

Rv: el mismo problema que tengo yo.

Cb: ¿cuánto crees que tarde en abrir el siguiente portal?

Rv: no lo sé, ni siquiera he pasado mucho tiempo con su Raven.

Cb: deberías empezar.

Rv: no será necesario tengo un plan B

Cb: ¿plan B?

Rv: sí, tengo esta esfera con tu energía vital aún no se llena pero ya falta poco.

Cb: ya veo, eso fue algo inesperado.

Y antes de que los jóvenes pudieran seguir charlando la puerta de la cocina se abre y deja ver a una madrugadora Raven un tanto molesta y con unas grandes ojeras en su cara, la chica simplemente volteo a ver de mala gana a su compañero y a la visitante, tomo un cuchillo partió algo de fruta, bueno intento partir fruta la sirvió en un plato y casi se la arrojo al muchacho, después de eso simplemente volvió a salir de la habitación, la chica que aún se encontraba con el Chico Bestia lo miro y sin decir nada le hizo un par de señas de que fuera tras de ella y arreglara sus malentendidos con ella.

El chico salió de la cocina detrás de la chica, mientras este iba de salida Jinx entraba a la cocina con una cara bien descansada y una gran sonrisa de lado a lado.

Rv: ¿y a ti qué te pasa sonrisa de guasón_? -decía tranquila la chica._

Jx: búrlate amargis, ¿qué tal tu cita nocturna? _–la chica ponía cara insinuadora._

Rv: ¿cuál cita nocturna?

Jx: pues con el hierva manchas deprimido

Rv: Chico Bestia y yo solo somos amigos.

Jx: sí claro, por eso pasaste toda la noche en su cuarto

Rv: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Jx: la otra tú se la paso murmurando cosas en voz alta, bueno más bien gritándolas toda la noche.

Rv: pues es solo un malentendido ojos grandes.

Jx: ¿a quién le dices ojos grandes?, desabrida.

Rv: mira tenemos mucho en común pero no me siento atraída por el así como tú y la otra Raven piensan.

Jx: bueno, bueno y ¿entonces te gusta el tonto verde imperativo de nuestra torre?

Rv. Sí es más… oye pero que Chico Bestia y yo solo somos amigos ya te lo he dicho.

Jx: jajaja lo dijiste por un segundo.

Rv: claro que no.

Jx: ¡sí!, lo dijiste no puedes arrepentirte de lo que dijiste.

De pronto un gran golpe se escuchó en el living y las dos chicas salieron para ver qué había pasado junto con sus demás compañeros que al parecer venían llegando de los otros pisos de la torre, todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la escena. El chico estaba tirado en el suelo sujetado por algunos tubos arrancados por magia negra, la chica al ver a todos ahí no perdió tiempo y se abalanzó contra su igual para darle su merecido por quererle robar a su querido chico.

Rv: ¡espera, espera! _–decía la chica al ver venir a su igual._

**Rv:** ¡ya verás te daré una buena lección!

Rv: ¡no, espera es solo un malentendido!

**Rv:** ¿un malentendido? _–se preguntaba la chica desconcertada._

Rv: sí, mira no sé qué hallas pensado, pero entre él y yo no hay nada.

**Rv:** ¿en verdad?

Rv: sí, en verdad

**Rv:** ¿en serio? _–volvía a decir la chica posando la mirada en el chico amarrado de los tubos._

Cb: si _–decía mientras movía hacia arriba y abajo la cabeza._

**Rv:** bien te perdono, ya no te hare nada.

Y así todo se volvió a tranquilizar en la torre de los titanes por algunos minutos, ya que sin tiempo que perder la esfera empezó a difundir su hermosa luz verde indicando que ya era hora de partir para nuestras queridas amigas viajeras, los chicos ya comprendían la situación y simplemente ayudaron a su compañero a levantarse del suelo y se despidieron de sus nuevas amigas, se alegraban de que no hubiese un gran malentendido entre alguno de ellos, al seguir la luz se dieron cuenta de que era el elevador el lugar donde se complementaba la luz y se hacía más brillante, las dos chicas voltearon a ver a sus compañeros y después entraron al elevador para ver qué lugar les aguardaba a las chicas.

* * *

**En una nave cerca de la costa de África…. **

Un robot piloteaba la nave para despegar mientras una chica revisaba el GPS de la nave y fijaba curso hacía Jump City, de pronto se escucha una voz detrás de las dos personas viniendo de lo que parecía un pequeño refrigerador.

Cg: tomen la ruta más corta chicos.

Ar: sí señor.

Rn: claro niño, como tú digas como eso es muy sencillo.

Cg: Robot-Man podrías dejarme de llamar niño, ya estoy algo grandecito ¿no lo crees?

Rn: ¡va!, el niño se pinta el cuerpo de rojo y se siente mayorcito.

Cg: Robot-Man te recuerdo que no fue mi culpa que ese lunático me golpeara con la pistola de rayos solares rojos.

Rn: sigue repitiéndotelo Chico Bestia, sigue repitiéndotelo.

Cg: tengo que recordarte que soy Changeling.

Rn: vamos niño te conocí como un chico, sigues siendo el mismo para mí.

Ar: chicos no importa si es verde o rojo, si es Chico Bestia o Changeling, somos la patrulla de los condenados así que en marcha, la hermandad no esperara.

Rn: va tienes razón ya quiero patearles el trasero a esos idiotas.

Cg: tienes razón Argenta, iré a descansar.

Ar: está bien, pero no tomes cerveza te produce pesadillas.

Rn: chan chan-chan chan-chan-chan-chan ya puedo escuchar las campanas chicos. _Imitando la música de la iglesia durante las bodas._

Cg: ¡Robot-Man ya basta!

Ar: tómenselo en serio chicos _–decía mientras trataba de disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas._

Rn: ¡ves la pones roja con solo mencionárselo!

Ar: Robot-Man ya

Cg: despiértenme cuando lleguemos a ese lugar llamado Jump City

**Horas después en la Torre Titán….**

Se podía apreciar a cinco jóvenes en el techo de la torre esperando la llegada de cierta nave con muchas ansias, pero un ruido hace que se distraigan, al parecer provenía de la entrada del elevador pero como ninguno de los chicos quería perderse la llegada de la nave no prestaron mucha atención, excepto el más hiperactivo de todos Kid Flash.

Kh: hola ¿y ustedes quiénes son? –preguntaba el chico.

Jx: mi nombre es Jinx

Rv: yo soy… –pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

Kh: Lady Legasus _–decía con mucha simplicidad._

Rv: ¿quién?

Kh: esperen, pero si ella esta allí entonces ¿Quién eres?

Rv: mi nombre es Raven.

Kh: bien Raven y Jinx ¡apúrense o no lo verán llegar!

Jx: ¿a quién?

Kh: ¡al más cool súper héroe que hay!, se llama Garfield Logan.

Rv: ¿Chico Bestia?

Kh: ¿Quién? ¡Noo! yo hablo de Changeling amiga, el líder de la patrulla de los condenados.

Rv: ¿0.o? –la chica estaba desconcertada.

Kh: ¡vengan ya casi está por llegar aquí!

Las chicas y el velocista caminan hacia donde están los demás para presentarse formalmente con sus amigos, quienes no vacilaron mucho al darse cuenta de que Raven y Lady Legasus se parecían muchísimo, bueno eran la misma persona pero en diferente traje.

Ls: ¿y tú quién se supone que eres? –decía algo ofendida,

Rv: Raven, soy Raven y antes de que alguien diga algo más somos la misma persona.

Ls: ah menos mal pensé que eras otra fanática loca.

Rv: ¿enserio somos la misma persona y solo te preocupa eso?

Ls: he visto tantas cosas raras que no me sorprende que vinieras de otra dimensión.

Cy: ¿y quién es tu amiga?

Jx: yo me llamo Jinx.

Ls: tu nombre me suena, tal vez te he pateado alguna vez.

Rb: tranquilícense chicos, no quiero que lo arruinen.

Rv: ¿Qué le pasa?

St: la patrulla, es lo que le pasa.

Jx: ¿por qué?

St: quiere darle una buena impresión al Changeling.

Cy: no la había visto a si desde que vino Batman.

Kh: ¡miren chicos miren ya vienen! –_decía el chico apuntando a la nave._

La nave descendía nuevamente en la torre de los titanes para ver que tal seria su base provisional para reunir información de la hermandad del mal y su localización, todos los chicos estaban emocionados por mirar a tan grandes súper héroes, ya que el Changeling siendo tan joven se había vuelto ya el líder de la patrulla y eso no se mira todos los días.

Las puertas de la nave se abrieron para dejar ver tres figuras que descendían de la nave, todos los chicos miraban atentamente y cuando pudieron verlos claramente las dos visitantes quedaron boquiabiertas al ver el color del chico, en vez de ver ese lindo color verde llamativo era un tuene color carmesí el que cubría la piel del chico.

Cg: hola titanes.

Rn: espero tengan tecnología.

Ar: un placer conocerlos.

Rb: mucho gusto yo soy….

Cg: Robín _–decía con tanta simplicidad._

Rb: sí señor, ¿cómo lo supo?

Cg: no lo sé, la R en tu pecho o el típico traje que usa robín, no sé por cual decidirme.

La atención del chico rojo fue llamada por las dos chicas de piel pálida y ojos violetas que se encontraban juntas una muy sorprendida por el color de su piel y la otra un tanto disimulada con una mirada sexy para el chico.

Cg: hola chicas, son hermanas.

Rv: no –_la chica se sintió rara al responder._

Ls: no

Cg: linda piernas.

Ls: gracias –_decía coquetamente._

Rv:….. – no podía completar oración alguna la chica, se encontraba asustada y ahí se dio cuenta, algo andaba mal a ella no le asustaba nada a menos que algo estuviera pasando.

* * *

**En nevermore…**

Se miraban dos emociones muy preocupadas una de ellas muy molesta mientras ponía cara de seria intentando reformular un plan para la situación.

A: ¡maldición, Valiente!

R: ¿Qué paso?

A: creo que nos descubrió.

**Continuara…..**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan de la historia por favor y cualquier duda o sugerencia pueden decírmelo**

**vosty88**: jajaja que bueno que sigas leyendo

pd: sigo esperando que actualices tus historias


	15. La esposa

**Bueno aquí el nuevo episodio jeje disculpen la demora pero es que tarde algo en escribirlo y puesto que tardo un día en ser corregido por mi colaboradora janet,oso,1 pues no pude subirlo antes y me moría de ganas de subirlo pero decidí esperar la versión corregida bueno espero les guste **

* * *

**Episodio 15: La esposa**

Los Titanes después del recibimiento de la llegada de la Patrulla se disponían a darles un pequeño recorrido por la torre, pero estos iban más enfocados en su trabajo que de visita, así que, lo que ellos querían era saber dónde encontrar el computador junto con la base de datos de los Titanes y la cocina.

Rb: y esta es nuestra enfermería _–pronunciaba el chico dándoles un pequeño tour._

Cg: ¿Dónde está su centro de control? –_decía el chico algo fastidiado._

Ar: sé que venimos a trabajar pero es importante saber dónde está la enfermería chicos.

Rn: lo que necesitamos saber es donde se esconde cerebro –_decía muy positivo el hombre robot_

Cg: necesitamos ponernos a trabajar de inmediato y sin interrupciones.

Rb: enseguida señor, ya lo oyeron chicos.

Así, el chico de piel roja se los hizo saber de inmediato y por órdenes del líder los integrantes se dispersaron nuevamente a sus respectivas actividades en la torre y por obvias razones alguien se tendría que hacer cargo de las invitadas ya que si la patrulla se enterase tal vez les gustaría participar o lo tomarían en cuenta para un posible plan de la hermandad.

Ls: muy bien chicas yo me hare cargo de ustedes.

Jx: bien y ahora ¿qué?

Ls: y ahora no se metan en problemas, por favor.

Jx: diferente traje, diferente poder, he igual de arrogante.

Ls: repite eso mismo rosadita y te teñirás de rojo _–la chica colocaba sus piernas en posición de ataque_

Jx: oh valla la chica me dará una de sus patadas, sálvese quien pueda la heroína de las piernas _–decía balbuceando cosas la chica._

Ls: tú te lo buscaste _–la chica le propinaba una patada aunque inofensiva igual la chica aplico la suficiente fuerza como para aventarla y darle un susto_.

Después de que la chica terminara de jugar con Jinx por así decirlo se percata de que la otra chica esta algo distante y distraída como metida en su propio mundo y esta se acerca para preguntarle qué es lo que le ocurre pero antes de que esta llegue a Raven le contesta sin siquiera escuchar la pregunta que formularia.

Rv: estoy bien

Ls: yo no he dicho nada chica.

Rv: pero lo pensaste.

Ls: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Rv: intuición.

Ls: está bien, pero en verdad ¿estás bien?

Rv: por supuesto, podrías llevarnos a nuestra habitación.

Ls: ah respecto a eso creo que tendrán que esperar en la mía ya que con la llegada de la patrulla no hay muchas disponibles.

Rv: está bien, me sorprende que bien hayan tomado que seamos de otro plano.

Ls: vaah no te preocupes, Robín esta tan perplejo por la patrulla que ni se ha dado cuenta.

Rv: ya veo.

Ls: además el Chico Flash puedo viajar en el tiempo con sus poderes, no veo porque no haya más dimensiones locas por ahí.

Rv: ya veo, oye ¿y donde esta Jinx?

Ls: dijo que iría al baño nos alcanzara más tarde.

La heroína de las magníficas piernas la lleva a su habitación donde la deja para que se tranquilice mientras ella se dirige a buscar a la tal vez inconsciente amiga de la chica, pues tal vez se había pasado un poco con aquella patada que le había propinado la chica.

Raven al verse sola en aquella habitación pudo observar un poco la vida de su igual aunque era muy diferente a la suya, ya que ella tenía fotos donde salía recibiendo premios y medallas en ninguna de ellas aparecía algún muchacho o por lo menos no se miraba que hubiese alguien muy especial en su vida, la habitación era algo pintoresca para sus gusto, pero en fin tendría que ignorar todo eso para poder entrar en su mente y arreglar las cosas.

La chica toma algo de aire se coloca en la poción de flor de loto se concentra pero a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez le causaba más problemas poderse concentrar y realizar la acción de entrar en su mente.

* * *

**En Nevermore…**

En el territorio de Amor dos emociones se miraban muy asustadas, puesto su treta había sido descubierta por su objetivo y conociéndola no lo vería nada bien, en lo absoluto sería una gran reprimenda así que tendrían que poner el plan en marcha, primero que nada tendrían que ganar tiempo y tendrían que evitar que entrara la chica.

A: rápido Rabia, tienes que evitar que llegue.

R: ¿Cómo demonios quieres que haga eso?

I: obliga a Paciencia a que te ayude.

A: ah valla, así que has cambiado de opinión Inteligente.

I: no, no es así, solo las ayudare a salir de este embrollo.

A: claro que sí, es eso o tienes miedo de que te haga lo que le hice a Lujuria

I:…-la emoción no contesto simplemente se quedó fría al escuchar eso.

La emoción conocida como Rabia se dirijo rápidamente al territorio de paciencia para convencerla de que le ayudase a detener a Raven, lastimosamente Esperanza era una de las cuales no seguía a sus hermanas en sus fechorías, así que sería algo difícil para Rabia hacerla cambiar de opinión en unos cuantos minutos.

P: veo que vienes a pedirme algo Rabia –decía la emoción muy tranquila.

R: no tengo tiempo que perder –poniendo vos gutural.

P: el tiempo es valioso, ¿sabes?

R: no tengo tiempo para tu filosofía, sabes a que vengo.

P: no, pero me lo puedes decir.

R: mira o cooperas o…..-la emoción se ponía algo pensante.

P: o ¿Qué rabia? Tus apresuradas amenazas no me intimidan.

R:…- la emoción no sabía cómo responderle.

P: lo ves, será mejor que te retires no querrás perderte su entrada.

R: así que te crees muy lista, ¿verdad?

P: por supuesto que no, la lista es Inteligente yo soy Paciente.

R: entonces pongámoslo así ella llega, nos detiene, pero igual seguiremos aquí, dime ¿cómo ten vendría la compañía de lujuria todo el tiempo?

P:….-en la cara de la emoción se plasmó el terror ya que para ella había sido un sufrimiento cuando aquella emoción había nacido puesto que siempre era muy intranquila.

R: contesta, ¿acaso te comieron la lengua? _–mientras reía malvadamente._

P: está bien, ayudare –decía derrotada la emoción, puesto que no quería estar cerca de la intranquila Lujuria ya que sus hermanas eran las únicas que la mantenían lejos de ella.

La emoción de Paciencia le pidió a Rabia que se sentara en la misma posición que ella y comenzaran a meditar para poder concentrase y realizar una traba en la mente de la chica así de esa manera no podría entrar, no al menos por algún tiempo.

* * *

**En la habitación…**

La chica intentaba una y otra vez poder ingresar al interior de su mente fracasando rotundamente, cuanto más lo intentara más se frustraba la chica pero tenía que seguir intentando, tenía que saber que todo estaba bien no podía dejar que estos viajes la estuvieran afectando a ella, y una vez más cerro los ojos respiro hondo y comenzó con más intensidad su meditación para poder ingresar a su mente , lastimosamente no pudo entrar pero en cambio entro en un shock algo diferente, consiguió la entrada a un lugar muy diferente de su mente, este era un lugar tranquilo todo era silencioso era un inmenso blanco infinito pero por alguna razón era cálido y confortable.

La chica indagando un poco comenzó a moverse entre aquel misterioso lugar para saber en qué lugar se encontraba, mientras iba caminando podía escuchar ligeras voces las cuales no reconocía.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la torre….**

El chico de piel roja caminaba hacia la cocina, ya que la investigación sobre la Hermandad era algo agotadora y el hambre se hacía presente; mientras este se dirija a la cocina se topó con la persona con la que se quería topar y era la chica de las piernas más sexys que había visto jamás conocida como Lady Legasus.

Cg: hola –_decía de manera seductora_

Ls: hola _–contestaba de igual manera_

Cg: ¿y que te trae por aquí?

Ls: ¿pues es la cocina de donde vivo, no lo es?

Cg: va, ya veo.

Ls: y ¿a ti que te trae por aquí?

Cg: la vista.

Jx: ajammm ajammmm _–los jóvenes era interrumpidos._

La chica de la mala suerte había aparecido y se había topado con el intento torpe de cortejo de estos dos a pesar de que pertenecían a lugares diferentes en el mundo de este universo, sus pláticas he intentos de cortejarse eran tan patéticos para la chica, que le deba algo de pena verlos así, por lo que solo haría algunas preguntas y se iría.

Ls: ah valla, así que hay estas _–decía muy tranquila la chica_

Jx: si y no gracias a ti.

Cg: bien enton…. _–era interrumpido el chico._

Jx: tranquilo ahí hierbas rojas, no me voy a tardar

Ls: ¿…?

Jx: solo necesito saber una cosa.

Ls: ¿qué?

Jx: ¿dónde está la Raven con la que venía?

Ls: va, ¿eso era todo?

Jx: sí.

Ls: está en mi habitación… _-fue estrepitosamente interrumpida._

La chicas mirando para todos lados puesto había visto una pequeña sacudida en la torre y eso no era algo normal así que el chico rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaban sus otros dos compañeros mientras era seguido por las dos chicas con las que estaba al llegar Robot-Man le informó al Changeling que la torre estaba siendo atacada por la Hermandad de alguna manera ese había sido el plan de la hermandad acorralar a los héroes en un solo lugar.

Cg: ¡demonios, maldito seas Cerebro!

Rn: tendremos que empezar a patear traseros, chicos.

Ls: entonces ¿cuál es el plan?

Cg: hay que reunir a todos para planear el contra ataque.

Ls: llamare a Robín y los demás, ¿Jinx sabes luchar?

Jx: claro, ¿con quién piensas que tratas?

La heroína va en busca de sus otros compañeros para reunirse a las órdenes del Changeling para poder hacer algo contra el ataque de la Hermandad, cuando la chica volvió miro que las cosas habían empeorado, puesto que al parecer ya habían tomado un rehén, lo único extraño es que todos a los que les había avisado habían podido llegar sin problemas o eso pensaba hasta que miro a Jinx y entonces recordó que la chica conocida como Raven había quedado en su habitación relajándose, rápidamente puso atención a la pantalla donde se encontraba el Changeling hablando con Cerebro.

C: mi querido amigo, veo que tengo a una amiga suya.

Cg: déjala ir Cerebro, nos buscas a nosotros.

C: te equivocas busco acabar con los héroes.

Cg: entonces tendremos que hacer esto por las malas.

C: puedes intentarlo, pero será en vano.

Mh: no podrán contra nosotros Patrulla jajajaja _–se burlaba el chimpancé_

Los jóvenes se reunían angustiosos pues tenía que controlar la situación desastrosa para ellos, los chicos escuchaban con atención el plan del líder de la Patrulla. El plan consistía en un ataque de distracción de parte de Cyborg y Robot-Man, después él y Lady Legasus entrarían a lo que parecía la nave principal, obviamente tendrían que tener una segunda distracción, pues seguramente General Inmortus vería venir el ataque a escondidas.

Cuando los chicos estaban a punto de inicializar su plan una fuerte explosión se escuchó venir de afuera y una inmensa aura negra en forma de cuervo emergió de adentro generando algunas explosiones dentro de la nave, después de eso el cuervo se dirijo hacia la torre y más certeramente se dirigió a Jinx golpeándola de lleno, solo a ella, todos quedaron algo sorprendidos de ver eso, una vez disipado el humo del impacto se percataron de que la chica ya no estaba pero no era momento de preocuparse tenían que ocuparse de la Hermandad y buscar a la chica, así que prosiguieron el ataque sin la chica; ya con algo de ventaja sobre la Hermandad ya que su nave había colapsado.

* * *

**En algún lugar de paz…. **

La chica se adentraba cada vez más para poder escuchar mejor aquellas voces, pues cada vez le parecían más familiares y se empieza apresurar, de repente la chica mira una luces doradas y comienza a acercarse a ellas, cuando se acerca lo suficiente logra distinguir la primera voz, era de su amiga Starfire quien sollozaba y pedía ayuda al acercarse más pudo ver que era el reflejo de su amiga en lo que parecía un espejo dorado levitando en medio de la habitación en blanco, después apareció otro donde aparecía el Chico Maravilla atado de pies y manos susurrando un no con gran temor, de repente uno más apareció este dejaba ver a un Cyborg recibiendo algunos ataques eléctricos, asustada la chica por ver que tan mal la pasaban sus amigos temió porque el siguiente fuera Chico Bestia y así fue, pero este no sufría estaba parado al lado de una mesa con dos taza de café la chica lo miro extrañada y de pronto el chico la volteo a mirar.

Cb: ¿Rae eres tú?

Rv: Chico Bestia, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Cb: pues te estaba esperando.

Rv: ¿a mí?

Cb: no habrás olvidado nuestra cita o ¿sí?

Rv: ¿cita?

Cb: vamos Rae, ¿me dejaras plantado?

Rv: pero los demás están en peligro.

Cb: vamos, solo ven conmigo te prometo que todo estará bien.

La chica dudando de sí misma, se sentía asustada y temerosa cosa que nunca le había sucedido pero por alguna razón se miraba vulnerable y por un segundo dudo de sí misma, parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad; la chica comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el chico hasta que una mano blanca la detuvo por la espalda, la chica volteo temerosamente pensando que alguien podría evitar que estuviera cerca de su amado pero al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que era ella misma un poco más grande pero al fin ella misma portando una capucha blanca.

**Rv:** ¿A dónde vas? _–con calma y serenidad_

Rv: con él _–decía triste la chica_

**Rv:** deberías abrir bien los ojos, él no es quien tú crees.

Rv: ¿a qué te refieres?

**Rv:** mira míralo bien.

La chica dirige nuevamente la mirada y el chico que antes la invitaba a tomar asiento con él ahora tenía una mirada de enojo y reproche parecía estar molesto.

Cb: Raven ven aquí en este momento _–decía el chico molesto_

Rv: ¿qué?

Cb: es un orden Raven, ¡ven aquí en este maldito momento!

Rv: no.

Cb: ¡maldición todo era perfecto, tenías que entrometerte tú!

**Rv:** no es verdad

Cb: vamos Rae aléjate de ella quiere separarnos

**Rv**: el miente

Rv:….. –_la chica no sabía a quién creerle_

Cb: tienes que tomar una decisión o vienes o me pierdes.

**Rv:** debes elegir bien Raven

Rv: ¡no aléjate tú no eres Chico Bestia!

Cb: va maldita desagradecida debí quedarme con Terra ella era obediente _–el chico comenzaba_ a difuminarse

**Rv:** tranquila esto no es real es obra de Doctor Destino.

Rv: ¿qué?

Rv: mira –_decía la chica apuntando a los espejos_

Los espejos empezaban a distorsionarse y tomar una forma diferente, empezaban a tomar forma de cruces doradas y en medio de todos apareció un hombre con capa dorada dándole la espalda a la chica y antes de que este voltease miro como era envuelta en un aura negra con forma de cuervo y sentía como aquella energía explotaba espiritualmente, la chica cerro los ojos puesto que era muy fuerte ese energía y solo escucho la voz de la otra Raven.

**Rv:** esta vez pude ayudarte, pero me es difícil desde el domo quered Beast me puso

Rv: ¿a qué te refieres?

**Rv:** no puedo explicarlo pero esta vez las pude ayudar, no habrá otra oportunidad deben cuidarse.

Rv: ¿A dónde vamos?

**Rv:** las llevare al siguiente universo para que puedas recuperarte y poner en orden tus sentimientos.

Rv: ¿mis sentimientos?

**Rv:** tendrás que indagar bien Raven

* * *

**En la torre titán…..**

La lucha ya había terminado, los Jóvenes Titanes junto con la Patrulla había derrocado a la Hermandad del Mal, lastimosamente Cerebro había podido escapar junto con el General y Monsieur Mallah, aunque algunas dudas se generaban entre los equipos, después de aquella explosión y el cuervo las dos chicas habían desaparecido y las tropas de la hermandad balbuceaban cosas como que la chica había explotado en energía negra o como que el cuervo había ascendido cosas sin sentido.

Ls: ¿crees que estén bien?

Cg: pienso que ellas están en un mejor camino.

Ls: eso espero, en realidad esa Jinx no me caía tan mal.

Rn: chicos es hora de irnos

Cg: está bien Robot-Man.

Ls: así que este es el adiós.

Cg: podrías venir conmigo.

Ls: no creo que pueda ser una Condenada

Cg: no, pera tal vez puedas ser la Sra. de Logan.

Ls: ¿acaso me está proponiendo una cita?

Cg: no, te estoy proponiendo una vida juntos.

Rn: oigan tortolos vamos, la Hermandad no se toma vacaciones

Y así los dos chico miran el ocaso mientras se toman de las manos pues un amor entre ellos dos había nacido y la chica estaba dispuesta a averiguar que le deparaba el futuro siendo parte de la Patrulla de los Condenados aunque eso no la hacía olvidar a las dos chicas que había conocido ese día, las cuales esperaba estuvieran en un mejor lugar.

* * *

**En una enfermería…..**

Una chica de tés pálida descansaba frágilmente en la camilla mientras era cuidada por su compañera Jinx que estaba algo preocupada puesto tenia algunos días que la chica de piel gris y ojos violetas no despertaba de su descanso hasta que de pronto la chica abrió los ojos y en la cara de la chica de pelos rosas se dibuja una gran sonrisa al verla despertar.

Jx: hasta que despiertas bruja

Rv: ¿Dónde estoy?

Jx: en la torre

Rv: ¿todo fue un sueño?

Jx: ¿a qué te refieres?

Rv: ¿los chicos dónde están?

Jx: deberías tranquilizarte, si te refieres a los nuestros aún están perdidos y a donde estamos al parecer en otro universo,

Rv: ya veo, por un minuto pensé que solo lo había soñado.

De pronto la puerta se abre y entra un energético Chico Bestia con una gran sonrisa que lleva una bandeja la cual contiene un vaso de té de hierbas y unos wuafles con un poco de miel natural a un lado, se acerca muy contento a la camilla y le da la charola a la chica.

Cb: veo que despiertas ¿he?

Rv; si _–la chica ve feliz al muchacho pues este es idéntico al que ella recordaba además que no parecía tener cambios de ningún tipo_

Jx: jajaja…..-_a la hechicera de la mala suerte no soporta en aguantarse la risa que se le escapa._

Rv:….-_la chica empática no paso por alto esta acción y la mira esperando una respuesta_

Cb: bien entonces ¿tú no tienes hambre? _–pregunta amablemente a Jinx_

Jx: por supuesto _–decía aun aguantando algunas risas_

Cb: pues mi esposa te ha preparado algunos pays de mora puedes ir a comer cuando quieras, están sobre la mesa

Jx: jajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajaja _–la chica no soporta la risa al ver la cara que puso Raven al escuchar la palabra esposa. _

La chica abre bien grandes los ojos y deja de comer al escuchar esa espantosa palabra, solo pudo pensar en que el chico se había casado con alguna perra y ya que las posibilidades eran infinitas podía ser cualquiera, no podía imaginar pero la risa de Jinx la hizo pensar que de seguro es como Terra pero eso no tendría sentido ni gracia para Jinx entonces paso por su cabeza que en aquel mundo Jinx era la esposa de Chico Bestia, la chica molestísima y apunto de callarle la boca a Jinx de un gran golpe de ira se detiene cuando se escucha a una chica llamando al Chico Bestia de una manera amorosa y cara melosa.

**Rv:** Besty-boo ya has traído la comida a Raven

Cb: si mi Rae, ya está comiendo.

Rv: ¿y qué le pareció?

Cb: ¿deberías venir y preguntarle tu cariño?

Rv: enseguida voy

Cb: está bien linda

La puerta dela enfermería se abre y deja ver a una Raven con un delantal puesto que dice Kiss a cook, la chica de la mala suerte no duda en tirarse al suelo llorando de risa mientras mira como Raven queda en shock nunca se esperó que la esposa de Chico Bestia seria ella misma no podía creérselo, la Raven muy hogareña mira a Jinx y le pregunta que si gusta puede ir a comer sus pays la chica solo se levanta y se retira riendo del lugar.

La chica del delantal sigue avanzando hacia donde esa su esposo y este le da un beso en los labios después se dirige hacia la cama pero es sorprendida por el chico porque le da una fuerte nalgada a la chica y esta solo se sobre salta y sigue avanzando hacia la camilla.

**Rv:** hola, ¿qué tal la comida?

Rv:…..-_la chica no sabía que responderle_

**Rv**: ¿estás bien?

Rv: s-i si _–la chica apenas podía hablar de la impresión_

**Rv:** que bueno Besty-boo y yo estábamos preocupados por tu salud

Rv: ¿tu?

**Rv**: ¿yo?

Rv: ¿tú y el son esposos? _-`preguntaba un insegura la chica _

**Rv**: oh sí, nos casamos hace un año más o menos.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap ya saben espero sus reviews que me encanta leerlos y saber que opinan de la historia vamos no les cuesta nada dejar su punto de vista de cualquier cosa y espero les estén gustando los universos que me estoy inventando y aún faltan más. **

**Artorias Abyss Walker:** valla migo siempre es un placer contar con tigo como lector gracias

**vosty88: **si es un buen hábito de Raven siempre se entera en el momento indicado cunado algo está mal


	16. Control Amoroso

**Muy bien aquí les traigo en próximo episodio espero les guste y recuerden alguna duda con el fic o cualquier duda que tengan puedo contestarla solo dejen su comentarios y en el próximo cap las contestare gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y me gustaría que opinaran que les parece el trabajo de mi colaboradora janet,oso,1 quien es la que se encarga de la ortografía, bueno en fin disfruten el episodio.**

* * *

**Episodio 16: Control Amoroso**

**.**

**.**

Era una mañana brillante como cualquier otra en la torre de la ciudad Green donde se había instalado la torre selvática que le pertenecía a Chico Bestia desde hace tiempo, ya que la había construido sin que nadie se diera cuenta y por supuesto que prácticamente era una réplica de la original, pero ésta se encontraba escondida en uno de los bosques de la ciudad vecina de Jump City.

En la enfermería dos chicas se miraban a los ojos una con una simpleza y una pequeña felicidad pintada en su rostro, y la otra con una cara de incredulidad y sorpresa.

**Rv:** ¿sucede algo?, ¿Estás bien? _–decía la chica de forma amable. _

Rv: sí, no te preocupes es solo la impresión del momento.

**Rv:** oh está bien, a mí también me impresiono verte la primera vez.

Rv: no, no es eso, es solo que aun no entiendo cómo es que están juntos.

**Rv:** ¿acaso tu no estas casada con él? _–la chica puso una expresión algo triste._

Rv: no es por eso, es que estoy algo impresionada.

**Rv:** vaya, cariño podrías dejarnos solas unos minutos.

Cb: claro Rae, no es problema.

**Rv:** bien, ahora si podemos hablar.

Rv: claro, ¿Qué paso?

**Rv:** África pasó, ahi comenzó todo.

Rv:…-_la chica se puso seria al escuchar esa palabra, pues desde que inicio todo esto, en la mayoría de los lugares todos cambiaban después de algún viaje a África; acaso África es un punto importante en la continuidad de su futuro._

**Rv:** ¿pasa algo?

Rv: no continúa por favor, ¿y por qué África?

**Rv:** por Garfield _–la chica pone una cara algo triste._

Rv: ¿Qué pasa?

**Rv:** es solo que ese día tome la decisión que me hizo quien soy ahora y no sé qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese hecho nada.

Rv: ¿a qué te refieres?

De igual manera mientras la chica sostenía una pequeña charla con su igual en su mente ocurrían una serie de cosas que desencadenaría algunos incidentes, pues las emociones se estaban revelando contra ella.

* * *

**En Nevermore….**

Dos emociones estaban paradas frente a un gran portal mirando la plática que la chica sostenía con su igual y habían visto que también se había desarrollado su yo en ese universo, una de las emociones mira a la que tiene a un lado, la cual tiene su capa de un color rojo y cuatro ojos brillantes.

A: lo ves, ella lo hizo bien.

R: no lo sé, es demasiado meloso para mí.

A: ¿viste cuando le dio la nalgada?

R: Sí.

A: dime que no fue algo salvaje y a la vez tierno.

R: creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Lujuria.

A: eres Rabia, pero hasta tú piensas en eso

R:…...-_la emoción no contesto nada. _

A: bien es hora de hacerlo, pongamos nuestro plan en marcha.

R: bien.

Las dos emociones se dirigieron a una pequeña cueva que se encontraba en el territorio de la emoción Amor en donde se escuchaban algunas voces; dentro de la cueva se encontraban varias de las emociones, la primera en darse a notar fue Lujuria que estaba encerrada en una pequeña celda con los tobillos encadenado y un collarín con una cadena muy corta que se encontraba sujeta a lado de una puerta para salir, de ahí mismo se encontraba Paciencia sentada con una cara de frustración que a pesar de no estar en cadenada no se le ocurriría intentar salir, no con Lujuria estando cerca de la puerta, en otra celda estaba Valiente, estaba de cabeza y tenía los ojos vendados y solo estaba en ropa interior o lo que quedaba de ella, pues había sido víctima de los pensamientos más retorcidos de Lujuria esa emoción era un problema porque más que un castigo ella disfrutaba de hacer de las suyas a las otras emociones, en la siguiente celda se encontraba Inteligente amarrada a una silla y mirando un portal en forma de espirar blanco y negro (asemejándose a las pantallas de Demente Mod) en la misma celda había un bulto gris que era una triste Tímida, ahi se encontraban todas las emociones que necesitaban para realizar lo planeado ya que las demás emociones se habían logrado esconder de sus hermanas.

R: vamos Paciencia intenta salir, la puerta está abierta.

P: tú me dijiste que mantendrías a Lujuria lejos de mí.

R: vamos, ¿no pensaste que mantendría la promesa o sí?

La emoción entra a la celda con las manos entintadas de un líquido rojo, aunque la emoción conocida como Rabia es hostigada por Lujuria no le importa y llega hasta la emoción conocida como Paciencia y le dibuja un símbolo con el tinte rojo, después se voltea y hace lo mismo con Lujuria y sale de la celda, así continua con las demás presas hasta que el símbolo está en todas.

Una vez que eso sucede llega Amor en todo su esplendor mientras arrastra a una emoción de capa purpura inconsciente y era su muy gran amiga Felicidad, ya que esta emoción había tenido suerte de escapar pero no contaba con que Amor supiera sus escondites y fuera noqueada por ella misma.

R: vaya, por fin la encuentras.

A: sí, aunque ella no nos sirve.

R: vaya solo me gustaría saber dónde está Celos y Sarcástica.

A: ya las encontraremos, no te preocupes márcala a ella también.

R: está bien _–decía la emoción mientras marcaba a Felicidad con la misma marca. _

A: empecemos entonces.

Las dos emociones tomaron posición de loto y comenzaron a cantar el mantra conocido: Azarath Metrion Zinthos….Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos… las marcas en los cuerpos de las demás comenzaron a brillar y mientras el canto seguía los ojos de las demás empezaban a tornarse blanco, una vez terminado el canto las dos emociones que lo realizaban brillaban con un gran esplendor, mientras que las demás emociones tenían una cara incapaz de demostrar expresión alguna.

R: bien, ahora tenemos el poder suficiente para traer a Raven aquí.

A: bien vallamos a la entrada.

R: sí, solo necesitamos traerla y encerrarla.

A: nosotros mandaremos desde ahora.

Las dos emociones se dirigieron al lugar donde todos los dominios se unían, en donde siempre recibían a la Raven original, a la persona que les daba vida, pero esta vez la traerían a la fuerza aprovechando que por el momento la chica está débil, las dos emociones fijan su mirada a la entrada y comienzan a cantar una vez más en mantra Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

Mientras la chicas empiezan a cantar el mantra de su alrededor empiezan a surgir lo que parecen tentáculos de energía oscura que empieza a salir de la mente, de pronto comienzan a escucharse quejidos y maldiciones a lo lejos de la entrada y las dos emociones comienzan a cantar más enérgicas el mantra, acelerando la llegada de los tentáculos de energía oscura, al terminar miraban como los tentáculos atraviesan la entrada y consigo traen a una Raven muy molesta ya que ella no había elegido ir a ese lugar.

Rv: pero ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?

R: creo que hay cambio de planes.

Rv: ¿de qué demonios hablas?

A: veras Raven, ahora seremos nosotras las que tomen el control.

Rv: ¡¿pero qué demonios? ¿Cómo creen que les permitiré eso?

A: Rabia, ¿me haces el favor?

R: por supuesto

Raven es encerrada en una burbuja de energía oscura creada por Rabia y sin que esta última se diera cuenta por estar hablando con Raven, la emoción de Amor se le acercó dibujando el mismo símbolo que había dibujado en las demás hermanas.

Silenciosamente comienza a cantar el mantra Azarath Metrion Zinthos….. Azarath Metrion Zinthos… la chica de capa rosada se da la vuelta y pronuncia en voz alta Azarath Metrion Zinthos la otra emoción al escuchar esto se da cuenta de que el símbolo brilla en su espalda y se da cuenta de lo fácil que había sido engañada por el Amor.

R: ¡maldita seas Amor!

A: lo siento, solo una podía ser dueña del cuerpo.

R: ¡¿cómo te atreviste?!

A: veras Rabia tus ideas eran muy egoístas.

R: ¡¿y las tuyas no?!

A: Sí, pero son mías.

A la emoción se le comienzan a tornar los ojos blancos al igual que a sus hermanas, pero esta antes de perder el conocimiento y dejar de expresarse grita una palabra que Raven logra escuchar claramente.

**R:-Amnesia **

Después de decir eso la chica pierde el conocimiento sobre si misma, pero mantiene la prisión que tiene a Raven prisionera.

Rv: pero, ¿qué es lo que tramas Amor?

A: ¿ves lo que ella ha logrado?

Rv: ¿de qué hablas?

A: ¡solo mírala tan feliz, tan enamorada!

Rv: ¡esa no es nuestra vida, es la de ella!

A: ¡yo quiero una vida así!, ¡yo conseguiré una vida así, PARA MÍ!

Rv: ¿de qué hablas?, tenemos que recatar a los demás.

A: ¡no!, rescatare solo a Besty-boo y seremos felices .

Rv: ¡¿pero qué?!, ¿qué demonios te paso?

A: olvide._ Lo dice con una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa que Raven no pudo identificar._

Dicho esta última palabra la emoción se desvanece en la entrada de la mente de Raven sin voltear atrás pues su plan había salido exitosamente a la perfección.

* * *

**En la enfermería…**

La otra Raven estaba algo preocupada porque mientras platicaba con su igual de repente esta se desplomo como si nada y no volvía en sí, rápidamente llamo a los demás titanes Chico Bestia, Pantha , Hot-Spot y Wondergirl para que le ayudasen con su igual pero antes de que esto llegaran Raven volvió en sí.

Pa: ¿Qué sucede? Estaba entrenando.

Wg: ¿está todo bien?

Hs: ¿las cosas se ponen calientes aquí o soy yo?

Cb: cariño, ¿qué sucede?

Jx: ¿por qué no me llamaron a mí?

**Rv:** ha… este disculpen todos fue una falsa alarma la otra Raven ya está bien.

Cb: cariño ¿qué sucedió?

**Rv:** Raven se desplomo de repente.

Todos voltean a ver repentinamente a Raven quien estaba mirando a todos, algo desconcertada desde la camilla, mientras su igual estaba algo apenada de haber sacado a todos de sus respectivas actividades.

Pa: bien, si todo está en orden seguiré practicando.

Cb: claro Pantha, puedes hacerlo

Pa: ¡vamos enclenque, practiquemos un rato!

Cb: no yo paso, mejor ve con Wondergirl

Hs: ¿chicos?

Wg: no Hot-Spot nada está caliente, solo eres tú.

Hs: está bien, disculpen solo quería decir algo como todos.

Jx: está bien creo que tendremos que dejarla descansar

Rv: no, ya estoy bien Jinx.

Jx: acabas de perder la conciencia repentinamente, debes descansar.

**Rv:** sí, tu amiga tiene razón Raven tienes que descansar un poco más.

Todos los titanes se retiraron de la enfermería rápidamente a realizar sus respectivas actividades, Jinx se retiró de igual manera a pesar de no tener nada que hacer, de lo que ellos no se habían dado cuenta era de que no era la misma Raven la que tenían en la enfermería, sino una de sus emociones que había tomado el control de ella.

* * *

**Horas más tarde en la habitación de los casados…..**

Los chicos se preparaban para tener una noche de pasión, la chica lucía un hermoso camisón morado translucido que dejaba lucir sus hermosas piernas y su sexy ropa interior con encajes, mientras el chico la esperaba recostado en la cama ya sin su ropa más que su bóxer, las miradas entre los dos chicos eran imperdibles solo se tenían el uno para el otro, la chica se comenzó a acercar de una forma seductora mientras el chico simplemente hacia algunos ruidos de diversos animales, la chica se recostó en la cama quedando a merced del muchacho de tez verde.

El muchacho no perdió tiempo y comenzó a acariciar esas hermosas piernas de la chica que parecían de porcelana, comenzó a indagar más arriba encontrándose con las bragas de la chica, el muchacho ya algo poseído por sus instintos animales estaba a punto de removerlas cuando escucho las palabras que más odiaba en el mundo.

**Rv:** espera Gar, no puedo.

Cb: pero ¿por qué linda?

**Rv:** es solo que me siento angustiada.

Cb: ¿Por qué cariño?

**Rv:** siento que algo no anda bien.

Cb: no te preocupes, ya se pasara –_el chico intentando volver al clímax._

**Rv:** no Garfield, hoy no.

Cb: oh vamos Rae, estuve esperando todo el día.

**Rv:** lo sé y lo siento pero esta noche no

Cb: Rae

**Rv:** no cariño, mejor iré por un té para despejarme los nervios.

La chica sale de la habitación hacia la cocina dejando a un desanimado chico lujurioso que tendrá que aguantarse las ganas ya que algo había estado afectando y distrayendo a su chica y eso a él lo incomodaba, no tanto porque perdía la oportunidad de tener sexo sino porque tendría que ser algo muy malo como para que su chica se abstenga de una noche de pasión con él, el problema debe ser grande y aunque no lo parezca la angustia lo invadía después de todo él estaba a cargo de esa torre.

El chico salía a caminar a la terraza de la torre pues era una gran manera de tranquilizar sus nervios pero se dio cuenta de que alguien ya estaba ahí lo raro es que era ¿Raven?, después recordó que en aquel momento existían dos Ravens en su plano de realidad, así que el chico se acercó tranquilamente para platicar con la chica después de todo que podría salir mal se preguntaba así mismo el chico.

Cb: hola otra Raven, ¿cómo estás?

Rv: hola Chico Bestia.

Cb: linda noche ¿no?

Rv: si, pero ¿tú que haces aquí afuera?

Cb: nada fuera de lo normal.

Rv: pero esta noche seria linda para un par de enamorados ._ponía una voz dulce y seductora._

Cb: ¿cómo crees? –el chico sentía la tensión del momento.

Rv: ¿acaso alguien no te cumplió esta noche?

Cb:…- _¿Cómo sabe eso? Olvídalo Garfield vete de aquí antes de que algo malo pase._

Rv: vamos acércate.

Cb: no, me tengo que ir, nos vemos Raven.

Antes de que el chico pudiera retirarse la chica se le abalanzo y comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo por todo el cuerpo, mientras sin darse cuenta la puerta de la terraza se abría y una Raven entraba en busca de su amado para disculparse con él por el infortunado momento que tuvieron.

* * *

**En Nevermore…..**

La chica meditaba mientras pensaba como demonios salir de aquella prisión generada por Rabia entonces escucho dos voces un tanto engreídas, pero conocidas.

C: ¿Por qué te encerraron a ti y a mí no?

S: vaya, creo que tenemos a una genio aquí.

Rv: Celos y Sarcástica

C: venimos a ayudarte, ¿Por qué nadie me ayuda a mí?

S: vaya, ¿y yo que soy yo, estúpida, un costal de papas.?

Rv: ¿vienen a ayudarme?

S: no, solo venimos de paso

C: ¿cómo te ayudamos señorita toda poderosa?

Rv: sáquenme de aquí

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…..**

* * *

Bien bien hasta aquí el episodio espero le allá gustado espero sus comentarios así se cómo mejorar el fic, y espero disfruten de la historia y vamos dejen sus comentarios que es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo no pierden nada , bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima pongan la historia en sus favoritos inviten a sus amigos a leerla

**vosty88:** jajaja en estos episodio se verán afectadas las emociones hahaha gracias por leer el fic

**Artorias Abyss Walker:** gracias que genial que te guste jajaja espero tener más lectores como tu

**Korrasaku: que bueno que te allá gustado, y siempre actualizo lo más pronto que puedo jajaja espero y allá sido de tu agrado este episodio**


	17. División de Problemas

**Bien bien aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo disculpen la demora una semana sin publicar nada y es que el episodio ya estaba escrito pero he esperado a mi colaboradora durante dos días y no se ha comunicado con migo así que este episodio aún no ha pasado por la revisión pero como ya estoy escribiendo el episodio 19 decidí publicarlo y en cuanto mi colaboradora se comunique publicare la versión sin faltas de ortografía espero lo disfruten. **

* * *

** Episodio 17: División de Problemas **

Era una noche tranquila y una chica algo pensativa se encontraba en la cocina de la torre preparándose uno de sus famosos te de hiervas para relajarse y poder pensar, el por qué ha estado tan tensa últimamente si nada malo había sucedido o eso parecía ya que había estado esperando este día toda la semana y por la tensión provocada de los últimos días no pudo disfrutar del día esperado con su marido después de todo añoraba empezar una familia.

El sonido de la tetera sorprendió a la chica ya que no estaba poniendo mucha atención y una vos de ella remato el momento de tensión.

Pa: oye chica….

**Rv:** ¡HAAaa!

Pa:… -se le quedaba mirando fijamente a su compañera

**Rv**: ¿Qué? Me asustaste

Pa: vamos chica te conozco eres muchas cosas menos una miedosa

**Rv**:….-_no pronunciaba palabra alguna_

Pa: cuéntame que te pasa

**Rv**: n….-_la chica era interrumpida_

Pa: y no me digas que no es nada chica porque yo sé que no es eso

**Rv:** ¿a qué te refieres?

Pa: mira pareces como si te estuvieran aplicando un candado

**Rv:** ¿un candado?

Pa: no luces bien que es lo que te molesta

**Rv:** aaaa… está bien he estado tensa estos últimos días

Pa: ¿a si desde cuándo?

**Rv:** no lo sé desde… -_la chica de pronto abrió los ojos _

Pa: mmmmm… ¿Qué sucede?

**Rv:** nada Pantha muchas gracias

Pa: de nada –dice la chica mientras ve como Raven sale de la cocina rápidamente

La chica se apresuraba rápidamente así los dormitorios ya que de seguro ahí encontraría a su igual que otra explicación hubiese que ella sintiera esa tensión si nada malo pasaba con ella, pues fácil de seguro su igual era la que tenía problemas por eso ella se sentí a si después de todo son la misma persona.

La chica al llegar a la habitación de huéspedes comienza a tocar la puerta para comenzar a arreglar lo que sea que le suceda a su igual porque para que le estuviese sintiendo aquella tensión debía haber sido algo realmente malo. La chica gastaba sus fuerza dando toqui dos en la puerta pero al parecer nadie salía del hay prosiguió con los golpes por algunos minutos pero nada sucedió hasta que deprendo la puerta de alado se abrió y salió una adormilada jinx.

Jx: vaa… que es todo ese ruido _–decía mientras se tallaba los ojos_

**Rv**: o valla disculpa si te desperté pero necesitaba hablar con Raven

Jx: ¿Raven? Pero tú eres Raven –_la chica hablaba incoherencia aun seguía algo dormida _

**Rv:** me refiero a tu amiga

Jx: a la gruñona... Debería estar en su cuarto

**Rv:** tengo rato tocando y nadie responde

Jx: hay días que le gusta meditar en la azotea tal vez hay la encontraras

**Rv:** ya veo gracias y disculpa si te desperté

Jx: oye espera pero para que necesitas hablar con ella no puede esperar mañana

**Rv:** creo que algo malo le pasa, tiene que ser de inmediato

Jx: por qué piensas eso

**Rv:** desde que llegaron he sentido tensión y algo de estrés es posible que se Deva a que tu Raven no se encuentra bien

Jx: crees que se Deva a lo que sucedió antes de llegar aquí

**Rv**: tal vez, iré a la azotea a hablar con ella

Jx: bien que tengas suerte

La chica sale rápidamente Asia la azotea para encontrarse con su igual para averiguar que es lo que le sucede y arreglarlo, la chicha sube rápidamente las escaleras que se dirigen Asia la azotea y antes de abrir la puerta siente un golpe en el pecho como si algo aplastara su corazón un mal augurio se le presenta detrás de esa puerta pero ella lo ignora y la abre por alguna razón esto lo ase lentamente para cuando termina de abrir por completo mira que en la azotea se encuentra su amado y si igual en una postura un poco fuera de lugar y empezando a ponerse de manera cariñosa.

Por la cabeza de la chica no pasa otra cosa que celos y rabia y sin pensarlo la chica se lanza con un gran puño negro arroja a su igual lejos de ahí y voltea a ver a su marido con una mirada de mil demonios pidiendo una explicación razonable.

Cb: cariño... No es lo que piensas…. Ella... Seme abalanzo... Yo ya me iba

**Rv:**…. _–simplemente mantenía su mirada demoniaca_

Cb: enserio tiene que creerme yo no quería –el chico suplicaba por su vida mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su cara

**Rv:**…..- _seguía con una mirada fija_

Rv: oye él es mío _–aparecía la otra chica_

**Rv:**… -_la chica simplemente cambio de dirección de mirada asía su igual _

Rv: oye te estoy hablando suéltalo él es mío _–la chica ponía una vos firme_

La chica soltó a su Marido en el suelo mientras su cabello se tornaba blanco y en su cara se podía ver cuatro ojos amarillos su piel se teñía de rojo carmesí sus manos se convertía en grandes garras su uniforme se desgarraba poco a poco dejando solamente un tapa rabo y un sujetador echo de su antiguo leotardo, los cuatro ojos no podía dejar de mirar a la chica de cabellos morados que tenía frente a ella quería asesinarla lo único que pensaba era en acabar con ella.

Rv: o valla la princesita se enojó y ase pucheros _–se burlaba la empática_

**Rv:** cállate perra te llevare al infierno _–decía la chica con una vos gutural _

Rv: pues sabe no te tengo miedo

**Rv:** cállate perra cállate _–la chica perdía los estribos por el enojo y celos que sentía _

Rv: va mira novata, mira todo lo que yo poseo.

La chica comenzó a meditar y a cantar su mantra en voz baja y de manera rápida la otra Raven fuera lo que fuera a ser no se lo permitiría y se le abalanza contra ella pero es repelida por un campo de energía creado por la empática a pesar de estar en su forma demoniaca la chica no es capaz de llegar hasta su igual y esta sigue atacando hasta que se da cuenta de que su igual está cambiando y al igual que ella su piel se torna roja su cabello se torna blanco pero a diferencia de ella, esta deja ver seis ojos en vez de cuatro además de que la acompañan dos enormes cuernos de antílope que salen por su frente su manos se convierten en garras y sus ropa se desgarran y esta además de su transformación aumenta de tamaño considerable que su igual.

La Raven que intentaba atacar se detiene un minuto ya que de pronto el circulo de energía negra aumenta y no deja ver absolutamente nada después de algunos segundos lo único que puede ver en un aterradora sonrisa y tres parece ojos que se comienzan abrir poco a poco eso provoca terror en la Raven demoniaca nunca pensó que su igual pudiese controlar los poderes demoniacos de trigón a esa magnitud de echo ella ni siquiera sabía que podía a ser eso.

El tremendo ruido despierta a todos en la torre ya que la pela no ha sido nada silenciosa y los demás chica se dirigen a la azotea para saber lo que esta pasando pero se quedan sorprendido cunado ven a dos Ravens demoniacas peleando y aun temeroso chico bestia mirando impresionado la batalla que estas dos están efectuando frente de él.

Pa: demonios savia que tenía problemas pero esto es demasiado

Wg: creo que tenemos que hacer algo chicos

Hs: valla esto es demasiado caliente para mí

Jx: pero qu.. Ella dijo que solo tenía que hablar

Wg: ¿a qué te refieres?

Jx: me topé con su Raven y dijo que algo malo pasaba con mi Raven

Wg: valla pero y ahora

Jx: no tengo ni idea

La batalla siguió pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que hubiera una ganadora ya que la diferencia de poder era muy grande la Raven de los grandes cuernos tomo a su igual con los dos brazos y la golpeo varias beses contra el suelo sin poder defenderse, la gran fuerza demoniaca de la chica le ayudaba a causar más daño a la chica que no podía recuperase a pesar de estar en su forma demoniaca, la chica simplemente la alzo con uno de sus brazos y le propino un golpiza dejándola inconsciente obligándola a volver a su forma original ahora era un pequeña Raven inconsciente en los brazos de una Raven demoniaca completa esta simplemente la arrojo a su igual inconsciente lejos de ahí como si fuera un trapo sucio.

* * *

**En Nevermore…**

Las dos emociones pensaban en una forma de liberar a la Raven original para que les ayudase a restablecer el orden en su propia mente y están pensando en cómo recuperar a sus otras hermanas que estaba como zombis sus caras no reflejaba emoción alguna y eso era extraño para las emociones.

C: entonces que hacemos _–preguntaba a Raven_

S: no lo sé tal vez nada genia _–sin importar que su sarcasmo prevalecía _

Rv: tranquilas chicas pienses somos tres algo senos ocurrirá

C: porque siempre eres tú la que tiene la última palabra

S: tal vez porque tú siempre hablas al último niña

Rv: pienses chicas rabia dijo Amnesia a que se refería ¿Quién tiene amnesia?

C: mmm.. A mí me gustaría tener amnesia

Rv: alguna de ustedes, notaron algo de amnesia en alguna de las emociones

S: o si claro que si por eso no te lo he dicho

C: no pero porque rabia puede tener un tatuaje en la espalda y yo no quiero un tatuaje

Rv: ¿tatuaje? ¿Qué tatuaje celos?

C: el que tiene rabian en la espalda

Rv: sarcástica intenta borrar el tatuaje

S: está bien como si no pudiera asarlo

Al remover el dibujo de la emoción Raven fue liberada ya que la emoción callo desmallada en cuento el dibujo de su espalda fue borrado ya libre Raven se acerca a las otras dos emociones.

Rv: bien ahora que estoy libre, ¿saben dónde están las otras emociones?

C: creo que están en el territorio de amor

S: enserio genio y como sabe eso

C: escuche a rabia cunado fue por feliz

Rv: bien entonces en marcha al territorio de Amor

Raven y las emociones se adentraron dentro del territorio de amor este no había cambiado mucho un cielo azul una playa con un hermoso atardecer que aria que cualquier pareja se enamorara y un vasto bosque de árboles de pétalos rosados.

C: yo quiero un territorio a si

S: entonces deberías empezar a repartir besos babosa

Rv: tranquilas ustedes dos, mejor piensen en donde puede tener a las emociones escondidas

C: yo escuche algo de una cueva y no me llevaron a mí

Rv: un cueva, una cueva en donde demonios hay una cueva en el territorio del amor

S: creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí y no entrar en ese bosque daa..

Rv: bien iremos juntas no serviría de nada separarnos

Las dos emociones y Raven comenzaron caminar por el bosque duraron algún tiempo caminando y no llegaban a ningún lugar solo se repetían algunos de los paisajes donde los árboles se miraban hermoso cualquiera que quisiera un cita romántica perfecta desearía estar en ese territorio las emociones y Raven estaban a punto de darse por vencidas cunado escucharon el sonido de algunas cadenas más allá de algunos árboles que formaban un corazón son sus ramas.

Rv: escucharon eso

S: si

C: si

Rv: al parecer la cueva esta escondida detrás de aquellos árboles en forma de corazón

C: yo quiero tener unos árboles así

S: pero si tú nunca quieres nada _–haciendo énfasis en nada_

Las emociones se apresuran a quitar un par de ramas mientras Raven les sigue el paso y se dan cuenta de que han dado con la cueva correcta al entrar encontraron a todas las emociones con caras distantes y frías Raven rápidamente echa una mirada a todas las emociones mirando los dibujos que todas poseen.

Rv: a como lo pensé

C: yo también lo pensé ¿y qué pensaste?

S: o no lose tal vez una idea torpe

Rv: amor utilizo el símbolo de absorción en ellas

C: yo también quiero uno

Rv: no si tú haces eso quedaras igual que ellas

S: entonces que hacemos

Rv: tenemos que borrarles el dibujo al igual que ha rabia

Las emociones empezaron a borrar las marcas de las demás emociones pero estas simplemente caían desmalladas al igual que lo hiso rabia las dos emociones estaban desconcertadas pensaron que liberándolas del dibujo todo volvería a ser como solía ser.

S: y ahora que no debería suceder algo

Rv: no Amor acaparo todo el poder

C: yo también quiero poder igual que amor

Rv: cállense necesito concentrarme tengo una idea tal vez funcione

Raven comienza a meditar y a repetir su mantra mientras se coloca en posición de loto comienza a elevarse y sus ojos se tornan blancos y de su aura sale un rayo de energía oscura en forma de un cuervo de grandes alas.

* * *

**En algún lugar de la selva….**

Una Raven se encontraba en un lugar extraño un lugar oscuro en donde no había ningún ruido ni eco de su propia vos, era extraño para ella pensaba que tal vez había muerto las lágrimas no las contenía ya que si moría no volvería a ver a su amado esposo Garfield pero el sonido de un cuervo llamo su atención y levanto la mirada cunado se dio cuneta había otra Raven frente a ella.

**Rv:** tu.. Maldita hija de perra

Rv: tranquilízate

**Rv:** tranquilizarme quieres que me tranquilice intentaste quitarme a mi esposo

Rv: tranquila esa no era yo

**Rv:** no inventes escusas

Rv: la emoción de Amor se apodero de mi cuerpo ella es la causante de esto

**Rv:** ¿qué? ¿Entonces no quieres quitarme a Garfield?

Rv: no, he venido a decirte cómo puedes detenme

**Rv:** es imposible tu Amor se ha convertido en un demonio

Rv: usa el amuleto mágico para separarme en mis emociones y después júntame y yo me encargare del resto

**Rv**: está bien

Repentinamente la chica despierta y se dirige rápidamente al a torre pero esta entra a su habitación sin que nadie la mire par ano llamar la atención de la otra Raven que está siendo controlada por amor.

El amuleto lo encuentra en un baúl en donde tenía todas sus artefactos mágico con los que podía ser dañada o afectada de alguna manera una vez en su poder se dirige nuevamente a la azotea en donde se encuentran sus amigos su amado y la demoniaca Raven que la había derrotado

Rv: así que volviste por más hee _–decía burlonamente_

**Rv:** creo que es hora de decir adiós perra

Rv: jajajaja no me hagas reír

**Rv:** te dije que te alejaras de mi marido perra

La chica acciona el amuleto apuntándolo contra la Raven demonio provocando una gran explosión alrededor ya que el rayo le había caído de lleno a la Raven demoniaca, una vez que el humo se dispersó fueron segados por una luz morada que se generaba en el centro de todas las ravens que había surgido por la división provocada por el amuleto justo cuando Raven utilizaría nuevamente el amuleto para unirlas se formar portales de luz morada que absorben a cada una de las emociones de la chica los portales se juntan creando un solo portal los seis chicos se juntan en círculo frente al portal para preguntarse que acaba de pasar.

Rv: valla eso tenía que pasar

Wg: wow no sé qué acaba de pasar aquí

Pa: no entendí nada ganamos

Jx: mierda se fueron todas juntas y me dejaron aquí

**Rv:** de esta formar cambia de plano

Jx: si pero nunca había pasado esto

**Rv**: o valla

Y sin decir nada ni pensarlo dos beses jinx se tira en el portal ya que este estaba disminuyendo y no quería quedar varada en aquel universo lo único que pasaba por su mente era si las emociones había llegado a un mismo universo o a varios sería un dolor de cabeza si todas viajaron a diversos planos tal vez nunca las encontraría a todas

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí el episodio espero sus comentarios no pierden nada en dejar su opinión y con gusto la tomare en cuneta me gusta saber que piensan de la historia a si sabré por donde ir bueno esperen el próximo muy pronto **

**Artorias Abyss Walker:** jajaja si quise darle un enfoque diferente a Amor jeje y ya verás más delante porque ella actúa a si


	18. Mujeres ¡NO!

**Bien les traigo el episodio dieciocho y venga algo angustiado que pasa les castigaron el internet o todos están de vacaciones, o solo tal vez mi historia es aburrida no lo sé los view y visitors bajaron muchísimo con el episodio diecisiete vamos sean honestos con migo.**

**En fin les dejo con el episodio 18 y además les informo que por el momento están serán versiones sin corrección ya que mi colaboradora está de vacaciones y no cuenta con internet en fin disfruten el episodio **

* * *

**Episodios 18: Mujeres ¡NO!**

Durante la noche cerca de unas fábricas se encontraban un grupo de individuos encapuchados esperando a uno de sus compañeros los individuos estaban colocados de manera que era imposible verlos cada cierto tiempo pasaba algún guardia robótico vigilando el área.

Mientras los chicos esperaban una luz morada relampagueo cerca de uno de los patios donde las luces de vigilancia apuntaban rápidamente los guardias robotizados fueron alertados los individuos encapuchados simplemente observaron desde la oscuridad al parecer era un chica que llevaba un capa de color verde, rápidamente los robots la rodead aron los sujetos escondidos se sorprendieron al ver que la chica tenia agallas puesto hizo cara a los vigilante lastima para ella que eran demasiados al final termino siendo capturada después de todo que se podía esperar de una mujer.

Uno de los individuos parecía nervioso pues su vista era inigualable ya que podía tomar forma de cualquier animal y su mirada en esos momentos era la de un halcón y pudo ver el rostro de la chica lo cual hiso que su preocupación aumentara y comenzara actuar nerviosamente.

Quien parecía ser el líder dio la orden de retirada puesto el miembro que esperaban había regresado ahora solo hacía falta reunirse con sus demás compañeros y largarse de ahí antes de que las maquinarias explotaran ya que para ello se encontraban hay echar abajo aquellas fábricas antes de irse uno de los comunicadores sonó para informarles que había tenido complicación sus compañeros que los vería en su escondite ya que tuvieron que escapar antes.

El líder informa a sus demás compañeros y una vez que este les informa el meta morfo empieza a sentir una aceleración en su corazón y una desesperación que se apoderaba de, el moría de ganas de llegar al refugio.

* * *

**Minutos antes en otro lugar de las fabricas….**

Se encontraban tres sujetos encapuchados escondidos cerca de las plantas de energía que proporcionaban toda la electricidad al complejo de maquinarias que utilizaban las fabricas pero una destellante luz morada les sorprendió y aún más ver que de la luz aparecía una chica de piel gris y cabellos rosados que los miraba con mucha inquietud pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer preguntas ni de contestar preguntas ya que al parecer la chica tenia algunas, tenía que correr los vigilantes robotizados ya se había percatado de su presencia, tendría que hacerle frente algunos cuantos para darle tiempo a su compañero de colocar las cargas de pulsos electromagnéticos.

* * *

**P.V de Jinx**

Los sujetos pelearon contra algunos de los guardias utilizando sus respectivos poderes y habilidades uno así saltos y maro mentas y se colocaba siempre en el lugar adecuado y disparaba con dos pistolas que siempre empuñaba, el sujeto que armaba las cargas no se quedaba atrás y fue una alegría reconocerlo ya que no había alguien más que utilizara un cañón sónico de seguro era Cyborg y por supuesto me no podía faltar la chica empática utilizando sus poderes.

Aun que por alguna razón todos estaban tapados y no dejaban que sus rostros se mirasen tal vez estaban trabajando en cubierto pero lo más extraño es que llamaban a Raven Crow y se referían a ella como el tal vez estoy equivocada o tal vez en este universo la chica empática es hombre ya lo hemos visto antes pero demonios antes estaba con Raven era mucho más sencillo, por suerte conserve esa extraña esfera espero poder encontrar a esa aburrida y largarme de aquí.

Creo que debería a ayudarles.

* * *

**P.V normal…**

Ala lucha se integró la chica de cabellos rosados utilizando unos extraños rayos rosas que salían de sus manos los robot vigilante explotaba o tenia cortos circuito que extraños poderes tenía esa chica pero fue de gran ayuda para los individuos.

De pronto el encargado de las cargas avisa a los demás que el trabajo está hecho y eso era fantástico ya que los robots habían pedido refuerzos y tenía que largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, los individuos invitan a la chica a ir con ellos después de todos los había ayudado tenía que sacarla de ahí pero antes de irse el tipo que colocaba las cargas se comunicó con el otro equipo para informales que había tenido un pequeño percance y que no podrían esperarlos que los vería en el refugio.

* * *

**PV de Jinx….**

Los chicos se apresuraron rápidamente a su escondite llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad entre más avanzábamos más me daba cuenta de que estaba en jumo city pero todo había cambiado era devastador todo en la ciudad estaba en ruinas pero no sabía por qué en cuento tenga la oportunidad lo preguntare, al fin llegamos y como era obvio llegamos a donde debería estar la torre de los titanes pero en vez de eso era un basurero técnicamente había chatarra y basura por todos lados nos acercamos a un gran contenedor y unos de los chicos lo abrió entramos y lo volvió a cerrar estaba oscuro no se podía ver nada de repente empezó a bajar como si fuera un asesor y es que eso es lo que era la plataforma del contenedor era un maldito ascensor nos llevó a un planta subterránea que parecía un mierda era un chiquero no podía creer que esta fuera la base de los titanes al llegar uno de ellos me dirigió la palabra.

¿?: ¿Quién demonios eres tu niña?

Jx: no responderé hasta que no me digan quién demonios son ustedes _–decía la chica poniéndose seria_

¿?: Me parece perfecto entonces esperamos a que lleguen los demás

Jx: los demás ¿y para qué? _– la chica se puso dudosa de la citación_

¿?: Pues tenemos que decidir a ser contigo después de todo eres una mujer

Jx: ¿qué? Y eso que importa qué importa que sea mujer

¿?: Niña tonta se nota que no eres de por aquí verdad

Jx: no, no lo soy

¿?: Bien entonces que no se diga más esperemos a los demás puedes esperar en aquella cilla de halla

Ese maldito idiota a quien se cree que le esta hablando esto es pésimo va de mal empero a ora me discriminan por ser mujer pero qué demonios le pasa a este mundo, de seguro ha de ser un mundo machista que se pudran entonces, y para colmo tengo que esperar en este apestoso lugar.

* * *

**PV Normal….**

Los chicos platican entre sí en vos paja para evitar que la chica no los escuchara puesto no querían alterarla y después de todo era extraño ver a un mujer en esos tiempos y tenía que saber de dónde dominós había llegado ella tal vez aun habría alguna esperanza.

No fue mucha la espera cuando llegaron los demás al escondite y rápidamente empezaron las preguntas de quien demonios era la chica sentada en la silla después de todo el líder siempre ha sido muy firme y siempre ha querido seguir las reglas.

¿?: A ver chica ven aquí –_decía uno de los encapuchados_

La chica rápidamente se paró un poco furiosa ya que las preguntas las aria ella no se dejaría mangonear por un montón de machistas estúpidos y tenía que pensar en la forma de convencerlos de que la ayudaran ya que tenía una extraña sensación de que no recibiría su ayuda.

Jx: ¿Qué quieres? –_decía firme la chica_

¿?: ¿Quién diantres eres tú? _–ordenaba el joven_

Jx: no responderé nada hasta que no se muestren ustedes

Los chicos se voltean a ver unos a otros y con una seña de su líder comienzan a quitarse las capuchas y capas que todos traían la chica rápidamente comienza a ver a los jóvenes que estaba debajo de la capucha empezó observando a los que avía llegado con ella como era de esperarse el jóvenes que puso las cargas además de ser voluminoso y alto era mitad robot la chica se alegraba no podía verlo confundido era Cyborg, el siguiente se quitó la capa era el chico de las maro metas el tenia puesto un taje completo negro y un antifaz de color negro en su pecho avía una ave de color rojo, espero y miro a la tercera persona pero esa no se quitó ni la capa ni la capucha no quiso preguntar primero quería ver a los demás miro al siguiente y era un chico de color verde con un uniforme negro y morado pero este poseía rasgos de animales por todo su cuerpo, el siguiente fue un chico que utilizaba una máscara negra y un traje rojo tenía la insignia de una ave en medio del pecho, el siguiente tenía un traje como el de Batman pero este era más delgado si lo hubiera visto antes pensaría que él es el líder pero no, el líder se quitó la capucha al final era un tipo que se parecía mucho al que llego con migo y los demás vestía el mismo traje pero la ave en su pecho era azul eso y le peinado era lo único que cambiaba entre estos dos.

¿?: Ya te sientes satisfecha niña

Jx: no díganme quienes son ustedes

¿?: Bien somos la pandilla de los Nigthwing

Jx: la pandilla de los nigth _–decía la chica con desconcierto_

¿?: Si los Nigthwing y por cierto yo soy Nigthwing soy el primer ayudante de Batman ni nombre real es Dick grayson

Jx: ¿y qué ha pasado con los titanes?

Nw: no sé de qué hablas niña

Jx: bien digamos que te creo, quienes son todo ellos

Nw: que ellos mismos se presenten

Wt: yo soy wingtec, soy mitad robot y mi nombre real es Víctor

Wb: yo wingbest , puedo transformarme en cualquier animal vivo y ni nombre real es Garfield

Bw: yo batwing III, vengo de un futuro distante en donde soy Batman mi nombre real es Terry

Wh: winghood, segundo compañero de Batman mi nombre real es Jasón

Rw: yo soy Redwing, tercer ayudante de Batman mi nombre real es Tim dreak

Wc: mi nombre es wingcrow , tengo poderes demoniacos no tengo un nombre real

Jx: si la mayoría de ustedes es algo de Batman donde esta Batman

Nw: el murió junto con la liga durante el ataque conjunto de hermano sangre y cerebro

Jx: tengo algunas preguntas más

Nw: bueno y cuales son

Jx: ¿por qué él es batwing III? y ¿por que wingcrow no se quita la capucha y la capa? y además ¿por qué es malo ser mujer?

Nw: ha es fácil niña antes han existido otros dos batwing antes que el uno de ellos fue lucios fox

Wc: y si quieres verme sin capa y capucha será el día en que mires una oscuridad eterna mocosa –decía con una temible vos gruesa

Nw: hermano sangre a capturado a todas las mujeres, tiene un sistema de rastreo para encontrarla y llevarlas a la colmena tienes suerte acabamos de destruir el de esta zona por el momento no podrán encontrarte

Jx:…..-_la joven se tornaba preocupada tal vez Raven había sido capturada_

Nw: bien nuestro turno de preguntar ¿de dónde vienes?

Jx: bien, en realidad tiene que créeme vengo de un universo paralelo y brinco de universo en universo para salvar a mis amigos junto con mi compañera Raven que está perdida necesito su ayuda para rescatarla probablemente esté en la colmena.

Nw: jajajajajajajajajajaja

Wt: jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Wb: jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Bw: jajajajajajajajajajajajaa

Wh: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Rw: jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Wc: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Todos reían a carcajadas al unísono al terminar de escucharme que había sido tan gracioso tal vez no creen que venga de otro universo paralelo al suyo de seguro me creen una loca.

Jx: de qué demonios se ríen no me creen

Nw: claro que te creemos lo que nos causa gracia es la parte donde quiere que te ayudemos a entrar a la colmena

Jx: en verdad vengo de otro universo y lo que les causa gracia es infiltrarse en un edificio

Nw: mira, en tu mundo tal vez sea fácil para tu titanes o lo que sea pero aquí es la muerte entrar en la colmena

Jx: entonces entrare yo sola

Nw: no creo que ni siquiera logres llegar alguna otra de las pandillas te atrapara

Jx: otras pandillas

Nw: claro pensabas que éramos los únicos

Jx: si, entonces les pediré ayuda a ellos

Nw: jajajajajajajajajajaja

Wt: jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Wb: jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Bw: jajajajajajajajajajajajaa

Wh: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Rw: jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Wc: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Todos volvía a reír a carcajadas al escuchar que le pediría ayuda a otra de las bandas en realidad me estoy cansando de sus risas que tiene de gracioso intentar recuperar a mi compañera.

Jx: ahora que es tan gracioso

Wb: jajajaja niña tonta ya quisiera verte pedirle ayuda a los guasones

Nw: o a los animales

Wt: o halos mutantes

Bw: jajaja tal vez lo bajo cero te ayuden ellos tienen a escarcha es la única mujer libre lástima que es una súper villana

Nw: si contar la fría actitud de doctor frio

Wb: o de capitán frio jajajajajajaja

Jx: por ahí hubieras comenzado como iba a saber que era villanos

Nw: bien podrás quedarte por hoy mañana tendrás que irte

Jx: de acuerdo, tendré que ir a salvar a mi compañera yo sola

Nw: aun sigues con esa tonta idea

Jx: claro que si

Nw: entrar hay es la muerte niña es estúpido no te lo aconsejo

Jx: metete en tus asuntos

Nw: bien basta wintec dale una habitación para que descanse

Wt: entendido señor

A la chica no le molestaba que wingtec le mostrar su habitación era con el que se sentía más cómoda después de todo es una de las múltiples versiones de Cyborg y en cierta forma eran idénticos lo único que diferenciaba era el nombre.

Wt: bien tienes suerte que allá habitación disponibles no es que tengas mucha visitas

Jx: está bien

Wt: esta solía ser la antigua habitación de wingbest

Jx: y porque ya no la usa

Wt: digamos que tiene otra habitación

Jx: pero acabas de decir que no hay muchas disponibles

Wt: digamos que él tiene gustos muy peculiares al igual que wingcrow

Jx: o por dios duermen juntos -la chica alzaba la vos

Wt: shhh no te grites, si ellos son especiales tiene gustos diferentes

Jx: gays

Wt: si, es extraño es mi mejor amigo pensé conocerlo pero cuando sucedió wow era algo de él que no conocía

Jx: valla y quien es Kelly

Wt: no menciones es nombre donde lo as escuchado

Jx: aquella puerta dice Kelly

Wt: Kelly solía ser miembro pero fue la primera en irse Dick no le podía dar la cara a Batman

Jx: espera pero dijeron que Batman está muerto

Wt: esto sucedió antes cunado solo eran ellos

Jx: ¿ellos?

Wt: si, antes solo había miembros de la batifamilia

Jx: ya veo

Wt: en fin que pases buenas noches hasta luego

Y así el joven mitad robot dejo a la invitada en su habitación provisional para que descansara y pudiera irse el día siguiente lo que no sabía es que ella tenía otros planes y estos incluía a cierta pareja del grupo que no le cabía a la chica como asta siendo del mismo sexo esos dos podía gustarse era algo extraño por lo menos la ves que los vio en el universo contrario era hombre y mujer aun que estuvieran cambiados pero aquí eran dos hombres pero en fin cada quien sus gustos.

La chica espero a que estuvieran todos dormidos para poder salir de su habitación junto con la esfera para poder largarse de ahí no esperaría que ningún maniaco la capturase y si a capturado a Raven lo primordial es liberar a los demás ya después que libere a los demás podrían venir por ella ya que sin apoyo no podría rescatarla si la colmena es tan impenetrable como dices ella sola no podría.

La chica sale del cuarto con la esfero y se dirige al cuarto compartido de los dos chicos no es difícil encontrar el cuarto ya que tienen los nombres tallados en la puerta y el que ella buscaba decía wingcrow, la chica se paró frente a la puerta y está a punto de entrar cunado escucho voces muy apenas logro escuchar alguna palabra tubo que pegar la oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor y aun así el sonido era algo pobre apenas podía escuchar la plática pero algo si fue reconocible de inmediato una de las boses era de un chica y ella no recordaba a ninguna chica

De pronto el peso de la chica abrió la vieja puerta ya que por desgaste no resistió el peso de esta y termino por ceder la chica se sorprendió al ver que los dos compañero se encontraba parados a un lado de la cama pero le sorprendió a un más que al que llaman wingcrow en realidad era un chica que se así pasar por chico ya que los había interrumpido cunado se estaban cambiando.

Jx: tu…..

Wc: silencio no digas nada Garfield la puerta

Wb: claro

Jx: ¡eres una chica! _–alzaba la vos del asombro_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Bien bien espero les haya gustado el episodios me inspire en la banda del red Hood para crear este universo, en este universo todos los villanos están conformados por bandas al igual que los héroes que quedan y solo serán hombres ya todas las mujeres son capturadas y es muy peligroso contar con mujeres por que pueden ser rastreadas.**

**Artorias Abyss Walker:** gracias gracias y por lo que ves no mi idea era darle algo diferente y todo se complicará porque ahora jinx tendrá que reunir las partes de Raven el problemas es que ella no sabe cómo reunirlas ni como volverlas a juntar por que no conoce a Raven lo suficiente seme ocurrió para asarlo más divertido sentía que estaba cayendo en una monotonía con los universos


	19. Liberacion

**Episodio 19: liberación **

En una tranquila y oscura madrugada dos jóvenes desesperados y angustiados en su habitaciones mientras una chica de piel gris y cabellos rosados los miraba con impresión ya que según lo pensado no podía haber mujeres en aquel lugar y hay estaba frente a ella, una chica fingiendo ser hombre para poder pasar desapercibida en aquel extraño lugar donde ser mujeres era de lo más peligroso que pudiera existir.

Los jóvenes tenían que pensar algo coherente para decir ya que la chica seguramente los delataría ya que no había sido muy corteses con ella y su petición de ayuda en su cruzada para rescatar a sus amigos.

Wb: ¿Rae? _– decía mientras volteaba haber lentamente a su novia_

Wc: si ¿Garfield? _– mientras compartían la mirada el uno al otro_

Jx: ha... Bueno… _-la chica empezaba a retroceder_

Wb: rae... _–decía el chico mientras miraba a jinx_

Wc: Garfield…. _–la chica daba un paso al frente_

Jx: no quisiera incomodar... La chica comenzaba acercarse a la puerta

La chica de pronto sin decir nada se voltea bruscamente intentando salir de ahí para ingeniárselas para rescatar a Raven de las manos del Hermano sangre ya que no quería permanecer más tiempo en ese retorcido mundo tan sombreo donde era un delito ser mujer, lastimosamente cunado la chica intento salir de aquel lugar prácticamente volvía a entrar por una de las paredes de alado ya que la chica cuervo había abierto rápidamente un portal en la puerta que le impedía salir ya que en cuanto lo cruzaba aparecía repentinamente de nuevo en el cuarto.

A si continuo varios minutos intentado salir pero era inútil la chica cuervo frustraba todos sus intentos por salir de la habitación.

Jx: ¡YA basta! Si no me dejan salir les diré a todos que eres chica _–la chica se colocó en una postura firme se llevó una mano a cintura y con la otra mano apuntaba firmemente a la chica_

Wb: ¡NOO!

Jx: entonces déjenme ir _–la chica estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia_

Wc: ¡NOO! No saldrás ata que prometas que no dirás nada

Jx: ¿Por qué no decir nada? Ustedes no fueros muy amistosos con migo cunado les pedí ayuda

Wb: ¿Por favor? _–decía le chico con una gran sonrisa_

Wc: Garfield no es momento para bromas esto es serio _–la chica se ponía seria_

Wb: Perdón

Wc: bien, bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu silencio? _–la chica se rendía y exigía un arreglo, ya que no había salida de aquella situación sin darle algún beneficio_

Jx: ayúdenme a rescatar a mi amiga _–simplemente la chica fue al grano sin rodeos ni titubeos _

Wc: por supuesto que no, no pondré en peligro a Gar y yo no pienso ir a una misión suicida –reprochaba la mala idea

Jx: entonces les diré a lo demás que eres mujer _– la chica se mofaba puesto tenia las de ganara_

Wc: y no has pensado que podría matarte en este momento _–la chica aventaba sus amenaza para salir del embrollo _

Jx: si me quisieras matar ya lo hubieses echo –_se sentía victoriosa, sentía que tenía el control del momento_

Wb: tiene razón rae _–el muchacho ya se estaba doblegando contra la chica de cabellos rozas _

Jx: en toses que dicen chicos ¿Quién quiere infiltrarse en la colmena?

Wc: estás loca chica

Wb: y ¿Dónde tiene a tu amiga_? –preguntaba el muchacho con curiosidad_

Jx: haa... Buena pregunta no lo sé... _– la chica puso una mano en su barbilla y comenzó a pensar_

Wc: y como es tu amiga, tal vez la hemos mirado

Jx: pues veras….. Como decírtelo es como tú _–decía la chica mientras apuntaba en la cara de la chica cuervo_

Wb: ¿cómo Rachel? _– el chico se sorprendió al escuchar eso_

Wc: oye no estés bromeando _–la chica se molestó ya tenía problemas con que la allá descubierto y ahora tener que soportarla era demasiado_

Jx: no bromeando en verdad es como tú, porque eres tu _– la chica intentaba decirlo de la forma que lo entendieran_

Wc: ¿? _– lastimosamente solo los confundía mas_

Wb: esperen un momento, ahora recuerdo haber visto a una chica parecida a Rachel

Wc: ¿en verdad? _–preguntaba la chica sorprendida_

Wb: si la miramos los chicos y yo, en la misión que tuvimos en la fábrica Norte llevaba una capa Verde

Jx: ¿capa verde? _–la chica se puso a pensar ya que nunca había visto a Raven usar una capa de otro color que no fuera esa azul oscuro_

Wc: tienes suerte, si fue en la fábrica norte el detector esta fuera de servicio y si no me equivoco la llevaron a la entrada norte y habrá poco personal ya que todos estará ocupados reparando lo que rompimos _–la chica comenzó a replantearse la situación _

Jx: ¿entonces si me ayudaran? _–preguntaba entusiasta la chica_

Wc: ya que, pero tenemos que movernos rápido no tendremos mucho tiempo

Los jóvenes empezaron plantearse un plan para poder entrar a la colmena y este sería uno muy sencillo ya que prácticamente irían a hurtadillas hasta la entrada y buscarían en las prisiones principales a la amiga de jinx y después Wingcrow las trasportaría lo más lejos posible del lugar y regresarían para salir de aquel universo.

Jinx antes de salir del lugar tomo su cosas por su la situación ameritaba tener que irse de inmediato y por su puesto más importante la esfera que la sacaría de ahí con vida, aunque la chica al mirar la esfera noto algo extraño esta tenía alguna luz moraba pero con muy poca intensidad pero había algunos destellos grises , y tan solo se preguntaba a sí misma en donde diablos de vino a meter , pensaba que tal vez le hubiera izo mejor seguir siendo villana por lo menos no se metía en problemas como estos.

Los jóvenes caminaron por alrededor de media hora mientras se escondían en las sombras de los androides que cuidaba la ciudad en busca de renegados anarquistas que estuvieran en contra del régimen de la colmena que prácticamente era todo el mundo pero a si se las arreglaban.

La colmena era como su antigua escuela pero mucho más grande unas mil veces más grande y si algo sabía de su vieja escuela era donde llevaban a los prisioneros ya que en pocas ocasiones tuvieron alguno pero las celdas era un gran lugar para saltarse las clases o verse con cierto chico robótico sin interrupciones inesperadas.

Los jóvenes se apresuraron a entrar no sin antes forzar la entrada por los ductos de ventilación de la estructura tenía que entrar de manera silenciosa y rápida, no es como si pudiera entrar por la puerta principal como si nada pasara por suerte todos los edificios aunque sean parte de otros universos tiene ventilación.

Al entrar y recorrer algunos pasillos desde la ventilación bajan y se encuentran con un pasillo larguísimo que daba a donde deberían estar las celdas.

Wc: bien ya estamos a que ¿Qué hacemos? _–decía la chica desconfiando de la certeza de los conocimientos de la chica _

Jx: seguir avanzando

Wb: valla que lugar tan grande es este

Jx: solo tenemos que seguir todo derecho _–la joven se encontraba algo nerviosa pues había la pequeña posibilidad de que se equivocará _

Los jóvenes siguieron el largo pasillo mientras se acercaban cada vez más podían escuchar algunas voces de quejidos se imaginaban que posiblemente eran torturados o algo por el estilo después de todo no sabía que era lo que sucedía con los rehenes dentro de la llamada colmena.

Al llegar a donde se suponía era las celdas solo encontraron una puerta y para desgracia de los tres jóvenes esta se comenzó abrir hasta hay llegaba el factor sorpresa y sus posibilidades de salir con vida, los tres jóvenes se prepararon para atacar cunado de rente escucharon la voz de la persona que está abriendo esa puerta.

V: hu juuuuuu esa si fue una aventura _–la chica gritaba ansiosa y feliz_

Jx: ¿Raven? _–la chica tenía un gran desconcierto al ver a esa Raven tan diferente de como ella recordaba _

V: ¡Jinx! Me alegra verte ahora tendré una compañera de aventuras _–decía la chica emocionada por seguir luchando_

Jx: wow wo espera ¿qué?, olvídalo tenemos que salir de aquí -_la chica se apresurara ya que por un momento olvidaba que estaban haciendo hay _

Wb: ves Rachel en verdad se parecía a ti –el chico muy sonriente y emotivo le echaba en cara su él erro a su novia

Wc: bien si tenía razón, hay que salir de aquí _–la chica sonaba con su típica vos sin sentimientos y tranquila _

V: esperen, solo tengo que hacerle la señal a las chicas –pronunciaba muy despreocupada la chica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Jx: ¿chicas? A que te refieres

La emoción de valentía asomo su cabeza por la puerta y tan solo silbo, fue un silbido fuerte que hizo un gran eco en todo el corredor después cerró la puerta tomo a jinx del brazo y comenzó a correr wingcrow y wingbeast se quedaron mirando algo confundidos y de pronto escucharon un ruido que parecía personas marchando y como era de esperarse la chica cuervo mando a su novio a revisar y el chico asomo la cabeza por donde antes lo había hecho la emoción y simplemente volteo y miro a su novia y grito.

-¡CORRE!

Los dos jóvenes corrían a todo lo que les permitía las piernas era seguido por una muchedumbre de mujeres que no se miraban del todo bien pero se les notaba muy molestas a todas, de pronto la chica empática recuerda que no es necesario correr ya que puede volar y empieza a adelantarse su novia recuerda al ver volar a su chica que puede transformarse en algo que pueda volar y así el chico se trasforma en una gran águila calva , juntos alcanzan a jinx y a "Raven" , la chica cuervo usa sus poderes para trasportarlos lejos de hay

V: u ju eso fue fascinante _–gritaba eufórica la chica por todas partes_

Jx: acaso te volviste loca que asías fuera de tu celda, se suponían que eras una prisionera _–la chica aun no comprendía muy bien lo que sucedía pero estaba algo molesta_

V: vaa me libere a los cinco minutos llevaba horas pateando traseros _–mientras tomaba una postura de ser la numero uno_

Wc: bien desde aquí están solas _–decía fríamente la chica cuervo mientras se retiraba con su novio_

V: no se vallan se perderán de los fuegos artificiales _–la chic apuntaba asía la gran fabrica _

Jx: ¿fuegos artificiales? _–mostraba confusión el rostro de jinx pues no sabía a lo que se refería_

Wc: ¿de qué hablas niña? _–y mientras la chica preguntaba empezaron a sonar explosiones_

Los jóvenes dirigieron su mirada así la fábrica ahora en ruinas mientras la emoción de valentía se reí de su trabajo y no se detuvo hay después simplemente puso un gran sonrisa y espero el gran final la gran colmena se vino a bajo después de uno serie de explosiones en masa

Wc: pero qué demonios ¿tu hiciste eso? _–la chica estaba asombrada por lo que miraba la torre que tanto les avía echo sufrir ahora estaba en ruinas_

V: jajajaja por supuesto, me dejaron hay mucho tiempo me aburría

De pronto el comunicador de wingbeast empezó a sonar y es que era el llamado de Naigthwing solicitando su presencia en la base junto con una buena explicación de su ausencia nocturna, pero lo importante era reunirse con el equipo ya que por los acontecimientos ocurridos tenía que empezar a moverse para evitar que hermano sangre volviese a construir nuevamente la colmena esta era su oportunidad para librearse de una vez por todas de ese maldito.

Wb: ¿rae? nos tenemos que ir

Wc: está bien, suerte con lo suyo chicas _–la chica mostraba su agradecimiento a su manera con su vos lúgubre mientras se ponía su capucha para retirarse_

Jx: adiós chicos, surte _–les deseaba la chica pues de todas formas la había ayudado a recuperar a Raven _

V: vamos jinx cuna será la siguiente aventura quiero patear algunos traseros _–mencionaba la chica eufórica_

Jx: espera Raven dime que es lo ¿Qué te pasa? _–preguntaba jinx esperando una buena_ explicación

V: jajaja no sean tonta no me pasa nada

Jx: de que hablas tenemos que irnos y tu estas toda rara y ¿Por qué la capa verde? _–la chica de cabellos rosados está perdiendo la paciencia_

V: no te gusta siempre la he usado, pero ya basta de pláticas busquemos alguien con quien pelear

Jx: no tenemos que irnos _–decía la chica mientras sacaba de un pequeño bolso la esfera que tenía algo de luz morado y unos destellos grasientos_

V: está bien espero y en el próximo universo tengamos con quien pelear –la chica sonaba algo decepcionada pero volvió su euforia al recordad que las peleas y la aventura están en todos lados

Jx: ahora Raven dime cómo demonios funciona esto _–decía mientras miraba de una manera extraña la esfera_

V: no lo sé y si solo la golpeamos _–decía la chica confundida_

Jx: ¿Qué? estás loca eso no funcionara –la chica seguía inspeccionando el objeto circular

V: no sabrás si no lo intentas _–mencionaba la chica mientras le robaba el objeto a jinx y comenzaba a golearlo con una lata_

Jx: oye deja de hacer eso no funcionara golpearlo con esa lata _–la chica miraba de una manera aterradora a "Raven" mientras ella seguía golpeando la esférica con la lata_

V: mira funciono _–decía la chica alzando la lata en donde se generaba un portal entre colores gris y morado_

Jx: ¿qué? _–la chica estaba incrédula y mientras le daba la espalda sintió que la chica se acercó con la lata y una vez más fue segada_

* * *

**Regresando a universo de los titanes, en metrópolis….**

Era un día hermoso como cualquier otro todo era paz y tranquilidad para un reportero del diario el planeta quien caminaba por las calles de su bella ciudad, el reportero mejor conocido como Clark Kent se decía en un gran parque donde en el centro estaba un gran estatua de Superman donde varios niños miraba la gran estatua de aquel gran súper héroe aun que todo esto fue momentáneo de repente Clark con su súper audición escucha los grito de una señora y el sonar de unas cunetas sirenas dirigiéndose al banco de metrópolis pues algunas personas lo estaba robando.

El reportero corre rápidamente a una caseta telefónica y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambia a su verdadero trabajo y es ser un superhéroe conocido por todos, el joven conocido como Clark Kent en realidad es Superman, rápidamente llega al banco y no es algo muy difícil para alguien como el que pose semejantes poderes y en realidad él se pregunta quien es lo bastante tonto como para robar un banco en metrópolis sabiendo que él lo está cuidando de todos.

Al entrar se sorprendió el ver quien estaba robando el banco pues solo era un hombre no más un solo hombre era el tonto que se atrevía a robar un banco de metrópolis pero ni el mismo Superman podía creer lo que estaba mirando era Clark Kent en que estaba robando pero eso era imposible ya que él es Clark.

Sm: ¿Quién eres? _–se prostraba de manera heroica y superior_

Ck: o sorprendido Superman _–el reportero se tornaba ofensivo y sarcástico_

Sm: ¿he dicho quién eres? El buen reportero Clark no se rebajaría a robar un banco –acusaba el hombre de hierro al atracador que se identificara

Ck: jajajajajaja muy listo aun que los dos sabemos por qué sabes que no soy el _–el asaltante le insinuaba que el sabia realmente quien era _

Ms: muéstrate _–exigua el hombre de acero_

Ck: está bien pero hagámoslo en otro lugar más privado –se mofaba el asaltante

El asaltante se echó sorpresivamente contra Superman tomándolo de cuello obligándolo a doblegarse hasta tras y comenzaron a hundirse como si arenas movedizas se tratase pero en realidad eran absorbidos por un portal de energía rojiza, al emerger de nuevo fueron trasportados a una tierra árida y banquisa.

Al intentar levantarse Superman se sentía raro sin ninguna fuerza sentía un cansancio extremo y un calor del mil demonios, al sentirse de tal manera levanta la mirada para ver a su contrincante y cunado lo miro parado frente ha el recordó haberlo visto antes.

Sm: tu Heres uno de los titanes

Db: jaa creo que me confundes –se mofaba el chico demonio

Sm: no tú, eres Garfield logan ¿Por qué haces esto_? –decía dificultosamente el grandulón que se sentía cada vez más agotado_

Db: si en efecto pero no soy el que tú piensas pero mírate te ves fatal creo que no fue buena idea traerte a ver el sofocón rojo

Sm: ¿el sofocón rojo?

Db: si veras en un planeta alejado en los antiguos dominios de trigón que posee un sol gigantesco rojo pero no es todo tiene por lo menos otros siete soles enanos que también son rojos y creo que no te sientan nada bien

Sm: ¿Qué?

Db: bueno nos vemos súper fue un placer hablar con Tigo

Sm: espera como has podido tocarme antes usaste magia

Db: a te refieres a mis poderes demoniacos si pero no te recomiendo hablar te ves fatal o y perdona mis modales no quieres que te de un aventón a una de tus propiedades

Sm: ¿propiedades?

Db: si para ser un reportero tienes muchas propiedades, la granja, el departamento, la fortaleza mmm a cuál te llevare…. O ya see…

El joven nuevamente abre un portal de energía rojiza y se acerca a un débil Superman que apenas puede respirar por el sofoco naso de calor de los soles rojos que hay en ese planeta, lo toma de su traje y lo arroja contra el portal simplemente se despide del como si fueran grandes amigos.

Db: disfruta de la zona fantasma nunca visitas todas tus propiedades es hora de que saludes a tus viejos amigos adiós Superman

**Continuara….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado el episodio intentare actualizar lo antes posible **

**Artorias Abyss Walker: jajaja** que bueno que te guste gracias


	20. buscando a tristeza

**Bien disculpen la larga ausencia pero pues escuela problemas con el teclado en fin espero les guste el capítulo intentare actualizar más seguido y disculpen las faltas de ortografía pero ya no tengo colaboradora si alguien se ofrece el puesto esta libre pero en fin les dejo el capitulo **

**Episodio 20: buscando a tristeza**

Las chicas se transportaban a una ciudad sombría en la cual parecía que predominaba la noche as calles eran muy silenciosas, había algunos autos pero no se miraba mucha gente por las calles y una espantosa y sádica risa hacía eco en la tenebrosa noche.

V: valla pero que clases de cosas nos esperan aquí _-decía ansiosa la chica de piel gris y capa verde_

Jx: demonios ¿en dónde estamos?

V: no lo sé pero es una ciudad muy bonita y misteriosa de seguro encontramos con quien pelear

Jx: ¿no lo entiendo acaso esta estúpida bola se descompuso? Te dije que no la golpearas ahora ¿Dónde demonios estamos y porque?

V: mira ese no es _robín –apuntaba la emoción mientras miraba como un chico brincaba los edificios _

Jx: demonios, hay que seguirle tal vez encontremos a los demás titanes

Las dos chicas se apresuraban a caminar por las sombrías calles intentando alcanzar al joven acróbata que se movía con tanta facilidad por los edificios de la tenebrosa ciudad, las chicas se dan cuenta de que van en dirección a una enorme mansión a las afueras de la ciudad pero no les importa ellas buscan respuestas y el chico acróbata se las daría, de pronto la chica de la capa verde se frena de repente y comienza a correr en dirección contraria a la de la mansión.

Jx: ¿Raven? ¿A dónde vas? –preguntaba la chica desconcertada por repentina acción

La emoción de capa verde no le respondía simplemente siguió corriendo sentía que algo la llamaba asía a algún lugar de aquella ciudad, la chica de cabellos rosas refunfuñaba puesto por aquella ligera interrupción de su compañera avía perdido de vista al joven acróbata y no sabía si había entrado en la gran mansión o se había dirigido asía otro lugar la chica opto por ir en busca de su compañera.

Jinx recorre la ciudad de orilla a orilla siguiendo a la emoción y se da cuenta que termina en el aeropuerto y por suerte hay un gran letrero en el aeropuerto con el nombre de la ciudad, bienvenidos AEROPURTO DE GHOTAM

Jx: ¡RAVEN! –exclama la chica de cabellos rosas para que su compañera se detenga

V: ¡shhh! No grites la asustaras –decía mientras se acercaba a un montón de maletas

Antes de que la chica se pudiera acercarse mas a la pila de maletas nuevamente la estruendosa risa se escuchó junto con algunas explosiones que llamaron la atención de las chicas y de las personas que estaban dentro del aeropuerto pues un ligero gas comenzó a emerger de repente.

Jx o demonios el no _–se lamentaba la chica pensando que había tenido tan mala suerte_

V: a que te refieres con ¿el?

Jx ¿Qué no vistes el nombre del aeropuerto?

V: no estaba persiguiéndola antes de que se asustara

Jx estamos en Ghotam ciudad de Batman y territorio de guasón, espera ¿Quién se asustara?

V: pelemos entonces

Jx no tenemos que salir de aquí

V: no hasta que la hayamos encontrado

Jx a ¿quién?

V: a tristeza esta por algún lado del aeropuerto escuche sus llantos ase rato y corrió hasta aquí se encontraba detrás de las maletas pero creo que esa risa la espanto

Sin que las chicas se hallan dado cuentas las risas se fueron escuchando cada vez más cerca y cuando se dieron la vuelta nuevamente así la dirección de las explosiones se dieron cuenta de que el maldito payaso ya había postrado su mirada en ellas

G: valla valla que tenemos aquí

V: te patearemos el trasero guasón –_decía energética_

G: valla las niñas son muy groseras tendré que enseñarles modales jajajajajajaja _–el psicótico payaso reía mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo_

Antes de que el payaso pudiera sacar lo que fuese que estuviera buscando y antes de que valiente intentara algún movimiento en su contra una fuerte patada voladora golpeo la cabeza blanca del payaso.

El que le había propinado aquella patada era el chico maravilla que hacía su aparición junto con el caballero de la noche quien ya se estaba encargando de las víctimas del gas de guasón con una antitoxina, aunque las chicas miraba algo raro al joven maravilla ya que era muchísimo más joven de lo que recordaban parecía apenas un chicuelo delgaducho no se parecía nada al robín que ellas recordaban

Las chicas actuaron rápidamente para no llamar la atención del chico maravilla y parecer dos víctimas mas de la situación de renes que se vivía en el aeropuerto de ghotam ya estando un poco más alejadas de la pelea que llevaban a cabo el dúo dinámico contra el sádico payaso jinx pensaba en cómo salir de ahí mientras intentaba controlar la ansiedad de pela de la emoción de valentía puesto ella era una aventurera que gozaba de pelear no le parecía muy divertido solo observar y tener que esconderse sin que se dieran cuneta la pelea termino con el payaso derrotado, las chicas voltearon pero se percataron de que algo no andaba bien ya que el pequeño chico maravilla estaba mirando fijamente por la gran ventana del lugar asía los andenes de los aviones, lucía una mirada perdida y triste para el joven no existía más en el mundo más que él y esa ventana repentinamente el caballero de la noche se acerca y sin decir nada lo abraza mientras algunas lágrimas caen al suelo desde los ojos del muchacho sin poder escuchar mas el dúo dinámico se retira mientras las chicas los observan de manera extraña y por algún motiva sintieron la tristeza de aquel pequeño niño mirando por la ventana y sin pensarlo dos beses al ver que ya no había nadie que pudiera malentender su presencia en ese lugar siguieron su búsqueda de la emoción perdida no antes ir a pararse frente a esa ventana y echar un vistazo a lo que provoco aquel sentimiento del chico.

Lastimosamente ninguna de las dos chicas comprendió lo que miraba las dos chicas se miraron por desconcierto un poco.

Jx: Valla no sabía que los circos lo hacía lloran _–preguntándose a sí misma en vos alta_

V: Mmmmmmmmmm – se dialogaba a sí misma la emoción

Jx:¿Qué te pasa acaso tu sabes por qué la tristeza al ver el sirco? _–preguntaba curiosa por la respuesta_

V: me parece a ver escuchado a Inteligente hablar del tema pero no recuerdo bien

Jx: Valla pero que extraño se supone que los circos son divertidos

V: cierto y mira ese anuncio de los acróbatas

Jx: Los Grayson voladores nunca he oído hablar de ellos

V: mmmmmmmmm _–la chica volvía a debatirse en sus pensamientos_

Jx: ¿Qué pasa?

V: lo que pasa es que me parece familiar ese nombre

Jx: ¿tu fuerte no es el de prestar atención verdad?

V: yo prefiero golpear primero, espera ese avión

Jx: ¿Qué tiene el avión?

V: ahí si ahí va una de mis hermanas

Jx: Maldición vamos está a punto de salir el vuelo

las dos chicas corrieron rápidamente al andén para intentar escabullirse al vuelo puesto tenía que encontrar a una de las tantas emociones de Raven ya que aún estaba esparcidas por el cultivarse aunque no sería fácil meterse a escondida a un vuelo sin boleto por suerte o mejor dicho por mala suerte del guardia de seguridad que vigilaba la puerta del andén que la hechicera de cabello rosados le hiso pasar un mal rato para poder entrar sin que se diera cuenta y justo a tiempo pues el vuelo comenzaría a despegar.

Las chicas comenzaron caminar entre los asientos para encontrar a la emoción que se encontraba escondida dentro del avión hasta que una de las aeromozas se percató de esto.

m: jovencitas siéntense por favor

Jx: ¿qué?

M: no pueden estar paradas mientras el avión este despegando siéntense por favor

Jx: ¿Quién te crees?

M: vamos no respingue jovencita a su asiento y dígale lo mismo a su hermana

Jx: No es mi hermana –decía la chica molesta

M: no me importa tienen que tomar asiento –la aeromoza se quedó esperando a que las dos chicas se sentaran

Jx: Maldita, Raven toma asiento

M: vine mucho mejor y no se paren hasta que allá finalizado el vuelo

V: pero tenemos que buscar –pero fue interrumpida por jinx

Jx: Si ya lo sé pero ese maldita no dejara que nos movamos libre mente en cuanto de descuide seguiremos buscando

Las chicas sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidas en sus asientos puestos sin darse cuenta de su situación ya que se encontraban demasiado cansadas y al relajarse por un rato cayeron en un largo sueño y solo fueron despertadas por la vos de una chica que avisaba que el vuelo había concluido y que era hora de bajar del avión.

Jx: Maldición _–dice la chica mirando a todas partes_

V: ¿qu…que pasa? _–dice algo somnolienta_

Jx. Nos hemos quedado dormidas apúrate a buscar a tu hermana

V: si aunque hay un problema

Jx: Ahora ¿qué?

V: ya no siento la presencia de mi hermana por ningún lado

Jx: Maldición bajemos del avión entonces

Las chicas bajan de avión algo desorientadas ya que con la prisa y la larga sienta que tuvieran se les olvido investigar o averiguar a donde se dirigía el vuelo aunque al parecer se miraba que era una linda ciudad muy progresiva.

Jx: Y bien dónde demonios estamos

V: no lo sé busquemos a mi hermana

Jx: Estaba pero primero veamos el nombre del aeropuerto tal vez tenga algún nombre respecto a la ciudad

V: está bien busquemos

Las chicas se dirigieron a si afuera del gran aeropuerto y fiaron su miradas así el gran letrero que decía bienvenidos aeropuerto de star city, al menos no había terminado en una ciudad desconocida.

Jx: Bien ahora por donde

V: espera creo que siento a mi hermana

Jx: Valla ya era hora ¿por dónde?

V: sígueme

Las chicas comenzaron a recorrer las calles de la ciudad doblando en esquina y esquina parecía que estuvieran caminando en círculos y a si siguieron por algunas horas hasta que su recorrido termino frente a una gran edificio que tenía una gran logotipo que decía laboratorios star.

Jx. Enserio de todos los lugares ¿aquí? _– se preguntaba cunado se terminaría su mala suerte_

V: si está dentro de este edificio

Jx: Mierda bueno supongo que tendremos que entrar

Las chicas se detuvieron un poco para pensar en que podían hacer ya que si entraban por la puerta principal la sacarían a patadas o pero las tomaría como sujetos de prueba no todos los días ves entrar a dos chicas de tés pálida y rasgos únicos, pero de pronto la distracción de valiente por entretenerse le dio la mejor idea que no había tenido nunca y eso era porque se dio cuenta que podía entrar por la parte trasera si esperaban a que algún camión entrase.

Las chicas esperaron algunos minutos cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de poder pasar sin ser vistas rápidamente se escondieron detrás de algunas cajas y en cuanto estuvieran solas entraron por una puerta que se dirigía directo a los laboratorios la chica de capa verde podía sentir la presencia de su hermana muy cerca pero como siempre algo interrumpió el momento y no era más que un jovenzuelo con un atuendo deportivo siguiendo a un señor con bata las chicas simplemente aguardaron a que se fueran pero no pudieron evitar escuchar la conversación

Vt: O vamos papa es el campeonato

St: No Víctor no puedo ir a tu juego

Vt: Pero es algo importante que estés ahí

St: Dile a tu madre que te acompañe

Vt: Pero mama estará ocupada en su experimento

St: Pues tu madre y yo realizamos cosas productivas deberías seguir nuestro ejemplo y dejar esa tontería del deporte y fin de la discusión tengo cosas importantes que hacer

El joven de tés morena simplemente se quedó parado hay algunos minutos viendo como su padre se dirigía a uno de los laboratorios el chico comenzó a sollozar en donde estaba parado mientras murmuraba cosas para sí mismo en vos baja sin darse cuenta que era escuchado por dos chicas.

-_maldición yo solo quiero que este orgulloso_

_\- ¿Por qué no me tomas en cuneta padre?_

_-¿tanto te avergüenzo?_

La chica peli rosada le partía el alma ver al joven de esa manera porque era inconfundible ver a la persona que tenía frente a ella aun sin tener todas esas partes robóticas ella podía darse cuenta que se trataba de Cyborg o al menos una versión más joven y al parecer completo a un, la chica no sabía que tan dura había sido la vida de su novio ya que a pesar de tener a sus dos padres se sentía solo ya que estos no se interesaban por sus actividades y mucho menos lo tomaban en cuneta por tener intereses muy diferentes a los de ellos.

Sin darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas el moreno continuo su camino mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos jinx estuvo a punto de correr a abrazarlo pero fue detenida por la Raven o al menos una de sus emociones.

Jx: Bien continuemos, por donde

V: por allá sígueme

Las chicas continuaron abriendo puertas y puertas gracias a su paciencia y tranquilidad ninguna de las dos fue descubierta ya que en los laboratorios en los que entraban no había nadie o por alguna razón lograban pasar desapercibidas por falta de atención de algunas personas que parecían muy ocupadas en esos momentos para percatarse de dos intrusas aunque gran sorpresa se llevó jinx al ver la puerta donde la Raven aventurera le apuntaba.

Jx: Debe ser una maldita broma

V: no ella se fue por hay

Jx: Llevamos horas dando vueltas por todo el edificio

V: se mueve muy rápido y se esconde bien

Jx: Pero debe ser una broma pasamos por tanto problema y al final se fue por la salida del edificio

Las chicas salen del edificio algo frustradas aunque la peli rosada no podía sacarse al moreno de la mente su preocupación había crecido ya tenía algunos días que no sabía nada de él y que posiblemente estaría pasando un mal rato en donde fuera que lo tuvieran cautivo.

La emoción sigue llevando el rastro de su escurridiza hermana y las llevan a un gran mansión unas calla más abajo y por suerte logran escuchar algunos llantos entre los arbustos de ese gran mansión las chicas se acercan lentamente para no asustarla y se asoman entre las yerbas o almenas eso intentaban por antes de que pudieran miran la chica de capa verde golpeo su cabeza con una chica igual a ella pero con los ojos brillosos y una lúgubre capa gris.

Jx: Demonios aun no me acostumbre a ver más de una Raven

La emoción conocida como tristeza no misma más que ponerse a llorar tímidamente detrás de valiente pue estaba muy asustada como para poder hablar.

Jx: Bien y ahora ¿Qué?

Y como por arte de magia al empieza a brillar una alcantarilla que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ellas de un color violeta rojizo.

Jx: Enserio debe ser una maldita broma el destino nos odia

V: tal vez fue el incremento de energía al encontrarme con mi hermana

Jx: O tal vez le gusta jugarnos bromas irónicas al destino, ya que no veo muy alta la posibilidad de que casualmente encontramos una parte de Raven y el portal se genera a un lado de nosotras

V: en fin a quien le importa busquemos más aventuras

Y así las chicas abren la alcantarilla entrando primero las dos emociones una de capa verde con una gran sonrisa y ansiedad y una de capa gris muy temerosa bien sujeta de la espalda de su hermana valentía y al final una irritada jinx.

Una vez que las chicas desaparecen de hay algunos arbustos se mueven y algunos sollozos se escuchan del mismo sitio donde se encontraba tristeza y de pronto un pequeño niño de color verde saca la cabeza por esos mismo arbustos buscando a aquella joven que le había abrasado mientras tenía miedo de ser encontrado por su cruel tío por al darse cuenta que aquella joven avía desaparecido el tímido niño de color verde hundió nuevamente su cabeza entres los arbustos para seguir escondiéndose temerosamente.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…..**

Ha espero les allá gustado jajajajajaja


	21. REINAS Y DIOSAS

**MUY BIEN GENTE PRIMERO QUE NADA ESTA NO ES LA VERSION CORREJIDA DE ESO SE ENCARGA MI COLABORADORA, PERO COMO HE ESTADO PROMETIENDO ACTUALIZR LAS HISTORIA POR FAVORITISMO Y COMO HUBO 3 REVIEWS POR UN SOLO CAPITULO ME DI ALA TAREA DE ACTUALIZAR Y NO SOLO ME FIJARE EN LOS REVIEWS SI NO EN LOS FAVORITES Y EN LOS FOLLOWERS PARA ESTAR ACTUALIZANDO LAS HISTORIAS, CUNADO TENGA LA VERSION CORREGIDA ACTUALIZARE ESTE EPISODIO PARA LOS QUE NO LES IMPORTE PUES LLEAN CON GUSTO Y ESPERO LE AGRADE MI HISTORIA.**

**POR CIERTO, MI HISTORIA DE TU SONRISA CAMBIO MI VIDA TIENE MAS LECTORES QUE ESTA Y PUES LO REVIWES Y LOS FAVORITES Y FOLLOWERS SON MAS A SI QUE ES LA QUE POR EL MOMENTO HE ESTADO ACTUALIZANDO MAS SEGUIDO SI QUIEREN CAMBIA ESO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y APOLLE LA HOSTIA QUE MAS LES GUSTE LE INVITO A LEER TODAS MIS HISTORIAS. **

**DISFRUTEN DE EPISODIO **

**Episodio 21 – REINAS Y DIOSAS **

Un día caluroso en el desierto del Sahara algunos camello sedientos se acercan a un pequeño oasis que se encontraba a la cercanía y algunos otros comienzan a comer algunas llevaras del mismo oasis hasta que de pronto uno de ellos empieza a masticar una extrañan llevar rosa, y son espantados por un gran grito proveniente de las yerbas rosadas asiendo que los camellos salgan despavoridos del oasis, rápidamente un chica de cabellos morados y una capa de un color verde grasiento se acerca y empieza a moverse de un lado a otro sin ir a ninguna parte si no alrededor de donde se encontraban aquellas extrañas yerbas rosadas, mientras decía cosas es vos bajas hasta que de pronto las yerbas comienzan a crecer y a tomar forma de una luna creciente hasta que por fin se pueden ver dos enormes ojos de gato, pues se trataba de una inconsciente Jinx y su peculiar cabello rosado.

Pn- Jinx, Jinx te encuentras bien estaba preocupada no te encontraba y los camellos estaban por todos lados –decía en un tono muy alterado, pero de forma calmada

Jx- ¡pero ¿Qué demonios? ¡Mi cabello tiene baba de camello!

Pn- estas bien, no te duele nada –_la chica seguía bombardeando con preguntas_

Jx- bien gracias solo me desmalle _–pero la chica se queda un poco pensativa_

Pn- uff menos mal que estas bien _–decía mientras se quitaba el sudo de la frente_

Jx- espera un minuto acabas de decir que estabas preocupada por mí _–mientras abría grandes los ojos y planteaba una cara de duda _

Pn- Pues si estaba preocupada por ti después de todo eres mi amiga _–decía con simpleza y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo_

Jx- ¿…? – simplemente a la chica se le vinieron mil preguntas a la cabeza al observan bien a su compañera pues ya no eran dos solo una

Pn- pasa algo ¿Jinx?

Jx- pero ¿Qué no eran dos ravens? _-decía atónita la chica_

Pn- mmm creo que al cruzar no unimos nuevamente _–la chica tenía un tono tan simple que parecía que todo fuese fácil_

Jx- ¿y eso no explica por qué estas actuando tan raro?

Pn- pues no de echo es normal después de todo uniste a valentía y tristeza _–y no dijo más explicación como si Jinx tuviera que deducirlo por si sola_

Jx- bien y ¿Qué con eso?

Pb- o disculpa pensé que era más que obvio

Jx- pues no genio, y entonces tu quien eres _–decía con curiosidad de saber con qué emoción estaba tratando_

Pn- bien pues es sencillo cuando una persona junta su valentía con su tristeza lo más común es que generes el sentimiento conocido como preocupación

Jx- eso explica tus acciones, y bien dónde demonios estamos paradas

Pn- pues no lo sé, pero me siento preocupada y si no salimos de aquí, o peor y si no encontramos a mis hermanas o peor que tal si esos sujetos que no están mirando desde hace rato intentan abusar de nosotras –la chic tenia la boca llena de preocupación por la situación en la que estaban

Jx- va tranquila chica todo saldrá bie… espera que dijiste

Pn- ¿Qué tal vez son saldríamos de aquí?

Jx- no después de eso

Pn- a ¿Qué tal vez nunca encontremos a todas mis hermanas?

Jx- no ¿Qué sujetos?

Pn- a esos que están allá _–decía mientras apuntaba a una colina donde se podía ver a tres sujetos observando a las chicas_

Jinx voltea rápidamente para ver aquellos que las observaban, pero cuando la chica gato voltea para ver a los sujetos estos ya se estaba acercando con espadas rápidamente, la chica de la mala suerte simplemente se puso en posición de batalla, pero raven estaba demasiado preocupada por la situación como para usar sus poderes como normalmente lo aria, los hombres llegaron a donde las chicas se encontraban y comenzaron hablar de una manera muy extraña que las chicas no comprendían absolutamente nada de lo que decían

**Nota-** _los personajes provenientes del país hablan su idioma y los titanes hablan inglés por eso no se entienden mutuamente el uno al otro_

Los sujetos rodearon a la chica amenazándolas con sus espadas y la chica de la mala suerte no iba hacer sometida por un montón de perdedores con espadas y quiso utilizar sus poderes, pero uno de ellos saco una especie de reliquia que apunto asía Jinx protegiéndose de sus poderes los sujetos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que los rayos rosados que saco destruyeron una palma que estaba cerca de ellos y uno de ellos comenzó a gritar.

Hm1- ella es Bastet, Bastet, Bastet _–gritaba el hombre mientras sus compañeros lo miraban aterrados y miraban a la chica_

Hm2- si es cierto tiene ojos de gato, mujer gato de mal augurio

Hm3- calla no insultes a Bastet o te matara, estamos condenados

Jx- ¿ Bastet?

Hm2- lo ha dicho a dicho su nombre es ella estamos perdidos

Hm3- no teman compañeros tengo mi relicario de Isis ella nos protegerá

Mh1- o salve isis o salve isis protégenos del mal o salve isis protégenos de la oscuridad

Hm2- o salve isis o salve isis protégenos del mal o salve isis protégenos de la oscuridad

Hm3- o salve isis o salve isis protégenos del mal o salve isis protégenos de la oscuridad

Jx- ¿Qué demonios asen perdedores?

Y los tres tipos se asustaron al mínimo movimiento de la chica de cabellos rosas, ya mientras los tipos que al parecer seguían inclinas y cantando una y otra vez en una extraña lengua raven decide quitarse la capucha y los tres hombres quedan atónito y sorprendidos.

Hm1- isis no ha escuchado es ella, es hermosa ella nos salvara

Hm2- isis no ha escuchado es ella, es hermosa ella nos salvara

Hm3- isis no ha escuchado es ella, es hermosa ella nos salvara

Los tipos comenzaron a inclinarse frente a preocupación llamándola isis mientras que Jinx los miraba confundida pensando que primero las quería asaltar después les temían y al fina comenzaron a adorar a la emoción de raven estos tres tipos estaba algo locos.

Pn- Jinx ¡ayúdame estos sujetos me pueden violar! _–escandalosa la chica exageraba en su preocupación_

Jx- he ustedes atrás _–decía la chica mientras se les acercaba apuntándolos con el dedo_

Los sujetos atemorizados se alejaban mostrando el relicario de isis que tenían mientras los tres cerraban los ojos e intentaba cantar nuevamente, después la chicas o mejor dicho Jinx noto que a la que temían era a ella y a la emoción de raven la veneraba después de algunas pruebas concluyo que su suposición era correcta además era gracioso ver la reacción de los tres hombres.

Al final los tres hombres se inclinaron y asía una referencia indicándole a preocupación que los siguiera tal vez para llevarla alguna lado, los hombres le ofrecían un camello para su transporte, la chica temerosa subió al salvaje animal mientras Jinx la seguía y los tres hombres se miraban desconcertados los uno a los otros .

Hm1- ¿Qué extraño porque creen que Bastet acompañe a isis?

Hm2- no lo esto es extraño, pero ella nos salvara de Sejmet

Hm3- eso espero, ya no soporto el reinado de Sejmet

Jx- he ustedes que tanto parlotean

Hm1- ¿Qué creen que haya dicho?

Hm2- no lo sé pero apurémonos tal vez no está maldiciendo

Las chicas y los tres hombres continuaron un largo camino por el desierto las chicas no sabían a un dónde se encontraban a eso fue hasta que se toparon una majestuosa construcción que Jinx conoció de inmediato, las chicas se encontraban en el antiguo Egipto.

Pn- Jinx ¿Jinx? _–decía intentando llamar la atención de su compañera_

Jx- ¿qué?

Pn- siento algo….

Jx- espero y no vayas a decir que sientes preocupación de que estos tres no vallan a violar por que no te equivocas estos idiotas no temen _-decía la chica aburrida de las preocupaciones innecesarias de la chica._

Pn- no, no es eso es solo que siento a una de mis hermanas cerca _–decía algo preocupada la chica_

Jx- ¿dónde?

Pn- haya _– mientras apuntaba a una ciudad y más bien no apuntaba a la ciudad si no apuntaba a un gran templo que parecía el templo del faraón _

Los tres hombres no podían entender lo que las chicas dijeron per al ver como isis apuntaba asía el templo no lo pensaron dos beses y se dirigieron rápido asía ese lugar, de todos modos, era a donde un principio lo tres tipos querían llevar después de todo era el único lugar donde podía encontrar a Sejmet.

Después de algunos minutos más de camino los tres sujetos llevaron a las chicas frente al templo y después salieron despavoridos del lugar sin dar alguna explicación bueno que al fin y acabo ni siquiera entendería nada, pero en fin dejaron a las chicas nuevamente solas, las chicas echaron un vistazo rápido mientras estaban paradas frente al gran templo y podía escuchar algunos gritos provenientes dentro del palacio las chicas apenas y asomaron la cabeza cunado sulfuradas por lo que miraron decidieron no entrar pues se enfrentaba a la peor de todas las emociones posible ira, ira estaba sentada en el trono del palacio, Jinx maldecía será difícil llegar a ella si piensan que ella es como alguna clase de diosa, ahora entendía por que aquellos tres sujetos reverenciaban tanto a preocupación pensaban que era rabia después de todo lo único diferente son sus capas.

Jx- bien preocupación tendremos que idear un plan no podemos acercarnos de frente pues no impedirían llegar hasta ella _–decía de una manera seria_

Pn- llegar hasta ella no será el problema Jinx, si no será tratar con ella ahora que está libre

Jx- bueno eso ya nos lo arreglaremos somos dos ella solo será una, primero lo primero…. _–apenas y se descuidó y preocupación ya estaba mirando nuevamente por la puerta mientras es jalada por Jinx nuevamente_

Pn- oyes estaba viendo

Jx- no podemos ser descubiertas preocupación que estabas mirando

Pn- ha pues que rabia tiene a Garfield hay y estoy preocupada por el

Jx- ¿Garfield? ¿chico bestia esta hay?

Pn- si, él está hay con ella

Jx_-…- Jinx eufórica vuelve a mirar después de todo la misión era para salvarlos a ellos y si podía encontrar por lo menos a uno ya era ganancia un que fuera chico bestia, aunque cunado mira por la puerta nuevamente se decepciona pues solo es un tipo que se parece a chico bestia aun que este es moreno y con el cabello negro y lleva una especia de cadena de perro que sostiene la emoción de rabia _

Pn- hay que salvarlo _–decía preocupada la emoción _

Jx- él no es chico bestia preocupación, vamos continuemos con nuestra misión busquemos una entrada secreta

Pn- una entrada secreta

Jx- si estos lugares están llenos de entradas secretas

Las dos chicas se llevaron un rato, pero al fin encontraron un pasaje secreto detrás del templo que las llevaba a las catacumbas del templo y las chicas se aventuraron a entrar para tomar por sorpresa a rabia, entre más se adentraban preocupación comenzaba a preocuparse aún más hasta que de pronto llegaron al final de lo que parecía un callejón sin salida.

Pn- o no moriremos de hambre encerradas aquí

Jx- no en mi turno preocupación _–decía mientras presionaba un ladrillo y la puerta se recorría dejando una entrada a lo que parecían los calabozos del templo_

Pn- o fantástico, podemos seguir

Jx- después de ti preocupona

Las chicas entraron a las mazmorras del templo y rápidamente en cuanto pusieron un pie se escucharon algunos sollozos en una de las celdas que asustaron a las chicas pues se escuchaban de ultratumba , Jinx intentando no perder los nervios se acercó a una celda de donde parecía venir los llantos lúgubres al acercarse mas no pudo notar nada pues el calabozo se encontraba en brumas tomo una antorcha y la acerco para poder ver a quien sollozaba y no podía creer lo que estaba mirando era una copia idéntica a raven pero esta era morena y con los cabellos negros al parecer nativa del Egipto.

La chica alzo la mirada y miro a las dos chicas rápido se acercó a los barrotes de la celda y comenzó hablar en su dialecto natal.

Ae- Por favor sáquenme de aquí, la malvada Sejmet me ha puesto aquí y mantiene cautivo a mi esposo y domina mi reino

Pn- lo siento no podemos entenderte

Ae- no les entiendo, pero por favor sáquenme de aquí tengo que salvar a mi reino y a mi amado

No se escuchó otra palabra cunado el candado de la reja se desquebrajo en mil pedazos había sido Jinx quien había abierto el candado utilizando sus poderes después de todo ella sabía que era estar separada de su amado le hiso una seña de que las siguiera y las tres chicas siguieron el camino asía la sala del trono.

Antes de llegar a la sala del trono se toparon con yarep era el nombre del comandante de las tropas del reino quien no sabía que la reina estaba cautiva en las más morras porque Sejmet no permitía que nadie entrara para que nadie descubriera que la reina seguía viva, yerep era una copia idéntica a robín, pero este era moreno y con un gran atuendo militar

Ae- yerep, yerep me alegra verte

Yp- princesa, todos pensamos que estabas muerta

Ae- no solo he estado cautiva por Sejmet en los calabozos hasta que estas extrañas me han rescatado

yp- agradezco su ayuda extrañas

pn- no entendí lo que dijiste

yp- pero que dialecto más extraño hablan

ae- ahora eso no es lo importante mi amado aun esta con vida

yp- si, pero ahora es el esclavo personal de Sejmet

ae- tenemos que salvarlo

mientras la reina y el comandante platicaban de cómo recuperar el trono los titanes se apresuraron antes de que provocaron una masacre y que alguien sacara a ira de sus casillas pues el plan era tomarla por sorpresa.

Pn- espera y como piensas noquear a ira

Jx- ¿noquearla yo pensaba que te fusionarías con ella?

Pn- e no sé cómo hacer eso

Jx- entonces tendremos que esfera que la esfera comience a brillar

Las chicas esperaron escondidas cerca del salón del trono mientras el ejército del comandante se preparaba para expulsar ala usurpadora del trono y que la reina lo recobrara el tiempo pasaba y la esfera no brillaba Jinx maldecía pues la esfera siempre había brillado en el momento justo.

Los soldados se reunían frente a ira y ella comenzaba a gruñir por todos lados preguntando quien había ordenado que los soldados se reunieran en la sala del trono de pronto todos los soldado ase una fila dejando un pasillo donde solo una persona podría pasar y de lo profundo de la sala se acerca la reina para reclamar su trono ira pierde sus casillas al verla fuera de su prisión y comienza a perder el control.

En el momento más crítico la esfera comienza a brillar, mientras Jinx se queda empedernida viendo como la reían pone frente a ira preocupación arrebata la esfera de las manos de Jinx y la lanza asía ira mientras toma a Jinx de la mano y corren directamente asía donde se encuentra ira, los soldados se colocan en posición de batalla al ver esa repentina acción. Ira usa sus reflejos y tentáculos y sostiene la esfera y se burla de su hermana.

Ia- jajajaja tonta pensabas detenerme con esto, no me hagas reír inútil

Pn- no creo que sepas para que sirve

Ia- claro que si es la esfera que utilizamos para cambiar de dimensión

Pn- exacto la utilizamos para cambiar –dice esto mientras sigue corriendo junto a jinx

Ia- ¡haaaaaaa!

Sin que ira se diera cuneta la esfera afecto uno de los eslabones de la cadena de su prisionero preocupación y Jinx se arrojaron mientras que rabia intentaba propinarles un buen golpe todas sin darse cuenta a excepción de preocupación no vieron que hicieron con tacto con el pequeño portal del eslabón de la cadena asiendo que estas fueran absorbidas para viajar a un nuevo plano del universo las tres chicas había desaparecido.

Todos los soldados y la reina quedaron antoninos al presenciar ese extraño suceso y después de algunos segundos comenzaron a festejar que había salido victoriosos sin tener que luchar, la reina tomaría su trono y recuperaría a su amado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara **

**vosty88-** me alegra saber de ti siempre es grato saber que sigues mis historias y si pobre chico bestia jajaja ese final me gustó mucho la verdad, he yo aún sigo esperando que actualices las tuyas jajajaja espero y todo sea de tu agrado saludos

Artorias Abyss Walker- he amigo tu siempre fiel a mis historias grandioso que sigas leyendo y no te preocupes tu siempre comentas eso me agrada siempre puedo contar con tu review


	22. Secuestro Amoroso

**Bien bien chicos estoy algo decepcionado solo un comentario vaya que gran motivación hee. Pero en fin esta semana mis historias no recibieron muchos comentarios, bien aquí les dejo otro episodio este me gustó mucho sinceramente y los invito a leer mis otras historias esto sigue igual estaré actualizando las historias por popularidad las más vistas y con más comentarios las iré actualizando más seguido.**

**La verdad me gustaría que si tengo lectores que también escriben fic los invitos a desempolvar su imaginación y escribir o terminar sus fic y los que no son escritores que se animen a escribir historias ya que ultiman te han pasado algunas semanas que no ha habido actualizaciones ni historias nuevas y la verdad también disfruto mucho las historias de los demás o de plano los que no se animan a escribir pues de perdis que hagan traducciones hay muchas historias en ingles muy interesantes pero ya que no hablo ni escribí en ingles me es muy incómodo leerlas en inglés o traducirlas mientras las leo ya que muchas palabras no concuerdan, y si sigo esperando a que mi colaboradora se comunique ya que no ha contestado mis mensajes **

**Eso es todo espero sus comentarios todos son bienvenidos bueno y malos, cualquier duda con mis historias se las resuelvo **

**Episodio 22- secuestro Amoroso **

Era un hermoso día por la mañana en una cabaña en medio de un gran bosque, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba bajo era completamente perfecto si se tratase de gente normal por supuesto pero dentro de la cabaña todo estaba destrozado y una chica se encontraba inconsciente en lo que parecía la sala de aquella cabaña.

_-hoo… maldición que paso_

_-tremendo golpe me fui a dar _

_-¿Garfield? ¿Dónde estás?_

_-maldición y yo que pensaba que habíamos escapado sin dejar rastro_

La chica se levantaba frágilmente dirigiéndose al cuarto en donde se encontraban sus pertenecías para cambiar de ropa ya que la que traía era un desastre después de haber librado una feroz batalla la noche anterior, la chica se colocaba una camiseta negra junto con un pantalón de mezclilla una botas cafés de montaña y una gruesa chamarra de piel café tomo unos lentes oscuros y deslizo uno de sus cabellos rubios para atrás de la oreja y se dirigió asía la salida mientras caminaba sobre algunas fotografías en el suelo y algunos pedazos de madera que se desprendieron de la casa por lo que había ocurrido anteriormente.

**En otro lugar cerca de la cabaña…..**

Dos chicas caminaban entre el espesor del bosque mientras la bruja de la mala suerte refunfuñaba por las condiciones en las que había llegado aquel lugar de todas las ocasiones esta había sido la peor manera de llegar a uno de los tantos lugares a los que se dirigen y además de todas las emociones peor compañía podía tener ya que después del saldo de dimensiones ya no era preocupación la que la acompañaba ahora era la emoción conocida como envidia.

Jx- deberíamos buscar un lugar para descansar _–mencionaba agotada la chica_

En- búscalo tu yo te esperare aquí no tengo pensado caminar mas _–decía altaneramente la emoción _

Jx- o no por supuesto que no, la otra es fui yo quien busco algo te toca a ti floja _–decía molesta de la actitud de aquella emoción parecía una mocosa mimada_

En- pues sigue soñando yo no soy cualquiera para andar haciendo cosas por los demás _–miraba a la chica como si fuera la servidumbre_

Jx-…..- _maldita mocosa mimada y presumida se decía Jinx a sí misma, la chica prefería cunado conocía a raven la chica sin ninguna emoción y valla que en serio pensaba que no tenía emoción alguna, ella prefería que las cosas se hubieran quedado a si pero no tuvo que descubrir que la chica cuervo tenia emociones y de la peor manera posible._

La chica caminaba mientras se concentraba en sus pensamientos alegres para no alterarse por la situación en la que se encontraba y de pronto miro una cabaña a lo lejos.

_-bien una cabaña podre darme una ducha por fin_

_-podre vengarme un rato de esa maleducada ya más tarde iré por ella_

La chica ya pensaba en su jugarreta contra la emoción de raven aunque sus planes se vendría abajo cuando comenzó a caminar y cunado paso a trasvés de un gran árbol la chica se encontró con la emoción que avía dejado atrás ya ase algún rato.

Jx- pero ¿Qué demonios? ¡Envidia! –la chica quedo estupefacta pues había pensado que la había dejado atrás

En- valla que eres lenta y ¿qué? ¿Por qué? no volvías por mí o acoso pensabas abandonarme –decía insinuándole a Jinx su oscuras intenciones de abandonarla momentáneamente

Jx- ¿Qué valla que va no?, solo quería saber si hay gente hostil hay, además como demonios llegaste tú ¿aquí? _–decía abruptamente la chica de cabellos rosados_

_-uff menos mal que pensé rápido, si se sintiera amenazada por mí me abandonaría y todo mi esfuerzo seria en vano_

En- ha pues veras cunado caíamos mire este lugar, pensaba dejarte en cuanto calleras dormida pero encontraste este lugar –_decía muy tranquila la chica como si no tuviese la mínima importancia_

Jx- ¿qué? Tu sabias de esta cabaña y no querías compartirla con migo

En- por supuesto que no la quería compartir por eso soy envidia

Jx- esa era la maldita razón por la que siempre me desviabas del camino _– decía la chica molesta mientras lucía un tic en el ojo y apretaba los puños _

En- si por eso mismo siempre cambiaba la dirección _–decía con la máxima simpleza _

**FLASH BACK…..**

Las chicas caminaban desorientadas por el bosque mientras Jinx intentaba recordar como localizar el norte mediante las sombras y la posición del sol mientras su compañera se detenía para descansar en una piedra cercana.

Jx- bien todo indica que es por allá sígueme _–mientras apuntaba asía el norte_

En- bien entonces yo iré por haca _-mientras apuntaba a la dirección contraria asía donde apuntaba Jinx _

Jx- pero he deducido que el norte esta en esta dirección

En- si pero no confió en tus deducciones

_-maldición por que no deduje eso yo _

Jx- deja de jugar y ¡sígueme! _–la chica comenzaba a subir el tono de vos_

Después de eso la emoción comenzó a caminar asía el lado que ella había elegido sin hacer caso a lo que Jinx decía por el simple hecho de darle la contraria y por la envidia que sentía al no haber podido deducir eso ella misma, donde demonios esta conocimiento cuando se le necesita.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK…**

Las chicas seguían avanzando asía la cabaña donde pensaban regocijarse y descansar para seguir buscando a una de las tantas emociones de raven y esperar que la bola que las transporte se cargue de nuevo justo cuando las chicas estaban a unos cuantos metros de la entrada la puerta se habré dejando ver a un chica rubia con gafas negras vestida de manera conforme aquel gran bosque las chicas solo pudieron pensar que se había topado con la guardabosques del lugar o tal vez una simple familia de leñadores.

Jx- he y tu niña _–gritaba intentando llamar la atención de la chica_

Ta- haber ustedes dos hijas de perra _–gritaba mientras las chicas alzaba las manos y creaba dos 1manos gigantescas de tierra que atrapaba a las dos chicas _

**En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí….**

Cerca de una gran montaña en las cercanías de la cabaña se encontraba una chica de capa rosada recogiendo algunas llevas del bosque para después dirigirse dentro de una gran cueva que se encontraba debajo de la montaña.

La chica entra y comienza a moler Las yerbas en lo que parecía ser un recipiente echo de piedra que había fundido con sus poderes para moler toda clase de hojas vertiéndolas en una charolita echa igualmente de piedra, la chica muy contenta comenzaba tararea una canción mientras se adentraba un poco más en la cueva.

En lo profundo de la cueva yacía amarrado un peculiar chico ya que tenía todo el cuerpo peludo o por lo menos la mayor parte de su cuerpo y de un peculiar color rojo era imposible no ver aquel muchacho atado y amordazado en lo que parecía una camilla de piedra sólida, la chica de capa rosada se acerca junto con las yerbas molidas y comienza a frotárselas al muchacho como si su vida dependiera de ello y además al parecer disfrutaba de hacerlo a un más cunado frotaba aquellas yerbas entre la entrepierna del muchacho, una vez acaba la tarea de llenarlo por todos lados con aquellas mesclas de yerbas la chica le bacía algo de agua al muchacho mientras sonríe felizmente, aunque su risa se desvanece cunado mire que el muchacho sigue completamente igual a como solía ser antes de comenzar a frotar aquellas yerbas.

Decepcionada la chica se acerca y le dan al muchacho un fuerte abraso mientras que la chica derrama algunas lágrimas encima de él, el joven solo lo miro estupefacto y aterrado desde que se había acercado a él, de pronto de un jalón le quita la mordaza

Am- lo siente besty-boo no sé cómo devolverte tu hermoso color verde _–se escuchaba la decepción en la vos de la chica _

Cb- mira niña no sé de qué hables o porque me llamas besty-boo pero deberías soltarme _–mencionaba el chico algo alterado_

Am- no seas tontito besty-boo te salve de esa malvada de terra

Cb- mira tú extraña si estas planeando llevarme a N.O.W.H.E.R.E te diré que no te saldrás con la tuya tara me rescatara

Am- no sé de qué hablas tontito desde hoy estaremos junto por siempre aun que ya no seas de color verde me acostumbrare a verte de rojo

**Regresando a la cabaña…..**

Las chicas intentaba soltarse del agarre de aquellas manos gigantescas de tierra pero sus intentos eran inútiles no conseguían escaparte de aquel mortal agarre y cada vez la chica rubia asía un extraño movimiento con sus manos y el agarre se volvía más, la chica se acercó lentamente a sus dos prisioneras para buscar información de su compañera desaparecido la noche anterior.

Ta- haber ustedes dos hijas de perra que no pueden simplemente dejarnos en paz

En- la que debería dejarnos en paz eres tu maldita _–diciéndole esto la chica le escupe en la cara a la rubia asiendo que pierda la concentración y rompiendo el agarre de las manos de piedra_

La chicas ya liberadas de su prisión de pierda comienza a tomar posiciones de batallas mientras ben como la rubia se molesta por lo que envidia le ha hecho, la chica intenta aprisionarlas de nuevo en sus brazos echo de piedra pero esta vez no las toma por sorpresa y estas simplemente lo evaden Jinx molesta por las hostilidades comienza a atacar a la chica lanzando pequeños disturbios en el suelo que la chica esta pesando asiendo que esta pierda el equilibrio y la concentración perdiendo momentánea mente el control sobre sus poderes.

Jinx pensando que era la oportunidad perfecta para terminar esta pelea después de todo si la emoción de raven la capturaba la pelea habría acabado sin tener que pelear más. Aunque la emoción tenía otros planes, y Jinx se dio cuenta rápidamente de estos planes.

Jx- he y tú, ¿porque te sientas?

En- tú lo estás haciendo muy bien no me necesitas

Jx- maldición, ven a ayudarme en este instante

En- no

La chica rubia molesta y ofendida por ser ignoradas de esa manera mientras pelean era sumamente ofensivo asiendo que esta se enfureciera y aprovechara la situación para recapturar a sus atacantes, lanzando nuevamente su ataque de manos gigantescas de piedra nuevamente.

Esta vez la chica tuvo éxito pero solo pudo capturar a una de ellas dejando a envidia completamente libre.

Ta- jajaja creo que esto es algo bueno al menos para mí _–decía burlonamente mientras aprisionaba cada vez más a Jinx_

Jx- suéltame _–apenas y podía hablar la chica_

Ta- bien ahora tu ríndete o matare a tu compañera _–decía mientras apuntaba a envidia_

En- va mátala, me harías un favor

Ta- pero que repugnante son los pensamientos que tienes ustedes los de N.O.W.H.E.R.E

Jx- ¿now que? _–refunfuñaba apenas la chica _

**Volviendo nuevamente a la montaña….**

La chica parecía no poderse despegar del muchacho mientras estaba recostados en la dura piedra que simulaba ser una cama en aquella oscura cueva de la montaña.

Cb- bien mira chica si me vas a tener aquí y no eres parte de N.O.W.H.E.R.E tendrás que ir por mis cosas a la cabaña _–el tono de vos del chico parecía algo nerviosa_

Am- ¿la cabaña? –la chica repetía la última palabra que dijo el chico con algo de confusión

Cb- si, si claro la cabaña necesito mis cosas si quieres que me quede

Am- mmmm muy bien besty-boo iré por tus cosas si tanto las necesitas

Y así la chica de capa rosada soltó al joven de piel rojiza y se encamino así la cabaña para recuperar las cosas de su amado después de todo ya había vencido a la rubia una vez la segunda vez sería mucho más fácil, mientras el muchacho miraba como su captora se alejaba comenzó a buscar la forma de liberarse después de todo no había podido creer que había accedido a dejarlo solo por petición suya de regresar a la cabaña ya solo tenía dos opciones soltarse antes que ella regresara o que tara la detuviera y lo obligara a decirle donde estaba.

**Regresando a la cabaña…. **

En- N.O.W.H.E.R.E sorda ni siquiera porque te están matando escuchas bien ashh –decía algo molesta por tener que decirle lo que no había podido escuchar claramente

Ta- aja lo admiten que son de N.O.W.H.E.R.E

En- haber güerita oxigenada párale a tu tren nosotros no somos de ninguno de tus jueguitos de no estoy aquí o de nuevo estoy aquí ese que parloteas tanto nosotras solo…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar de decir que ellas no pertenecías a ninguna agencia gubernamental secreta escucharon el tarareo de una canción que una chica de capa rosada estaba cantando entres los arboles mientras se dirigía a la cabaña y cada vez estaba más cerca y se podía escuchar mas la canción que tarareaba.

Las chicas simplemente se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos mientras miraba fijamente a la emoción de amor como pasaba a un lado de ellas y entraba a la casa después de algunos minutos salió nuevamente con una mochila sin dejar de tararea la canción y aún estaba en silencio las chicas mirándose unas a otras hasta que la emoción volvió a salir todas regresaron su mirada asía la de capucha rosa y esta sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella.

Am- ajam, ajam no se detenga por mi sigan, sigan –decía feliz mente mientras seguía caminando

En- ¿pero qué demonios amor? – decía molesta y sorprendía envidia

Ta- ¿esperen un segundo se conocen? Que alguien me explique quienes son _–preguntaba la chica mientras soltaba a Jinx del agarre para que pudiera decirle que sucedía_

Las chicas comenzaron a explicarle su presencia a la chica rubia y a su vez le explicaron las acciones de la emoción conocida como amor y de por qué había reaccionado de esa manera, mientras las cuatro chicas hablaban la esfera comenzó a brillar nuevamente.

Jx- bien chicas fue divertido casi matarnos entres nosotras pero es momento de irnos

Ta- valla no sabía que existía todo esto, y yo que pensaba que los meta humanos era lo más extraño

Am- pero yo me quería quedar con besty-boo _–se escucha su decepción en la forma de hablar de la chica _

En- cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no es tu besty-boo el chico bestia está atrapado con fate

Am- pero se parecía tanto

En- acabas de decirnos que era rojo, ¿Qué parecido es ese?, además quien te dijo que compartiré con Tigo a chico bestia _–decía con superioridad_

Jx- ya está bien ustedes dos, amor dile a tara donde tienes a chico bestia

La chica accedió a explicarle como llegar a la cueva donde tenía prisionero a su chico bestia rojo y se despido de tara ya que ellos eran apenas nuevos con sus poderes por lo que tara les había explicado acerca de N.O.W.H.E.R.E y sus experimento con personas para crear meta humanos como ella y Garfield.

Una vez que tara se había retirado las chicas sacaron la esfera y esperaron a que esta iluminara alguna cosa para poder viajar al siguiente universo y Jinx esperaba esta vez fuera de una manera más ortodoxa que la última vez, por suerte para Jinx el portal se creó dentro de la puerta principal las tres chicas cruzaron la puerta y se desvanecieron nuevamente.

**Algunos minutos después en la cabaña….**

Un comando armado llego rápidamente entrando por la fuerza y rodeando la cabaña, pero estos la encontraron bacía, uno de ellos rápidamente informa por un comunicador.

-señor lo meta humanos no están los hemos perdido

-vuelvan a la base tenemos a otros a quienes encontrar no podemos perder más tiempo buscando a estos dos

-enseguida regresaremos a N.O.W.H.E.R.E

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

**Muy bien si pudieron notar este universo esta basado en new titans y the revangers de new 52 donde chico bestia es rojo y en donde ni siquiera es parte de los titans de echo al parecer en esta versión del personaje sostiene una relación con terra o algo a si de echo la imagen de fic es una portada del comic the revangers **

**vosty88-** gracias por seguir el fic, jaja si esa idea se me ocurrió mientras recordaba algunas viejas series animadas aunque no recuerdo bien en cual sucede algo parecido y me pareció gracioso ya que como todo ira también está enamorada de chico bestia pero a su manera y ella lo demuestra encadenándolo con ella sin importar que se lo arrebate a otra, saludos


	23. Esperanza

**Espero que les guste la historia y les informo esta es la tercer historia en popularidad hasta ahora quedan así.**

**Una sonrisa cambio mi vida 1°**

**Detrás de la sonrisa de un héroe 2°**

**Múltiples posibilidades 3°**

**El día de hoy empecé una traducción y pues ya habrá más competencia en mis historias además se me ocurrió otro fic y pues lo estaré escribiendo entre el día de hoy y mañana así que ustedes eligen cual actualizo más seguido una vez dicho esto les dejo el cap.**

**Episodio 23 – esperanza **

Las chicas segadas por la luminosa luz llegaron a su nuevo destino esta vez llegaron a una construcción muy alta en donde las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas de que esta vez no había complicación en su llegada, rápidamente Jinx rápidamente con la costumbre ya algo arraigada volteo a ver a su compañera para descubrir esta vez con que emoción estaba tratando.

Jx- ¿y tú quién eres_?- esperando una respuesta_

Ad- yo, yo, yo soy ansiedad _–mientras la chica parecía que temblaba pero en realidad solo está algo alterada en todos sus movimientos_

Jx- va lo que me faltaba un raven ansiosa -decía algo decepcionada

Ad- ¿Dónde estamos? De, de, de, deberíamos averiguar dónde estamos _–mientras volteaba rápidamente a todos lados para ver si averiguaba algo _

Jx- tienes razón pero oye tranquila no tienes que se tan apurada

Ad- no estoy apresurada anda so, so, so, solo necesito saber dónde estamos

Jinx miro más lentamente a su alrededor para mirar en donde se encontraban ya que su compañera ansiedad revisaba todo demasiado rápida de echo lo hacía tan rápido y con tanta desesperación en su motivación que Jinx comenzaba a pensar que ni siquiera conseguí mirar con detallado las cosas y tan solo las movía de lugar esperando que la respuesta viniera a ella.

Jx- oye ya vasta, me estas sacando de quicio si te mueves muy rápido

Ad- lo siento pe, pe, pe pero necesito averiguar dónde estamos

La chica se acercó a una de las orillas del lugar en donde se encontraban y Jinx la siguió mientras las dos se quedaron perplejas al darse cuenta donde estaban paradas las dos, mirando ese mar y esa isla en esa parte de la ciudad solo podía estar paradas en un lugar.

Jx- la torre de los titanes

Ad- La torre

Cy- en efecto es la torre chicas _–hablaba un vos al mismo tiempo que ellas al decir donde estaban era un vos algo golpeada y raposa parecía que con cada palabra un gran dolor golpeaba al propietario _

Las dos chicas se sobresaltaron al escuchar la tercera vos pues pensaba que estaba solas en aquella gran construcción pero se equivocaban alguien las observaba desde lo que parecía un tejo de piso levantado por donde solo se miraba un ojo rojo brillante entre tanta oscuridad.

Ad- ¿Quién e, e, eres? Tenemos que saber quién eres

Jx- tranquilízate quieres no comas ansias además hablas tan rápido que siempre chocan tus dientes y terminas repitiendo letras como tartamuda _–la chica callaba silenciosa a su compañera pues ya se imaginaba quien le hablaba con el simple hecho de saber dónde estaba sabía quien era el que las observaba por el tejo del piso_

Jinx comenzó a caminar asía donde el tejo del suelo estaba levantado y detrás suyo la seguía la emoción de ansiedad impaciente por saber con quién estaban tratando, la persona en la oscuridad se movió dejando la teja levantada como si las invitase a ir por ahí, Jinx no lo pensó dos ves al aventurarse en ese grieta del piso pues el sería el único que les daría alguna respuesta coherente ya que ahí cada universo loco por ahí.

Las dos chicas al bajar se encontraron en un cuarto completamente oscuro en donde no podían ver absolutamente anda pero miraron nuevamente el reflejo del ojo rojo de aquella persona y continuaron su camino a siegas, de pronto miraron un montón de luces pertenecientes de velas dentro de un cuarto y sin perder tiempo las siguieron al llegar encontraron al sujeto que las observaba y las dos chicas se dirigieron asía el

Ad- ¿Quién eres.s.s?

Jx- ¿cyborg eres tú? _–decía tímidamente_

Cy- si soy yo –_mientras se alejaba de la oscuridad y dejaba ver a un Cyborg mucho más viejo al que ella recordaba sus partes robóticas estaban algo oxidadas y viejas, el hombre se veía deplorable_

Jx- ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué sucedido aquí? –esperaba un respuesta

Ad- si responde lo que e..e..ella dijo, ¿y por qué no hay luz?

Cy- luz no, no te atrevas a encender ninguna luz –_mientras el gran tipo se escondía nuevamente en la oscuridad _

Jx- tranquilo nadie prendera ninguna luz _–decía mientras movía las manos en señal de que se tranquilizara _

Ad- ¿Por qué le temes a la luz?

Cy- ¿por qué? Porque todas las luces son malas verde, amarilla, azul, roja, anaranjada, negra, violeta, índigo todas te cambian –mencionaba mientras su expresión cambiaba a molestia

Jx- explícanos que ha sucedido

Cy- ¿Qué ha sucedido? Bien te explicare la guerra es lo que sucedió

Jx- ¿guerra?

Ad- ¿guerrrrra?

Cy- si guerra todo comenzó como una maldita separación de bandos

Ad- ¿separación de bandos? _–preguntaba nuevamente la emoción_

Jx- ansiedad deja que termine de explicar _– Jinx regañaba a su compañera para que el mitad robot pudiera continuar _

Cy- si los héroes se separaron las personas, los gobiernos comenzaron he tener miedo la peleas eran cada vez mayores y aterradoras de pronto hubieron muchas bajas en los dos equipos mucho héroes murieron muchas ciudades fueron devastadas tras las grandes peleas.

Ad- ¿pero quienes? _–insistía en preguntar la emoción ansiosa_

Jinx simplemente le miro de una manera amenazante asiendo que esta entendiera que no volviera a preguntar nada más hasta que terminara de explicar que es lo que le había sucedido a este lugar.

Cy- ¿Quiénes pues quienes crees? Solo existen dos personas con semejante poder he ideologuita para convencer a otros de unirse a su pelea Superman y Batman, todo comenzó por un desacuerdo entre ellos dos todo fue culpa suya.

Jx- así que ellos fueron quienes destruyeron el mundo

Cy- en parte sí, pero eso solo fue el comienzo una fuerza extraña esta emergiendo algo que nadie esperaba, y nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde entre, los siniestro corps se unieron a la lucha de Superman en Oa desaprobaron este y comenzó una guerra entre los linternas verde y los siniestros.

Hal jordan siendo un fiel seguidor se Superman traiciono a sus aliados en Oa y se quedó sin poder aprovechando la oportunidad siniestro ofreció a hal unirse a los siniestro corps segado por frustración para ayudar a Superman acepto, consiguiendo nuevamente los poderes para estar ayudando a Superman en lo que necesitase, muchos de los Green lanters y siniestro corps perecieron entre ellos siniestro, Batman aprovechando esto se apodero de los siniestro corps para tener un ventaja contra Superman.

Hal se desistió de seguir las ordenes de Superman y este pereció en las manos del mismo, después de eso los siniestro corps crecieron bajo el manto de Batman quien más atemorizante que Batman quien más influye más temor que él, el color amarillo estaba en su regocijo de poder, Superman segado por la frustración de ser inferior a Batman se dirigió a Oa pidiendo la ayuda de los guardianes pero estos se negaron y en una arrebato de rabia Superman mato a cada uno de los guardias y se apodero de la batería de poder siendo el nuevo líder pero mientras él se proclamaba el nuevo líder de los Green lanters una nueva batería de poder era creada en algún lugar de la tierra una batería negra una que traería a los muertos de la tumba, cunado Superman regresaba a la tierra a combatir a Superman este mal de anillos negros se esparció no solo por la tierra y si no por el universo y de alguna manera todas las corporaciones cayeron todos los líderes de cada corporación pereció y surgieron nuevos líderes nuevos anillos nuevo integrantes para pelear en una guerra que no tiene fin.

Jx- mierda, ¿y qué sucedió con los titanes? –preguntaba con algo de temor en su voz

Cy- tuvieron su llamada como la mayoría

Jx- maldición ¿en cuál corporación quede yo? ¿Y tú?

Cy-debido a mi naturaleza no he recibido ningún llamado y tú, tu no deberías estar aquí no no deberías estar viva tu no existes

Jx- ¿a qué te refieres?

Cy- después nos dimos cuenta que Superman y Batman lo había llevado demasiado legos intentamos detenerlos los héroes que quedábamos que no estamos en ningún bando y algunos villanos fue la primera vez que realmente te conocí era compañero de equipo y pensar que fue mi mejor amigo quien te mato.

Jx- espera de que hablas como que tu mejor amigo

Ad- ¿Gar?

Cy- a si es chico bestia te mato y nadie pudo hacer nada

Jx- ¿Cómo porque?

Cy- por ira, la ira le consume la forma parte de los red lanters

Jx- ¿pero cómo forma parte de esa corporación? –decía algo sorprendida la hechicera

Cy- el pequeño tenía mucha ira resentida, y toda esa ira exploto cuando los black corps la trajeron de regreso

Ad- ¿quién?

Cy- terra, ella formo parte de los que volvieron a la vida como un black corp., segado por esa ira recibió un anillo rojo y con la caída de atrocitus él es el red lanters más poderoso debido a su naturaleza es capaz de materializar a la bestia roja.

Jx- ¿qué paso con raven?

Cy- ella simplemente desapareció en un portal que creo en unas ruinas la verdad no sé dónde se encuentre, lo que si se es donde se encuentran los demás, Starfire recibió un anillo violeta proveniente de amor, robín siguió ciegamente a Batman y obtuvo uno amarillo.

Jx- ya veo, estu universo es un fiasco

Cy- ¿este universo dices?

Jx- si, nosotras provenimos de otro universo estamos en búsqueda de las partes restantes de esta raven para salvar a nuestros amigos y nuestro universo.

Cy- me alegra escuchar eso, aún hay esperanza aún hay una salvación ¿nosotros somos amigos en ese universo?

Jx- claro que si

Cy- valla eso me alegra ase mucho que no sentía algo así pensé que la esperanza había muerto pero aun la hay, existes otros lugares donde hay vida aun eso me basta para morir en paz

Jx- a que te refieres con que hay vida

Cy- en este planeta la vida se extinguió todo aquel que no pertenece a una corporación pereció con las constantes batallas que se realizaban

Jx- entonces eres el último sobreviviente libre de un anillo que sigue con vida

Cy- así es, soy el último del planeta y les ayudare a terminar su misión ¿que necesitan para dejar este desolado lugar?

Jx- en alguna parte de este planeta esta alguna emoción perteneciente a esta raven necesitamos encontrarla y esperar a que esta esfera brille y nos habrá alguna salida, aunque será un problema ya que necesitamos estar cerca de alguna raven que no sea ella misma

Cy- mmmm ya veo tengo una idea si las llevo al último lugar donde estuvo raven tal vez su esfera funcione no estoy seguro pero tal vez funciona con fuerza vital de la persona y el último lugar donde ella estuvo quedo impregnado de esa fuerza vital solo hay un problema

Ad- ¿cuál? _–preguntaban las dos al unísono_

Jx- ¿cuál? _–preguntaban las dos al unísono_

Cy- chico bestia se encuentra en ese lugar

Jx- muéstranos donde es

Cy- muy bien, aunque espero no estar muy oxidado ase años que no prendo una computadora, creo que la computadora principal de la torre aun funciona puedo mostrarle el lugar por satélite si aún queda alguno que pueda utilizar.

Las dos chicas siguieron al mitad robot a otro cuarto que se encontraba escondido entre tanta oscuridad, el lugar estaba lleno de polvo a pesar que no podía ver al pasar las manos por las paredes o alguno objeto que estuviera hay se sentía una gruesa capa de polvo, el mitad robot gracias a su ojo bionico no tenía ningún problema al ver en la oscuridad así que hallo sin problemas el interruptor principal de la computadora.

Tecleando algunas palabras clave pudo acceder a uno le los satélites que aún quedaban de Wayne Enterprise para cuadrar el sitio a donde se dirigían mostrando en lugar en donde se suponía que encontraría impregnada la fuerza vital de la raven de aquel universo, la emoción pudo sentir algo al ver aquellas imágenes de parte de satélite, Jinx conoció el lugar Cyborg le había contado que antes de que ella llegara casi había destruido el mundo un demonio llamado trigón que utilizo a raven como un portal y el maltado lugar que le mostraba este Cyborg era el mismo que su Cyborg le había descrito que había ocurrido aquel gran desastre.

La emoción intento llamar la atención de Jinx pero esta seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, asta que hasta la sacudió rápidamente.

Jx- ¿qué?

Ad- mira hay la pantalla –mientras apuntaba su dedo a una formación de rocas cercana

Jx- no veo nada

Ad- mira más de cerca

Jx- Cyborg por favor acerca la imagen un poco

El mitad robot obedeció y acercó la imagen aquella pequeña forma rocosa y Jinx quedo perpleja mirando quien se escondía detrás de aquellas rocas, era un raven de capa amarilla y con un par de gafas.

Jx- una de tus emociones cierto

Ad- si hay esta mi hermana inteligencia

Jx- al fin una que servirá de algo

Cy- hay otro problema chicas miren _–decía algo alterado el muchacho _

Las dos chicas voltearon a ver qué era lo que quería que vieran y las dos miraron al chico bestia portando un traje rojo con la insignia de su corporación aunque en realidad no parecía chico bestia este tenía grandes colmillo su ojos eran los de un gato, sus orejas eran más puntiagudas, tenía grandes garras y una cola su expresión era aterradora.

Jx- no tenemos opción tenemos que llegar hay rápido sin importar ¿que?

Cy- bien chicas esto es una misión suicida pero lo aremos

Ad- ¿Cómo llegaremos hay?

Cy- eso es fácil en el t-car

Jx- ¿aún lo tienes?

Cy- claro síganme chicas

Las chicas lo siguieron asía bajo directo al garaje de la torre no se imaginaban que tantos lugares de la torre siguieran intactos aunque muchos lugares estaban casi destruido era aterrador ver la torre en esas condiciones, al llegar vieron el t-car que más bien parecía un tanque bien blindado, los tres subieron a bordo y se dirigieron a su destino.

Estaban a unos cuantos quillotro cuando empezaron a ser atacados los tres estaban desconcertados tan rápido había sido descubiertos por chico bestia y Cyborg echo un vistazo rápido por un retrovisor algo roto.

Cy- creo que tenemos más problemas chicas _–decía mientras era alcanzado por una de las lanter índigo y era alguien que ellos conocían muy bien_

Jx- maldición que todos quieren matarnos

Cy- prácticamente si todos nos atacan por no pertenecer a ninguna corporación ya que si no perteneces a ellos seguramente eres material para alguno de sus enemigos y prefieren matar a que portes un anillo que no sea de su color

Algunos metros adelante el carro fue abruptamente detenido por una gran pinza mecánica echa por un siniestro corp y si en efecto era el, el antes conocido chico maravilla portando con orgullo uno de esos anillo amarillos aun que esta ves tuvieron suerte pues Starfire comenzó a atacarlo después de todo ese era lo que mueve a las índigo el amor ya sea de un corazón latiente firmemente enamorada incondicional o con un gran corazón roto y eso era lo que impulsaba a Starfire un corazón roto.

Dejando atrás el t-car lograron llegar a donde se suponía que debería estar y detrás de aquellas piedras rocosas salió la emoción conocida como inteligencia.

Ia- sabía que mi mejor opción era venia este lugar _–decía mientras se acomodaba las gafas y caminaba asía donde estaban los demás_

Cy- bien ya consiguieron la emoción faltante cuánto tarda su esfera en cargarse

Jx- no lo sé pueden ser minutos, horas, o tal vez días no lo sabemos con certeza

Ia- pues de lo que estoy segura es que este lugar emana fuerza vital de la raven proveniente….- la chica no pudo continuar fue callada por Jinx

Jx- eso ya lo sabemos genio guárdatelo para ti

Cy- pues será mejor que sea minutos porque eso dos que se acercan no se ven muy amigables

Ad- pues a mí me da más miedo el que está mirándonos detrás de nosotros

Los dos linternas que se encontraban pelando entre si había olvidado su pelea para acabar con los posibles contrincantes que miraban en ellos además de que chico bestia el red lanter estaba hay para acabar con todo pues ese había sido su juramente a aceptar aquel anillo venganza a los que no se pueden defender y terra tiene que ser vengada.

Para suerte de las chicas la esfera brillo nuevamente y un portal se abrió en las ruinas de aquella vieja iglesia donde adoraban al padre de raven las emociones sin pensarlo se lanzaron a dentro del portal y Jinx estuvo a punto de hacerlo per recordó que Cyborg estaba ahí y que el pertenecía hay y no podía irse con ella pero ella tampoco quería dejarlo ahí.

Jx- Cyborg _–decía algo triste en su tono de vos_

Cy- vete yo estaré bien, no te preocupes

Jx- no quiero dejarte

Cy- oye te deje morir una vez eso no se repetirá

Jx- acompáñanos

Cy- no puedo yo pertenezco aquí lo siento, vete antes de que sea tarde

La chica tristemente voltea que a pesar de que él no es su amado no le agrada para nada la idea de verlo morir a saber que sufrió una muerte por haberlas ayudado a llegar hasta hay antes de que Jinx cruzara el portal Cyborg le dijo algunas palabras que la hicieron sonreír.

Cy- te quiero

Jx- ¿qué? – mientras volteaba la cabeza para asegurase de que había escuchado bien

Cy- te quiero y me arrepiento de nunca habértelo dicho cunado aun estabas viva, me enamore de ti cuando comenzamos a luchar juntos y nunca te lo dije

Jx- yo también te quiero

Cy- vete no te preocupes más aún hay esperanza

Un gran destello ilumino el tretica y soleado cielo de aquel lugar en donde la vida no podia existir una luz de esperanza brillo ese día una oportunidad de detenerlos a todo un llamado de esperanza que le había brindado poder ver a Jinx de nuevo.

_-En días y en noches de temor…._

_-en alma y corazón no habrá dolor…_

_-Cuando la guerra creas perder…._

_-la esperanza todo te hará ver…_

La chica entro en el portal y no pude ver más, intentando recordar una luz azul brillante fue lo último que pudo ver una luz de esperanza

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara**

Espero les haya gustado la historia es la más larga que he escrito hasta ahora en esta parte del fic espero sus comentarios, cualquier pregunta sugerencia se acepta chavos, y si tal vez cambien algunas cosas pero era necesario para que la historia cuadrara

**Vosty88-** jaja si pobrecilla y gracias por seguir leyendo saludos.

**Artorias Abyss Walker-** espero y este sea de tu agrado amigo seme ocurrió mientras leía el comic de injustica y el de los red corps


	24. El futuro del futuro

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook**

**www . Facebook Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

**Episodio 24 - El futuro del futuro**

Las dos chicas se encontraban ciegas y no por la pequeña ceguera producida por el cambio de universo no en realidad no podía en nada que no fuera una tuene oscuridad, la única razón por la que sabían que estaban juntas era porque podía escuchar sus respiraciones una de la otra, antes de que Jinx pudiera decir algo o deducir algo la emociones que la acompañaba hablo.

Ea- sígueme es por acá –decía muy segura de la decisión que había tomado era la más prudente

Jx- ¿oye qué? Espera –decía mientras intentaba caminar entre tanta oscuridad

Después de algunos minutos Jinx ya no podía escuchar las respiraciones de su compañero lo cual le indicaba que se encontraba sola, pero de pronto a lo lejos se escuchó la vos de la emoción alentándola a que siguiera caminando y pudieran encontrarse de nuevo, Jinx jadeo pero tuvo que continuar caminando, aun no sabía con qué clase de emoción estaba tratando, ella ya se estaba hartando de tantas emociones no sabía cuál complicada era raven.

Al fin llego a lo que parecía el fin del camino podía verse un pequeño destello de luz fuera, se apresuró y enseguida estuvo afuera a su alrededor un gran bosque frondoso, volteo para ver de qué lugar provenía y se encontró con que había salido de una cueva dentro de una montaña.

Jx-…-_ se quedó callada un momento se llevó dos dedos a la cara y sujeto su nariz mientras su cara se arrugaba- _fantástico un bosque otra ves

Ea- bien ahora busquemos a los titanes de por aquí _–abalaba rápidamente y claro parecía tener mucha energía _

Jx- espera un minuto- dime ¿tú quién eres? _– la chica por lo menos quería saber con cual de todas las locas emociones de raven estaba tratando_

Ea- yo pues quien mas si no espontanea jejeje ahora vamos o ¿te quedaras parada hay todo el día?

Jx- de acuerdo, encontremos la ciudad ¿aun no entiendo el por qué un bosque en verdad?

Ea- a mí me agradan los bosques, son tan espontáneos cualquier cosa puede suceder

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar entre el basto bosque que parecía nunca terminar por algunas horas hasta que pudieran encontrar una carretera a lo lejos para Jinx eso era magnifico por fin una señal de civilización tras tanta selva, se apresuraron a llegar hacia la carretera para poder tener un mejor ubicación y vista y así saber si había alguna ciudad cercana, desgraciadamente para su desgracia cunado llegaron a ella se dieron cuenta de que estaba abandonada y esa era la única parte de la carretera que no había sido absorbida por el bosque, ya que la continuación de la carretera estaba bloqueada por vegetación y árboles, en realidad no llevaba a ninguna parte.

Jx- fantástico – murmuro para sí misma llena de frustración

Ea- sigamos andando entonces

Jx- me estoy preguntando si en realidad hay una ciudad

_NO DEVERIAN ESTAR POR AQUÍ_

Jx- ¿Qué dijiste?

Ea- que sigamos andando

Jx- no eso no, lo otro

Ea- yo no he dicho nada

_Lárguense de aquí _

Jx- eso hay esta otra vez lo oíste

Ea- creo que sí, me pareció como si viniera de debajo de nosotras

* * *

**Mientras tanto en NEW JUMP CITY…..**

Una chica de piel pálida y cabellos rojos vestida con un traje negro y morado con algunos rayos del mismo color dibujados miraba los mucho monitores de por lo menos veinte cinco pantallas diferentes mientras tomaba una hamburguesa de lo que parecía un montaña de ella, y de pronto una pantalla comenzó a sonar y a iluminarse de rojo, esto hizo que escupiera parte de la hamburguesa y hablara por un micrófono.

-oigan chico creo que deberían de ver esto

Después la chica se recostó mientras agrando la imagen de una de las pantallas para poder observar a dos chicas que estaban en el bosque de los demonios bestia, de pronto la puerta se abre y deja ver a un joven moreno y delgado portando una camiseta negra y unos pantalones cafés utilizando unos guantes que parecía ser de alguna armadura tecnológica.

An- ¿Qué pasa piernas rápidas? _– y en eso momento tropieza y se da contra la cara _

Me- ya te he dijo que mi nombre es Malchance _–decía la chica furiosa_

An- está bien pero no tenía que asarme tropezar sabes, ¿y qué es lo que sucede?

Me- hay dos chicas hay en el bosque

An- oye ella se parece a tu madre

Me- lo se esto es raro, esperemos a que Nigthwing venga

Las puertas se abren y entra un chico peludo de color gris que usaba una camiseta negra y unos pantalones blancos, y botas negras entra y los mira detenidamente por algunos minutos y después dibuja una gran sonrisa mostrando todos sus colmillos afilados.

Gl- hoo vallas tortolos, estoy interrumpiendo algo _–el chico lobo no podía dejar de reír después de eso_

Sin tener oportunidad de hablar o decir algo el chico lobo el golpeado por alguien detrás de él y cae al suelo, mientras Malchance y avispón se ríen de lo sucedido.

Nw- deja las bromas para otra ocasión grey Wolf, Malchance ¿Qué sucede?

Me- dos chicas aparecieron en el bosque de los demonios bestia señor

Grey Wolf se levanta molesto por haber sido golpeado por Nigthwing y se acerca ignorando lo que acaban de decir.

Gw- oye Nigthwing ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Nw- no es el momento grey Wolf hay problemas alguien, entro a tu antigua casa

Gw- ¿qué? Quien es tan tonto para ir a molestar a mis padres

Nw- no lo sé pero debemos averiguarlo, crees que podremos entrar sin llamar la atención

Gw- lo dudo mi padre siempre tiene todo bien vigilado _–decía mientras miraba la pantalla y a las dos chicas –_ demonios por las largas barbas de mi demoniaco abuelo esas dos chicas están siendo asechadas

An- ¿de qué hablas? Yo no veo nada grey Wolf

Me- si yo tampoco veo nada

Gw- no es que se vea nada es simplemente en donde están paradas

Nw- es la entrada norte del bosque… killer croc, en marcha chicos tenemos que detener lo que sea que intente hacer esas chicas estando hay

* * *

**Mientras en el bosque de los demonios bestia….**

Las chicas escuchaban una extraña y débil vos debajo del concreto en el que estaban paradas y a unos cuantos metros de ahí había una alcantarilla tapada con muchas plantas que crecía alrededor, y cuando menos lo esperaban un gigantesco cocodrilo les salto encima a las dos chicas rápidamente se pusieron en posición de combate casi por reflejo esperando poder contratacar a la feroz bestia pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no se encontraban hay sino en lo que parecía la orilla de un gran ciudad prospera.

Jx- pero ¿Qué demonios paso? – preguntaba Jinx volteando a ver a espontanea

Ea- no me mires a mí no fue idea mía

Me- ¿mama?...

Jx- ¿mama?

Ea- te dijo ¿mama?

Nw- dejos sus preguntas para después, y comiencen a responder las mías

Ea- Nigthwing ¿eres tú?

Jx- ¿Nigthwing?

Nw- ¿me conoces?

An- ¿la conoces?

Me- ¿la conoces?

Gw- dejen de hacer eso todo, expliquen que sucede aquí

Jx- ¿hacer que peludito?

Gw- decir alguna palabra y que todos hagan una pregunta de esa palabra es molesto, haber de donde conocen a Nigthwing

Jx- aaa.. Pues veras…. Espontanea

Ea- ¿sí? Jinx

Jx- podrías explicarles de donde conoces a este tipo

Ea- o a si eso, pues veras Nigthwing es Dick en el futuro cuando deja de ser Robin se pone el nombre de Nightwing

Jx- así que solo es un versión futurista del pelos pinchos

Nw- si Nigthwing es la identidad que toma Robin al crecer solo hay un problema con lo que dices yo no soy Dick Grayson

Jx- ¿Qué si no eres el pelo pinchos entonces quién eres?

Nw- pues soy Damián Wayne, Dick es mi hermana adoptivo y él es Batman así que más respeto asía el

Jx- entonces ¿Dónde están los titanes en la liga de la justicia?

Nw- nosotros somos los titanes y solo tres de los cinco titanes originales están en la liga de la justicia

Ea- entonces ¿Por qué le dijo ella, mama a Jinx?

Me- Por qué mi madre es Jinx

Jx- peros tu eres mi hija porque tienes el pelo rojo, Cyborg no es pelirrojo

Me- Por qué Cyborg no es mi padre, mi padre es Wally west, Flash

Jx- me case con ese idiota… noooooooo….. _–Jinx estaba en shock al enterarse de que no en tondos los universos terminaba siendo pareja de Cyborg_

Ea- entonces si tu Heres la hija de Jinx, pero el Robin que nosotros conocimos es Batman quieres decir que este el futuro del futuro que nosotras ya conocíamos

-¿Qué? _–dijeron todos al unísono al no poder entender lo que dijo la emoción _

Jx- explícate un poco

Ea- estamos en un futuro más lejano que el que habíamos visto en nuestro propio universo

Gw- ow ow… esperen son de otro universo

Jx- si

Me- bueno ya pensaba algo así como viaje en el tiempo pero esto es mucho más loco

Nw- bien pero eso no explica que asían en el bosque de los demonios bestia

Jx- demonios ¿Qué?, nosotros sol venimos de paso buscando una parte de raven que se perdió en el multiverso

Gw- una parte de ¿raven?

Jx- si raven, ella es raven –mientras apuntaba a la emoción que estaba a un lado

Gw- ¿mama?

Ea- espera ¿qué?

Nw- volvemos a donde empezamos

Jx- espera eres hijo de ¿raven? ¿Pero cómo?

Nw- esto será una larga historia

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…..**

* * *

Artorias Abyss Walker- me alegra que te guste viejo gracias y saludos


End file.
